Election Week
by Rave The Rich
Summary: AdvanceShipping/MinamoShipping triangle. When May invites several good friends to a beach house, old and new feelings rise to the surface and two friends are left at each other's throats. Epilogues forthcoming. Please read and review.
1. Throwing My Name in the Hat

Election Week

This is the very rare AdvanceShipping/MinamoShipping love triangle. It is a parody of a certain event going on right now. It is supposed to be funny and if you are not easily insulted by…some things; you will likely find it funny. Enjoy folks!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 1- Throwing My Name in the Hat)

* * *

RING-RING-RING!! RING-RING-RING!! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!!

RING-RING-RING!! RING-RING-RING!! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!!

That aforementioned tone reverberates throughout the Ketchum home. It's quite clear that someone would like to speak to a member of this Pallet Town household.

No sooner do the rings sound out than one Delia Ketchum quickly saunters towards her video phone and picks up the receiver. Once she does that, the face of a young woman in her early twenties in brunette hair and a blue bandana comes onto the screen to greet her with a smile.

"Oh hello, May!" Delia greets the girl on the other end. "Long time, no see. How are you doing?"

"Quite well, Ms. Ketchum, and yourself?"

"I've been taking care of myself as best as I can. Did you…want to talk to Ash?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. There is something I wanted to ask him because I heard that he's on vacation until July. Is he nearby?"

"Yeah, he's been in the house napping since he got his lunch. I'll get him. He might be pleasantly surprised to hear from you." Taking her mouth away from the phone receiver, Delia calls out for her only son who is napping in his room on the second floor. After three calls of his monosyllabic name, Ash finally responds to his mother by informing her that he will be down in just a second.

As if on director's cue, the pokemon trainer does not walk, rather he leaps from the top of the steps all the way down to the bottom as news that May has called his house on this otherwise lazy Tuesday has shot him out of bed and to the phone faster than a bullet escaping a .38 special.

Taking the phone from his mother, Ash thanks Delia, who leaves the two to their own conversation. Once he his sure that is mother is out of the way, he then turns his attention to the screen before him.

"May Maple. It has been a while, hasn't it?" he asks with the utmost sincerity. "How are you?"

"Still my old self and you're right," she agrees with the plucky one. "It's been too long, and that's part of the reason why I wanted to call you. I know it's the summer and you probably don't have much planned for your…vacation time, so I wanted to know if you wanted to join me and a couple of others in Porta Vista for a week? I've rented this beach house near all of the sights and so far, Drew's gonna be here, Kelly's gonna be here—she was actually the first to get on board. And…there should be a couple of others. What do you say?"

"Well, that all sounds real good, May," he admits, "but…with those names you talked about, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't mention Dawn…at all. What…"

"Ash," she speaks while balling up her left fist, "I'd rather not even mention her name right now. Four years of me and her together and…I don't even wanna think about it anymore. Just know that we are no longer together and to that, I say good riddance. This was gonna be her birthday present, a week with me and the house to ourselves, but…we broke up before I could give her the surprise. I couldn't get my money back, so I decided to throw this week long vacation for all my real friends."

"When does this all start?" Ash inquires, with the question seemingly coming out of the blue. "I mean, I'd love to join you, but I'd have to pack. Luckily, I don't have any other plans for several weeks, but…"

"Say no more, Ash," May interjects. "Everything begins this Sunday so you have plenty of time to plan ahead." Pausing for the slightest of seconds, she admits to the guy on the other end, "I'd really like it if you could come. I mean, for the past four years it's just been me, Dawn and our coordinating. I haven't gotten much of a chance to see you over that time. I feel I've got some…catching up to do with you."

Though May never said anything that confirmed it, to Ash, May's tone sounded like nothing he had heard before. Having been with Dawn so long and apparently heartbroken at the end of their long road together, she sounded as if she longed for something else. She appeared to be ready for a change in direction.

At least that's how it sounded to him. At the very least, the trainer wanted to know some more about how May and Dawn broke up, but Ash had enough sense to know that perhaps a conversation of that nature would not be appropriate for over the phone.

"Okay," he decides with a smile, verbally adding his name onto the list of vacationers for next week. "I'll bite. I'll go to Porta Vista with you and the others and see what happens. Uh…just how many people are gonna be here?"

"Oh, not that many, honestly," May answers. "At the most, we're looking at ten people."

"Good. That's a nice…healthy amount," he says in a failing attempt to make conversation. "So…"

"So?"

"What about all the important stuff? You know? Who, what, where, when, why and how?"

"Oh, yeah! Can I call you back with all of that stuff later tonight? The reason I ask is because I have a meeting I have to attend this evening with the rest of my family. We're…caucusing. That's the reason why Max and I are home for the entire week."

"Caucusing? What is that?" Ash asks, not knowing the process.

"It's just a fancy way of saying voting. We come together as a neighborhood and we're gonna cast a primary vote for our city representative. That's all."

"Oh, well. Happy…caucusing, I suppose?"

May laughs in response to Ash's attempts to lighten what is all but expected to be a boring situation. "You haven't changed a bit. I like that. I'll talk to you tonight. Okay buddy?"

"Okay. Until then!" After good-byes from both of them, they hang up their respective phones. Ash's videophone gets a rest, but he doesn't immediately head back to his room.

Though the phone conversation has long since ended between him and May, Ash has not gotten up from his seat. Even though the week-long vacation in Porta Vista, the time with friends and the beach all sound very appealing to the trainer, there is one thing in particular that he cannot get over.

In his mind, May has changed. Not necessarily appearance wise, but there's just something about the young woman that stands out more than in the other dozen or so years he has known her. It's that something you just can't touch but everyone can nevertheless see. It is what has Ash sitting by the phone when no one is on the line.

Then it hit him. For once, he finally had a chance. All the years he's known the girl since she came of age, she's always had someone else right by her side. Is it his turn now? Hey, he has nothing to lose going for it. He always wondered and was curious like a Skitty. Sure, May is likely used to the guys and the girls giving her the eye. Though it is quite a long shot, maybe he can be the change that she needs. The change that she likely wants and the change she can believe in.

'I never even considered it,' Ash ponders. 'Maybe there's a chance for someone new in her life. Just maybe.'


	2. My Time at Last

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 2- My Time at Last)

* * *

"So tell me, May," asks Kelly as the two sit around a table along with Kelly's best friend Katie on the large patio backyard that faces the enormous beach of Porta Vista, "I know that this was supposed to be you and Dawn's vacation, but it's obviously not anymore. You said you didn't want to talk about the circumstances behind the breakup on the phone, but I'm curious."

"We both are. Curious, that is," Katie addendums.

"So what happened, May?"

"Okay. Here goes," says the girl in question. Bringing her hand down and rubbing it against her face and taking a deep breath of the fresh air of the beach city, May mentally prepares to relive the circumstances behind the to both Lilycove City residents. "One day, Dawn just woke up and told me 'I'm sorry, May, but I don't think I'm attracted to girls anymore,' she then says that I've thought about this for a while telling me that she's sorry again and that's it. And that's the breakup. It's not like it makes it any easier for me. I've been with you for four years and this is how you end it? It's a damn shame if there ever were one."

"The worst part about it all," May continues, "is that she never even gave me a hint. She never became distant, defensive or anything like that. She just went on like nothing was wrong. She deserves an Academy Award or something, because I had no idea that she felt this way. And…as crazy as _this_ might sound, had I known that she had someone else in mind, I don't think I would have felt as bad, but she had to be conniving and do this behind my back. We break up, and a few days later I find her in the arms of…_El Toreador_. She's now with Kenny in a relationship that's being described as being 'cuter than two silver buttons'."

Rolling her eyes, May downplays her ex's new relationship, describing it as, "Pathetic. She went for the safe companion instead of someone who has stood by her for four years without fail. I thought our time meant more to her and us than that."

As May progressed deeper and deeper into her story, she began to get even more emotional. She even shed a tear and the memories became too much for her. May ended up falling into the comforting embrace of her good friend as the Lilycove trainer they call 'cool beauty' looks on with a neutral gaze at the scene before her.

"Kelly, why do I always end up with people that are never sure what they want?" May asks through her ever increasing tears. "I just wish that for once, I could be with someone—_anyone_ that knows that they want to be with me and will be honest with me like I will be with them." Looking up to her violet-haired friend, she inquires with a somewhat hesitant smile, "Do you know anyone like that, Kelly?"

The question makes Kelly chuckle with the nervousness of an elementary school boy receiving a homemade Valentine from his crush. If May only knew that the girl that has been by her side through every boyfriend, girlfriend and breakup over the past twelve years is the same girl that harbored feelings for her since her early teens, then she would already know the answer to that question.

Asking May to come to her in a hug between friends buys Kelly enough time to give Katie a 'thumbs up' from the other end of the table which her friend returns in kind. Having known the feelings that Kelly has for May, Katie has stood by her friend through thick and thin. She supports the pokeblock girl 100 percent as she listens to Kelly explain to the coordinator how strong their friendship has been ever since they were kids. She goes on to explain that she will continue to do that no matter what because that's what friends are for.

The entire conversation serves as a near perfect backdrop for Kelly to make her move and convince May to make the coordinator her number one, but just as it seems like Kelly will finally let May know how she feels, the sliding door to the beach house opens to find a shorter, emerald-haired young man in his jet black wet suit and sunglasses enter the backyard patio. His presence causes May to let go of her hug, much to the chagrin of the lilac haired woman.

Without saying hello to any of the three girls with a can of a lemon-lime soda in his left hand, he tells them, "I hate to break up the…female bonding going on here, but I just wanted you all to know that Ash Ketchum arrived onto the property a few minutes ago."

"Ash is here, Drew?" May inquires.

"Yeah, in fact, he specifically asked about you when I let him into the house. If you wanna know where he is, he went into the den with Zoey, Reggie, Paul and the others when I told him they were playing 'Super Smash Bros. Warfare'. It's not really my cup of tea, so I'm gonna go hit the waves for a couple of hours. See you guys."

Kelly, Katie and May all wish that Drew has a good time while surfing. Not that long after Drew leaves for the beach, May excuses herself from the other two girls letting them know that she's going to see Ash and say hello.

Once May heads back inside the house, Kelly exclaims, "Damn it! I was so close! Why did Drew have to stop my momentum like that?"

"You'll get another chance, girl," Katie assures. "I could tell looking at May just now. She seemed to have you in mind when she asked you that question. Think about this; why did she go to you and hug you when she asked that question? And as far as Drew is concerned, I really wouldn't worry about him at all. He didn't mean to stop you from confessing. How could he? He doesn't know."

"Well," Kelly begins, "you're right. I think the reason why I'm so on edge is that this is my absolute best shot, and I don't wanna blow it for anything in the world. For far too long, Katie, I've just been waiting in the wings. Yeah, my feelings date all the way back to when we were just young teens, but…I've been playing the role of best friend long enough. That's why I've never told May about how I feel because I didn't want to have it jeopardize whatever relationship she was in at that time. No matter what I'm her friend first, but now that she's single again, I have to step up to the plate and hit one out of the park if you know what I mean. If I screw this up, I might not get another chance."

"You make some good points. Just…try to be careful, Kelly," Katie warns her best friend. "I'm afraid that May…just might be on the rebound this time. It's not been that long since she broke up with Dawn. In fact, I think it's only been about two weeks. As your friend and ex, I'm just worried that if you don't make your move…carefully, someone else who has feelings for her might sweep in and make her their girlfriend. It could be the person you least expect like…Ash for instance."

"Ash? Ash Ketchum? Ha! Oh, that's rich. That is rich. Don't make me freaking laugh, Katie. Ash Ketchum with May? Puh-lease. His first and only love is pokemon training. He doesn't have any time with…he can't give May the affection, caring and love that I can. And besides—two things; has he ever shown any feelings for May aside from friendship and two, I hope you haven't forgotten that the last three people that May has been involved with have been other girls. Yes, I know May constantly tells us that she's open to being with anyone she has feelings for, but for someone that hasn't been with a member of the opposite sex since she was fifteen years old and is now twenty-three; I have the best chance of anyone! No one is even in my league, Katie!"

"Don't be arrogant, Kelly."

"I am not arrogant, Katie. I'm just saying what I know is true, and the truth is that nobody has a better chance of getting with May than me!"

Shaking her head in response to her friend's confidence, Katie would like nothing more than to make sure that Kelly doesn't get hurt throughout this ordeal. The fact is that Kelly and May getting together is no guarantee whatsoever. Though they have been friends for so long, that could be one of the prevailing factors if or when May makes her decision concerning a new partnership.

'I do know of one guarantee, though,' Katie ponders as her best friend walks back inside the beach house to see either May or the recently arriving Ash.


	3. The Last Straw

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 3- The Last Straw)

* * *

"You gotta use Thunderbolt on Sonic."

"I'm trying, Ash," says Paul, who is growing more and more perturbed with the trainer as he tries to put away Reiji, who is in control of Sonic, in their game of 'Warfare'. He's already eliminated Zoey who controlled Solid Snake, and is now trying to do the same to his older brother.

"Paul, you gotta use Thunder…"

Turning around to face the skilled trainer, Paul demands that he "Shut up! All right? I know what the hell I'm doing!" This momentary distraction is enough for Reiji to knock Pikachu off of the field, ending the three way match up.

Throwing down the controller, Paul turns his attention to the nuisance of a trainer in his mind. "Do you see what you did?"

"Dude, chill," Ash responds, "It's just a game."

"Not when Paul now owes Reggie twenty bucks!" Zoey chimes in.

"You don't need to rub it in, strawberry shorthair."

"Hey, I'm not the one who put up a bet of money having not once played the game before today."

As Paul sulks at the remarks of the saucy girl, Ash feels the need to ask the most obvious question. "Paul, you seem more…distant than usual today. What's the matter?"

"Nothing you'd know about."

"Just what in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about Paul, Ash," Reggie clears up for the Kanto trainer. "My baby brother is just a tad pissed off."

"Reggie, don't tell him, and 'baby brother' stopped being cool when I was six!"

Paul's older brother ignores him and continues explaining to the rival trainer, "Paul is just disappointed because his new girlfriend couldn't come with him to the house this week."

"Oh! A new girlfriend, Paul?" Ash replies with some insincerity. To everyone else in the den, it sounded like Ash was teasing Paul about this news.

"It's nothing, alright? She is a…really busy person. She can't be there for everything we do, and I just have to…"

"Oh, look! Paul's blushing! He's blushing!" Zoey brings to the attention of everyone in the den. Reggie and Ash see exactly what the female coordinator was talking about as Paul's cheeks turn a somewhat deep crimson.

Embarrassed that is private life has turned into such public fodder for some of his good friends and associates, Paul gets up from his seat in the den telling everyone there to "Leave me alone," before eventually leaving the den and heading for any part of the house in which they aren't located.

As he leaves, Ash wanted to tie up one glaring loose end. "Paul, wait! Man, I wanted to ask him who is girlfriend is."

"It's Cynthia, Ash."

"Oh thanks, May," he replies. It takes no more than a second for the trainer to turn back around and see the host of this week long retreat standing right in front of him.

"May!" he exclaims, getting up and giving the young woman a big hug. Letting go after quite a while, he gets a good look at her from top to bottom and says, "It's great seeing you again. Really, it is."

"Same here, Ash. Honestly, I think it's just great being around real friends for a change."

The studied trainer listens to every word that exits the mouth of the bandana wearing coordinator. The last word that she spoke rang loudly in his mind. It is important because he realizes that when he thought that May was looking for some sort of a change during their initial conversation on the phone one week ago, he was spot on in this assumption.

For him, it is a great sign. For now, though, he opts to take things slow given the situation. "Say May, do you want to…talk alone for a bit? You said over the phone that we had a lot of catching up to do, and I have to admit I'm a bit…curious as to what you meant."

Looking into the eyes of the trainer for a second and listening carefully to how Ash worded his question, May wonders why Ash wanted to delve deeper into what she felt was a straightforward statement. Despite this potential confusion, she knows that a good conversation between friends shouldn't hurt. "Okay, come with me and we'll go to my room together and talk one on one."

As the two left the den with May leading Ash in the direction of the beach house's master bedroom, Reggie and Zoey find the perfect opportunity to tease the duo. They make a sound similar to a hum hinting at the possibility of sparks igniting between the two, mostly because of Ash's tone directed towards May.

Neither Ash nor May pay the breeder and the coordinator any mind as they both leave for May's bedroom. As they make their way up the stairs with May naturally leading the way with her friend being foreign to the house layout, one more question hangs in Ash's mind. "So how the heck did Paul end up with Cynthia? That seems…I know that Paul admired Cynthia way back when, but I would have bet the farm against them actually being together."

"You're gonna have to ask Paul. He's _very_ tight-lipped about it, but he really does love her. I can see it when they look in each other's eyes. I know that he has always admired her battling skills, so I think that that had to be a factor of sorts. But enough about Paul and Cynthia; let's talk," she says as they make their way to the bedroom. Shutting the door behind him provides Ash the privacy that he feels he needs for his conversation with May.

Once the door is shut, Ash turns around to find his friend seated at the foot of the bed. Seeing the chair seated by the desk, he brings it close to May and sits down for what he is sure will be quite a revealing talk. The silence in the very large room is broken by the trainer who wants to know first of all, "Okay, you told me that you didn't want to talk about the breakup with Dawn over the phone. We're alone now, so…what happened? I've been wondering about it all week."

May all but knew that Ash would ask her that question. Unlike Kelly a few minutes ago in the backyard, May feels more comfortable letting her friend know the whole story behind Dawn's break up. "First off, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, especially Kelly. You know how hotheaded she can get at times. I fear if she ever knew the whole story, she'll wanna hurt Dawn…badly. Even though I'm very pissed off at her, I don't want anyone to get hurt in a fit of rage."

"Okay. I promise. Nobody will know about this. Now, just…what happened?"

Nodding her head a few times, May feels better about what she's going to say. Though it doesn't make the revelation any easier to tell the trainer, she feels better knowing that this information will remain in the right hands until the time is right. "All right. Now, you know that Dawn's mother has _never_ liked me and Dawn being together. Oh, yeah. Johanna was fine with Dawn and I just being friends, but us as girlfriends caused her to waive the red flag."

"She would go on these tirades about me and would tell me that I was corrupting her daughter, which is a total crock of bull. Dawn was the one who asked me to be her girlfriend four years ago, not the other way around. So if anyone corrupted anyone, it was Dawn doing it to me, which she didn't. But she kept up the act saying it's not normal. You're setting a bad example for other girls. It's wrong. It's unnatural. It's this. It's that. We tried our best to convince her to get behind us, and…it didn't work. Sometimes, it doesn't work, and Johanna basically kicked Dawn out of the house and told her don't come back until you shape up. She was heartbroken, as you might expect, but she stuck behind me despite it all. This all happened during…our first month of being together."

"Well, I know all about that," Ash admits. "That's no secret. And I know that Dawn tried to mend fences with Johanna throughout all those years. It's amazing that they were still talking through it all."

"I wouldn't call it talking as much as it was back and forth yelling between the two. Johanna pretty much told Dawn that she'll only be welcome back in the house if she breaks ties with me. This went on for years. We stayed together despite everything going against us. Johanna tried every trick in the book to break us apart, and a month ago, she apparently found the one straw that would break the camel's back. She gave Dawn the ultimatum to either leave me or…kiss her inheritance goodbye."

This revelation causes Ash to raise his eyebrows. Who in the world would have thought that of all things money would come in between May and Dawn's extensive unity? It did not speak to the Dawn Berlitz that he knew in the least bit. "Over the last…two weeks of our relationship, I tried so hard…" May stops to gather herself, but the pain of the breakup and its circumstances is just too much for her to bear without some form of release. She cries once more, leaving the details still very much up in the air.

Seeing his friend in obvious pain, Ash gets up from his seat and gives May a hug. Wrapping his arms around the hurting young woman who apologizes for breaking down in front of him, Ash assures her that she's okay to let her feelings out in this way and that she has nothing to apologize for whatsoever. "Go at your own pace," he says. "You're in no rush."

Looking upward at the warm but firm eyes of Ash Ketchum, May feels most at peace at this very moment. Though still in tears in response to what she would consider a tragic breakup brought on by fear, cowardice and a lack of regard for commitment, being held in the arms of someone who cares a great deal for her makes her feel much better. It is an active symbol of assurance that everything will be alright even when questions still exist.

"Ash, I think…" May says through her ever-present tears, "I think I'm ready to continue."

* * *

A/N: The rest of Ash and May's conversation is in the next chapter, so stay tuned for that!


	4. Where There's a Will, There's a Way Out

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 4- Where There's a Will, There's a Way Out)

* * *

"Hey, Zoey. I really should be honest about something. There _is_ a reason why Cynthia isn't here on vacation with Paul," Reggie informs the tomboy.

"What?"

"She…hasn't been feeling that well lately. It's nothing serious. She just didn't want to put a damper on the vacation even if she was just a little bit ill."

"I hope she's alright."

"Like I said, she should be. She's one tough egg to crack."

"Reggie! Zoey!" calls out a voice before the body belonging to the voice walks into the den with her best friend in tow. It's Kelly with Katie not that far behind her.

Both breeder and coordinator greet the two Lilycove City residents before Kelly asks them, "Where's May? I was gonna ask her something, but she came in to say hi to Ash. Now I don't know where she is."

"Oh, May?" Zoey questions. "She and Ash went upstairs in the master bedroom to 'talk'." After letting Kelly know where her crush is, Zoey laughs once again at the possibility of more of her friends coming together and falling for one another. This news causes Kelly to open her eyes in shock.

"I don't get it," she admits. "What would they have to talk about in private?"

"Ooh, am I sensing some…jealousy on your part, Kelly?" Reiji asks the purple-haired beauty.

"Remember, Reggie," Zoey teasingly adds, "this is the week where Kelly is gonna make May her girlfriend. She guaranteed us all on the phone before the vacation."

This comment from Zoey causes both her and Reggie to laugh at the pickle Kelly finds herself in right now. The purple-haired girl tells the two hyenas in front of her to shut up before she and Katie leave for the steps that lead to the bedrooms.

Before Kelly can go upstairs and get to the bottom of why Ash and May are talking alone, Katie stops her and says, "I told you not to get arrogant, Kelly. Yes, just about everyone knows that you love May, but that doesn't mean you're alone."

"Katie, two things," Kelly explains while she stands at the foot of the stairs, "One, to reiterate, I am not arrogant, and two; don't believe what Reggie and Zoey were talking about. Just because the two of them are talking alone doesn't mean that they are falling in love with each other."

"If you are so…unconcerned with the fact that Ash and May are alone together, why did you walk to these stairs so quickly when Reggie and Zoey made what was an obvious joke?"

"Look, Katie, I just wanna check and make sure! All right? It's best friend's and potential girlfriend's intuition that's telling me to go upstairs." As Kelly takes her first step leading to the master bedroom, she asks her friend, "You coming with me?"

"I…I just don't see the point. Good luck, Kelly," she says, making her way to the kitchen to get a snack while her hometown friend heads up the remaining number of stairs.

* * *

"Ash, I think…" May says through her ever-present tears, "I think I'm ready to continue."

"Go on, and take your time," Ash assures the girl well protected in his arms.

Though he probably knows it at this point in their conversation, May is not about to tell Ash a syrupy sweet story right now. "So Johanna gave Dawn her ultimatum. Dawn's…demeanor really began to change over this time. She started to recollect more on moments of the past, especially those she shared with her mother. I was afraid that she was having second thoughts about our relationship. I confronted her about my fears, and she told me in typical Dawn fashion that I have no need to worry. But after a week or so, her mood began to change."

"She told me that if her mother goes through the process of leaving her out of her will; it'll be like she doesn't even exist in her mom's eyes. She told me she just couldn't risk tearing her family apart like that and I questioned her pride. I even questioned her morals because it seemed like she chose money over her girlfriend. She denied that and told me that she was actually choosing her family over her girlfriend. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I reminded her that the closest thing she has had to family over the past four years has been me. I cared for you while on the road when you were sick. You've stood up to Johanna before with no problem, but now when money is on the line, you give in to what your mother wants? She…she just said that she was sorry and that this was a risk she couldn't take."

This revelation precedes yet another crying fit for May and yet another hug from Ash assuring her that she tried her best, but also saying, "When some people are pushed to the brink, you see their true character come to the surface. I'm sorry that you had to see this side of Dawn."

"Forget it," May counters. "I don't care if she gets a seven-figure sum when her mom passes. If someone is willing to throw four years down the drain, then they aren't worth it. Even if they have defended you and your relationship for years, it's not worth it. Even if you truly love the person with all their heart, if they can't be there for you when it counts the most, it's not worth trying to save. Even if…even if…"

"Even if…what?"

"Even if you've given her…your virginity, which is something you can _never_ get back, if she won't be with someone she loves instead of someone that her mother loves for her, then good riddance, Dawn! Have a nice freaking life. I just wish you knew the heart that you broke when you sold out on me and on us. Damn you, Dawn Berlitz!"

"May!"

"No, Ash! I mean it!" she shrieks through her tears. "I'm not a bad person. I care for people a great deal, and I don't lax in relationships with people I love. Why does this happen to me?"

"I can't answer that," Ash says in consolation. Removing the embrace, he explains to the hurt coordinator in as comforting terms as he can muster from his mouth, "Some people just don't know what they want and they are with people that are certain what they want. This is where problems often begin in relationships. I know I'd never do anything like that to you. I don't care if my mother left me the key to Pallet Town, which I know she doesn't have."

"Ash," May speaks. "You've always been great to me. You're like the big brother I've never had. I feel like could tell you anything with no worries." For some reason, this comment disappoints Ash somewhat. Perhaps knowing for certain that May saw their relationship as the equivalent of the assuring big brother and the tentative little sister served as a great letdown for the trainer, who started to develop feelings for her over the past week. "Thanks for listening, Ash."

Coming back to his senses after May's admission, Ash answers, "No problem. I'll...you know I'll be there whenever you need a helping hand. I'll leave you here to compose yourself."

Somewhat let down because of May's remarks, he nevertheless kisses her on the top of her head and leaves for the exit. Partially opening the door, Ash begins to leave before a question comes to his head like a bright idea. "May, I'm curious. Why didn't you want Kelly to know about all of this?"

May is a bit surprised to hear this question come out of Ash's mouth for a brief moment. She thought that he knew about it, but she must have been misinformed about his knowledge of the subject. "Okay, I thought you knew about this, but I guess I was wrong. The truth is I had no idea how Kelly would react to this at all. She's been through quite a bit in her life. Several years ago, she got kicked out of her own house. Not only isn't she on the will, her parents don't acknowledge her. It's as if she never existed. This is all because she came out to them eight years ago and _completely _cut her off. It's really sad and at times, it does get her down but she tries not to let it do that. By not telling Kelly the whole story, it was my hope that I wouldn't conjure up old memories and—like I said, this is supposed to be a fun time and…"

"May?" a voice asks. This voice doesn't belong to Ash, and it causes both him and May to turn to the door and find a young woman standing by the door. "You didn't trust me, May?"

"Kelly it isn't that," she says, trying to defend her actions. "It's just…you know. I didn't want you worrying about me, and I just hate it when you're sad. I just had a feeling that hearing Dawn's story would…would not be good for you."

"I'm your friend, May," Kelly speaks with one tear coming down her eye. "Why couldn't you tell me the truth?" Kelly inquires and then she leaves the doorway running off into another direction.

May feels a sense of responsibility for this happening and with Ash now placed deep in the back of her mind, May runs to attempt to explain her actions to her best friend. It might take a while, but she will use as much time as she needs to fix this misunderstanding.


	5. The Current Dilemma at Hand

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 5- The Current Dilemma at Hand)

* * *

As he presses a few buttons on his cell phone while in his room for the week, Paul is about to come home, if only for a few minutes. If anyone ever asked him, he would say that home is wherever his heart is, just like the old saying goes. Once the rings stop on the other end of the line, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Hello?"

"Cynthia? How are you doing, honey?"

Sighing while in the restroom of the pokemon center in Sandgem Town, Cynthia answers, "Still under the weather. Just like this morning. I don't know what it is. I just kept throwing up. I thought it was nausea, but I'm not showing any of the other symptoms."

Thinking it over on the other end of the line, Paul has his girlfriend's best interests on his mind. "I want you to go to a doctor tomorrow morning. Figure out what's ailing you and get it fixed."

"But Paul…"

"Don't 'but Paul' me. You're sick! You need care! I know you said that you wanted me to have fun this week and to not worry about you, but it's hard not to worry when you're telling me this."

"Paul, I hate doctors!" she responds, almost to the point of whining.

"Do you like being sick?"

These words cause Cynthia to pause for a bit. There is no arguing with Paul in this situation and that doesn't make her the happiest of campers as she growls to her boyfriend on the other end of the line.

"I thought so," he says, not even needing to hear another word from his girlfriend. Lucky for him, he is not on a video phone. If he were, the member of the Sinnoh Elite Four would be treated to a very snide smile from Paul.

"I'll go to the doctor," she explains to the Veilstone City resident, "but I won't like it."

"You're not supposed to like visits from the doctor, Cynthia. I'm twenty-six, and I'm right there with you. I can't stand my doctor either. The best part of any visit is when it's over and…wait a minute, baby. There's some commotion outside of my door. I'm gonna check on it and talk to you later, sound good?"

"Okay, Paul," she says before both partners hang up their respective phones. Wanting to find out just what is happening outside of his door; Paul gets up from his seat and opens the door.

Now out in the hallway, Paul hears the voice of May. Walking to the left of the hall in the direction of May's master bedroom, he can now see May in front of a closet. Out of the corner of his eye, he can also see his old nemesis Ash Ketchum at the other end of the hallway which leads to the bottom of the steps. By the looks of this scene, Paul doesn't believe that Ash can see him. 'I guess he was curious about the sounds himself,' Paul figures as he now places his undivided attention at the scene before him.

"Kelly, please come out of there!" May exclaims in frustration at not just Kelly, but herself.

"Tell me why you didn't tell me the truth in the first place," she replies.

"Will you come out of the closet first?"

"May, you know that I've already done that. It'll be nine years this July."

"No, Kelly. Quit the sarcasm and come out here!" she says through a small bout of laughter. "Come out here so I can see you. Girl, I'm worried about you! That's part of the reason why I kept this secret from you."

"You were worried?"

"Yes, Kelly, and if you come out here and talk to me, I'll tell you why. I'll tell you _every_ reason why. Just…I don't want this to come between us at all. Our friendship is worth more than that. Our friendship is worth you coming out of there and talking about this with me."

A few seconds of silence pass and to May, the time is deafening. She is not sure what her good friend is thinking, but whatever it is, she would like to know. She doesn't like this side of Kelly at all. She is deeply regretting holding her peace from her the entire time and having her find out the truth the hard way.

Leaning her forehead against the closet, May is really conflicted at the moment. While Ash and Paul look on and would like nothing more than to help their friend in need, but can't step in lest they be rightfully accused of eavesdropping.

"Look, Kelly," May speaks, almost to a whisper. "If it's any consolation, I made a mistake. I should have told you the truth from the beginning, okay? I just…" May is interrupted by the opening of the closet door. Stepping back to allow Kelly to come out, May is greeted by her friend with obvious tears on her face.

The Lilycove City native looks her longtime crush in the eye and agrees with her last statement, saying "You're right. But you said there were _reasons _why you didn't tell me, as in 'more than one reason'? I just want to know what they are."

"Okay, Kelly. You know what the first one is. The whole debacle with your folks…I know you've said it has made you a stronger person, but you are still affected by it every day. I can tell especially when I'm with my parents or when Max and his wife talk about having children."

Cupping the face of her best friend, May affirms her reasoning by once again stating to Kelly, "I didn't want to see you hurt and I didn't want you to cry over _my_ spilled milk."

"May, that's what friends are for!" Kelly retorts. "We're supposed to be there for each other, even if it hurts. I'm supposed to cry with you no matter how painful the problem may be, and it hurt me that you couldn't trust me with this. After thirteen years I would hope that this wouldn't even be an issue, but…" thinking about it for a second, there are some parts of her friend's story that do make sense. Kelly's tendency to be very passionate about these situations considering her own personal story has made her somewhat sympathetic to people who sacrifice their family in the name of love.

"Maybe you were looking out for me earlier," Kelly ponders to May. "I probably would have lashed out at Dawn and gotten mad at her for no real reason. If she wants to leave you, then so be it. It probably wasn't meant to be. It's nothing to get upset about, but I don't get why you told Ash about this before me. That's what I don't understand, May."

"It was…I don't know," May admits. "It's probably because Ash traveled with Dawn a lot and might have had a sense of something like this happening. He did once say that Johanna was quite…overbearing at times and other times she'd sometimes be cold. That can have a negative effect for a teen or young girl at times."

"Anything else?"

"Well," she begins, struggling to find the proper words so as not to insult her friend in any way. After finding the words not coming to her, she decides to throw caution to the wind and be blunt with her good friend. May will give Kelly the honesty that she truly deserves. "I hate to sound…sexist when I say this, but Ash is a guy. I guess a guy would think more rational and not be as emotional…Kelly. Kelly, hold it! Let me explain! Come on!" she says as she watches her violet-haired friend scrunch her face and tear up once again.

Backed into a corner and very unsure of what to do in this situation, May decides to reach out. She wraps Kelly into a hug and continues explaining her actions of late. "Look, I've known Ash a bit longer, and…he's like my big brother. I feel I could tell him anything on my mind with no worries."

"He's just a big brother, right?"

"Uh…yeah!" she answers with some minor hesitation.

"Then what's the sudden interest in letting a guy know about all of your problems? I feel like I'm being pushed to the side."

"Kelly, you know that Ash isn't just some guy to me, and…you'll always be my number one girl." Looking into the eyes of the tearful girl, May explains to her, "It's just…you're a very emotionally-driven person. You know this. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Quite the opposite, in fact; it's one of my favorite traits about you. I love the fact that you actually care about issues like the one you and Dawn both experienced. You get involved and you actually take a stand."

"You said you…loved something about me?" Kelly asks, building on the comment that May made about one of her traits. She hopes with every fiber in her being that it means something—anything beyond good friendship.

"Yes, Kelly. I did."

"All right! Hang on a second! Back up, you two!" a new voice says, entering the scene. It belongs to Ash, who has had enough of the conversation between May and Kelly. He feels that based on a few comments and actions made by Kelly that she is trying to put May on some type of a guilt trip in order to earn her favor or something of the sort. Paul watches all of this from his perfect position at the other end of the hallway and can't believe that Ash has inserted himself into this very emotional discussion.

"Ash?" May questions.

"Yes, it's me. I was listening the entire time to this and I just had to say something to set the record straight. Kelly, you listened to what was a private conversation between May and I, and I thought that it wouldn't be too out of order for me to return the favor."

"Ash!"

"May, just hear me out and think about my theory. Just consider everything that has occurred since the start of the trip and give it some thought. Now when I hear everything that Kelly has said just now, I really think that she is very jealous of me."

"What?"

"Jealous, Ash?"

"Think about it!" he reaffirms. "Why would she want your confirmation that I am nothing more than a big brother to you, May? What would she gain from knowing that?"

Tentatively looking at Kelly, May wonders about Ash's words. She has been noticing that Kelly has been a bit jumpy and on edge over the course of the morning and afternoon.

Putting the pieces of the puzzle together, the picture is becoming slightly clearer to the coordinator from Petalburg. Anyone that has wanted to speak with May away from the rest of the visitors in the house would get a scowl, a stare or any other type of dirty look from Kelly. It's as if Kelly and only Kelly wanted time alone or near her friend if she could spare it.

Looking her best friend dead in the eyes, May has what many would consider an obvious question for the girl. "Kelly, be honest with me like I was with you. Do you…love me?"

Kelly feels as if her ship has come in. This is the question that has weighed heavily on her mind for several years, and with it being brought to the table by May and not the other way around "May, I…I've been there through all of the boyfriends and the girlfriends. I've waited because I'm your friend first. I've had these feelings for a long time, and…your breakup with Dawn was almost like a blessing in disguise for me because I finally felt that I had a chance."

"Your not answering her question, Kelly," Ash says in annoyance with the girl's inability to give May a simple answer to a simple question.

"It takes time, Ash."

"It takes a 'yes' or a 'no' answer! All you're doing is dragging your feet."

"I have to explain myself!" Kelly defends, raising her voice to Ash. "I'm being honest with May, which is what she asked for."

"She didn't ask for the latest spoken word epic, she just wants an answer. Something you obviously can't give her, so I will."

"Ash! All right you know what?" Kelly asks him.

Flabbergasted at the scene before her, May is suddenly turned around so that she is facing him, Ash says "May, there's something that I have to tell you that Kelly obviously can't."

"May—all right. You asked for it. Ash forced my hand, so here's my answer," and after this admission from Kelly comes another from her…and Ash.

"May…I love you," say the two in unison. For a few seconds after this, all that occurs between the trio is May looking at both Ash and Kelly with her mouth wide open while they scowl at each other and talk about the other one stealing their respective thunder.

Then, for some reason, everything snaps. Perhaps it was the back and forth arguing that she was witnessing between two people who were great friends before love became a factor, or it was the snide backstabbing and eavesdropping that both parties are guilty of that caused it, but May screams for both Kelly and Ash to stop arguing.

"Look, I—I just came off of a very hard breakup. This isn't helping me at all with my friends arguing like this over me!" May explains. Sighing, she finds her current dilemma to be a difficult one. Shaking her head in whatever emotion she is feeling at the moment, she makes the turn for her bedroom.

Before she goes to the door, she tells both Ash and Kelly, "I—I gotta think about this. Honestly, I do have feelings for both of you. I…I guess getting confronted with these feelings and knowing that both of you return them made me snap. Look, bottom line, this is _my_ decision. I just need some time to think without both of you nearby. Don't come to see me unless Max or one of the other guests has arrived. I hope you understand." With these words, May makes the turn to her room and shuts the door behind her leaving the duo to have to deal with each other now that Paul has left the scene in complete shock as he heads back to his room.

"You're being ridiculous," Kelly speaks.

"Me? You're the one who guilt tripped May when you got jealous of her and I just talking together!"

"No, look. You really think that with May's…not just current but long history with partners that you could match up? This entire vacation was my chance, but all of a sudden, you notice May."

"No, not all of a sudden, Kelly," Ash corrects. "I've noticed her for a while. I just…I've been away for a while, that's the problem. I guess being away for so long made me focus on other things. But I've always wondered in the back of my mind if she and I could work, just like you have."

"But would you _really_ give yourself a snowball's chance in July? May hasn't had any guys on her mind. Talking to her so many times, believe me because I know. But I've seen her give me a hint before you even came here. She asked about someone who could love her and looked right into my eyes. Can you top that?"

"You've been here longer than I have, and that's not a hint."

"Who died and made you the bookkeeper of love hinting?" Kelly inquires. "Over the past several years, I've been closest to her through all of her girlfriends, and now someone who she was calling 'big brother' not too long ago wants to change that? Can you really do that? Can you? I want to know."

Rubbing his chin Ash is growing very restless with Kelly at the moment. Her head is starting to match her mouth in terms of size. Ash really would like nothing more than to make sure that his friend is happy, but at the same time, he grew in curiosity at May's numerous mentions of wanting a change in her life. While it could indeed mean little to nothing, the trainer does not see the harm in making sure that his assumption is correct. In his way stands a very passionate and fiery girl who would also like nothing more than to make sure that May's happiness is first. The only problem is that they both see May's happiness with themselves playing a great part.

"I asked you a question, Ash," Kelly says, reversing the roles which they played just a few minutes ago. "Do you really think that you can be May's boyfriend, even though she hasn't had one since her mid-teens?"

For Ash, the answer is a clear and simple one. It matters very little to him what Kelly thinks, as he has just as much a right to pursue a love interest as she does. He has no problem using three simple words to tell Kelly that he has a shot and will take it. There are three simple words that give him confidence to go out and take on the world, even though he is only entering a state of being love struck the likes of which he hasn't felt before.

Leaning closely into Kelly's face, Ash smiles and simply tells her, "Yes, I can."


	6. Fun Time Is Over

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 6- Fun Time Is Over)

* * *

"Yes you can?" Kelly questions. "Yes you can?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Ash inquires with a very clear smile on his face. Though he isn't sure if he has frazzled or broken the city girl, he words combined with May's admission do appear to have her in a very uncomfortable position.

"Yes you can—what the heck are you, some kind of politician?"

"No," he laughs in response to a question that he believed was out of left field. "Politics make my head hurt. Look, I just really think that it can work. I know I may not be the most…affectionate tool in the shed, but there's no better time than the present."

"All right, there it is again!" Kelly counters. "You think that using all of these fancy words and double talk about 'change' really makes some inkling of a difference in people's minds? May could be hearing all of this, and you actually expect her to believe you?"

"She can if she wants to, and based on what she said, it looks as if she's at least considering it."

"She needs more than just these empty promises of change."

"Empty?" Ash asks, almost to the point of feeling insulted.

"Hey, you guys," Zoey yells from the bottom of the steps, "come downstairs so we can all fix tonight's dinner!"

Because of Zoey's call for everyone to come downstairs, Kelly and Ash's argument has come to a near abrupt halt. Paul almost immediately comes down the stairs after Zoey's call much to the confusion of the Kanto and Hoenn residents who watch him nonchalantly walk through the hallway, past the two of them and down the stairs without so much as a comment towards the infatuated folk.

As Paul walks down the stairs, both Kelly and Ash both know that they would rather have their business remain exactly that. Imagining both Zoey and Reggie teasing them about having affection for the same person would be far too much for either to withstand.

"Give us just a minute, Zoey!" Kelly exclaims. Turning to Ash, she explains, "We'll go down there and we won't tell them everything, because in all honesty, this is none of their business. We'll just say that May needed some time alone and leave it at that. This is between you and me. They really don't need to know. Reggie and Zoey are like piranhas and if they knew this, we'd never hear the end of it." Ash laughs, only because he knows that Kelly is telling the truth. Bringing out her right hand, she asks in her stone face and unchanging demeanor, "Temporary truce?"

Ash is somewhat hesitant. He heard this aboard the St. Anne from those bumbling buffoons in Team Rocket. The only difference between then and now is that that was a life-threatening situation. This is far from one, but that doesn't mean that it isn't important.

Despite that, Kelly's logic for keeping things in makes perfect sense and is enough reason for him to shake his latest rival's hand and declare a truce.

The handshake is a firm one on both ends. Neither one feels like letting the other one go as they stare lasers into each other's eyes. Finally, Ash decides that their temporary pact has been sealed long enough and seeks to let go of the handshake and make his way downstairs. Kelly, however, has other plans and as the trainer lets go, she pulls Ash into her space so that both bodies are touching.

Leaning in, Kelly has to stand on her toes and whisper a message of warning to Ash. "Don't you dare get in my way you son of a…"

"Watch it, Kelly," Ash counters, pulling away from the feisty girl and walking down the stairs in the direction of the kitchen to get away from his nemesis. It is not that long before the jaded coordinator joins Ash downstairs to get further instructions from the breeder/coordinator duo.

* * *

In the kitchen, Katie works with Zoey and Reggie to prepare what is supposed to be a large first night meal. A few of the guests that are supposed to be at the house are running late or won't come until later, and the best cooks in the house at the moment are these three. May has prepared for just about anything.

Whoever doesn't want to eat the food on the Porta Vista boardwalk for the entirety of the trip has the option of eating from a refrigerator full of food. The trio has different designations for the evening meal. While Reggie has his eye on seasoning and preparing a beef roast, vegetables, potatoes and other special ingredients for a stew, Zoey and Katie work on a large salad and prepare a dessert for later in the evening.

With all the ingredients mixed together and bubbling inside of a large pot for soups and stews, Reggie can find the time to relax and allow the meal to slow cook. He wanted to give the girls a hand with the salad and dessert, but they kindly let him know that he deserves a rest for all of his hard work.

Once sitting down just outside of the open kitchen, the bell to the front door rings causing Reggie to get back up from his seat and head for the door. Knowing that both Kelly and Ash are basically inept as far as cooking is concerned, Reggie gave the two of them the simple task of picking up sodas and other drinks for the dinner and the rest of the week. Looking through the peephole of the door expecting to see the two with several drinks in their arms, he is instead greeted by Drew, but the two people that are alongside Drew causes his heart to sink for a bit.

"Aww, man!" he exclaims.

"What's wrong, Reggie?"

Turning to Zoey, he opens the door to the house letting in Drew and then letting in Max and his wife dressed in her casual wear for this week and letting her sky blue hair down for a change. Once the latter two enter the house hand in hand, Reggie expresses his disdain to Zoey by announcing, "The married people are here."

"And just what is wrong with married people, Reggie?" Max inquires while draping his right arm across Solana's shoulders and pulling her in close.

"I'll answer that," Zoey interjects for Reggie. "Married people are a bore."

"Amen sister," Reggie affirms, giving his short-haired friend a high five in the process.

"Are you trying to say that I can't have fun because I married Max?"

"Yes I am, Ranger Lana," Zoey responds. "Reggie, why don't you break down the reasons why married people are boring?"

"Don't mind if I do, but first…" Reggie walks up to the steps leading to the bedroom and yells to May that Max and Solana are both at the house. After a few seconds, the breeder can hear a door open and shut and May tell him that she'll be right down.

It is not that long before May makes good on her word and is downstairs saying hello to Drew and giving her sister-in-law and brother big hugs. With Max, she holds on for an especially long time.

Asking how May is doing, Max gets a surprising answer of, "I feel like crap. Please keep me in your thoughts."

"What do you mean?" asks the twenty-year-old before he hears two voices outside of the house arguing about something and arguing very loudly.

Zoey gets up from her spot in the kitchen and a conversation with Solana to find out who is making all the noise. Opening the door outside, she sees Kelly and Ash with several cases of soda cans near them arguing about whether their party would rather have Coke or Pepsi products for the week. Zoey says nothing, instead opting to look at the scene before her flabbergasted at the childish back and forth between the two about something as insignificant as cold drinks.

"I told you, Ash, May likes Pepsi! Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"And I told you, Kelly, that not everyone else is gonna want Pepsi. Or were you thinking about yourself again?"

"You know what? Screw you," Kelly interjects. "I don't have to take this," she concludes before turning to the door and finding all of the guests of the beach house standing by the awning of the doorway watching this scenario take place.

"Just what is going on between you two?" Solana questions as she heard just about every word from the two of them. As Kelly and Ash embarrassingly look on at the crowd they have generated, they notice that May is not amongst the faces looking at them in some level of shock.

She was the only one who stayed inside during the arguments. While her two crushes are outside and at each other's throats, she bangs her head against the coffee table while groaning in response to the self-inflicted pain.

If she could forget that this day has ever happened, then she will count the day as a success.

* * *

A/N: Please do not hurt me for what happens in the next chapter. NOTHING will come of it! I promise!


	7. Spontaneous Conversation

Election Week

NOTE: For your information, the shipping of Max and Solana is called **DeoxysStalkerShipping** and Paul and Cynthia is called **WhiteTruthShipping** (darn it! I had a better name for that!).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 7- Spontaneous Conversation)

* * *

While tossing and turning, moaning and groaning in her master bedroom, May just can't get any sleep, no matter what she tries. The day, which was supposed to start a great week of fun in the sun with friends, turned into a very hellish time when she learned that the two people she's shared crushes with for so long love her back. While she believed that Kelly and Ash would put their differences aside in the name of having a great time, her hopes were dashed when the two love struck souls argued back and forth about the sodas that their party would drink for the next seven days. 'So much for maturity,' she thought as the houseguests reentered for dinner. Unfortunately for her, she thought too soon.

Much to her surprise, no words were exchanged between Ash, Kelly and the rest of the party about their argument, although she did hear Ash say something about not wanting to talk about it as the guests came back into the house. At this point, it appeared that she would ultimately be spared the embarrassment of everyone knowing the truth. As Reggie sat down with everyone else to say grace before eating their meal, May noticed Ash and Kelly sitting down next to each other at the dinner table for some strange reason. While Paul's older brother dedicated the meal to the man upstairs, the sounds that May heard just above ground caused her to take a peek and wonder what was happening. When the dueling duo noticed that the object of their affection had her eye on them, they quit their tomfoolery, if only for that moment. From that point, Reggie finished his grace and dinner initially went by without a hitch.

That calmness lasted for less than ten minutes before Kelly made a snide remark that the meal would have been better with Pepsi, which snowballed into back and forth arguments between the two about things not always having to be about May. Zoey, being one to always speak things that were on her mind, made a comment to Reggie that Kelly and Ash fight like they are in love with each other. Not thinking, both of them quickly clarified that they were in love, but not with each other. Like solving a three-piece jigsaw puzzle, it didn't take long for the people at the table to realize that with all the fuss that the trainer and coordinator made about May that she was the one that they were fighting against.

With this realization came teasing, especially from Reggie and Zoey. What May didn't expect was that her brother and his wife would also involve themselves in a singing of 'sitting in a tree'. It especially surprised her that Solana, who is not that far away from age thirty, would do that. Even though she later apologized when May left the dinner table to go back to her room, she hoped that the Pokemon Ranger would have at least served as a voice of reason, giving her sympathy due to her very unique and unenviable scenario.

The entire day was a wreck, plain and simple. Just thinking about it is hurting her head and keeping her up along with some other noise in the house. Sitting up in her bed and taking a few deep breaths May stays as silent as she can as she listens to what sounds like music, though it is very faint.

"Who could that be?" she asks out loud. The question is a legitimate one as she looks at the clock. It is well past two o'clock on Monday morning and everyone has long since gone to bed. Not knowing of any way to cure her onset insomnia and bored by just sitting in her dark room, May decides to find the source of the music. Taking extra care opening her door, the conflicted coordinator stands in the middle of the hallway to listen once more for the source of the sound.

It does not take long for her to figure out that the music is coming from the left end of the hallway leading to the stairs. Passing a few empty rooms reserved for guests coming tomorrow, the room that Kelly and Katie share, Reggie and Paul's room and finally Ash's room before he hears a few lyrics of a song along with an accompanying singer to boot.

As she opens the door to the room and sees Drew drumming on his desk to a tune while having his headphones on maximum volume. Seeing the nightlight creep onto his desk from some foreign source, Drew pauses his mp3 player and turns around to find May greet him while he's listening to music well past midnight.

"I'm sorry," he speaks. "Did I wake you?"

Giggling before answering his question, she says, "No. You couldn't sleep either, I presume?"

"Nope," Drew smiles back to the young lady. "I've tried everything, but these eyelids just won't go down."

May shakes her head for a moment. It would appear that she and her friend are in the same pickle as they can't get to sleep. As much as she would like to help him and herself get to bed, she would also like someone to talk with about her love life. That is the primary reason why she can't get to sleep. Taking some time, she thinks about ways in which they both can get what they want. Mulling over the problem, she finds a solution as good as any.

"Drew," she says to get his attention, "put on a shirt, your shoes and some shorts and meet me at the front door in about three minutes. You can bring a jacket if you want." These are the only instructions that May gives the young man before she leaves to go back to her room and do the same.

* * *

After just a few minutes, both May and Drew went outside to take a stroll on the boardwalk, which is just a few blocks away from the house. It is May's hope that by walking, they will kill some time and hopefully burn off some energy.

While walking, Drew can't help but get into a conversation with the woman next to him. "So, May. I gotta ask you; how do you manage it? You've got two people…who are crazy about you, and you have feelings for them, too. I have trouble finding one that will tolerate me."

The more time that May got to spend with Drew, the more she realized that he had quite the sense of humor. "Well, believe me; I didn't expect any of this to happen. I'm…quite fortunate despite everything, though. The fact that so many people care about me and for me is a blessing. As far as…managing it? I think that's kind of a formal way of putting it, but I guess that's what I'm doing. I think of it as just me trying to figure out what the heck I'm gonna do. I'm surprised. Again, I never thought that something like this would happen."

"I don't think you should be surprised," Drew responds. "I mean, people just gravitate to you. They always have. Hell, I did it."

"Yes, you did," May affirms. "I won't lie to you. The time that we spent together as a couple was…great. I don't regret a single second of it, but…with how I started to feel about…love; I didn't think it was fair for you or me to continue."

Drew vividly remembers that time well. It was almost a decade ago when both he and May were in their mid-teens. "I'll never forget the day you broke up with me. You were crying that day because you didn't want your news to break my heart. After maybe…ten minutes of trying to calm you down and assure you that everything would be alright, you told me that…you had feelings for the same sex."

"It's funny that _I _thought that I would have to comfort you after telling you that I was gay." After a few seconds of silence, something comes to May's mind and peaks her curiosity. "Umm, Drew. I know that from that day we broke up onward, you've said that you had no problem with me coming out and eventually figuring out that I'm really bisexual, but…is that true? Are you really fine with all of this? I ask this because no one knows the feelings you had for me more than I do."

The emerald-haired male listens to the tone of his ex-girlfriend's voice and can tell that this subject is something that has weighed on her mind for quite a while. Ironically enough, Drew used a quote more associated with May's ex Dawn Berlitz to describe his feelings saying that she had no need to worry. Looking back on everything, however, he had to admit that he wasn't exactly telling the truth. "Well, I don't know. I was a little pissed off about it only because I loved you and thought we could work things out. But at the same time, I knew you couldn't control your feelings. I guess…I didn't want things to be any more difficult for you than I had a feeling they would be. So, I stepped away and let you go. If nothing else, I just wanted you to be happy no matter whom you were with, even though I would have preferred being with you."

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt your feelings, Drew. Like I said, I don't regret our time together at all. It's just that being with Solidad, Grace, Brianna, Marina and finally Dawn, being with other girls just seems to come naturally for me. I feel more comfortable with them, but…I can honestly say that my feelings for both Ash and Kelly are the same."

As they continue walking, Drew has something else on his mind. He hopes it will help May get to the bottom of her feelings. "What would you say attracts you most to both of them?"

"Well, Kelly has always been…close to me. She's been a great friend and finding out that she had similar feelings for girls made me wonder if something could happen, but during that time, I was always involved with someone else or she was involved with someone else, so we couldn't pursue these feelings without breaking our partner's hearts."

"And what about Ash?"

"Ash is another story entirely. For the longest time, we traveled together. I learned a lot from him, and the time we spent together is not something I can easily forget. We grew apart because of our work, but we always talked. I don't know if I started out having a crush on him that shifted to you and to the girls, but…as long as I've been involved with coordinating, he's been there and I've been curious. He's a really sweet guy who cares a lot about his friends and family. I've also admired his determination to be the best trainer he can be. I've never heard about him having a girlfriend before, but…one day, that will change. Someone will see what I'm seeing in him as of late."

"It seems to me that you have a very difficult decision on your hands."

"Yeah. I—I don't know. This would be much easier if I didn't have feelings for both of them like I do and if one of them were just not worth the trouble." It is at this point while walking nearly a half a mile through the extensive Porta Vista boardwalk that May's voice starts to break. Though Drew doesn't see it in the poor lighting, May is starting to cry some. "It's good to be loved, but it's not good to have people fight over you because of it. Both of them are good people, and that's what makes this so hard. I might break one of their hearts."

"Hey. Hey, May. Don't cry," Drew says, consoling May by giving her a friendly hug. Looking at his ex directly in the eye, he explains, "Don't cry. It's gonna be alright. Look, it's not as if you have to let them know right away." Placing his hand near her heart, he says, "Follow this. Do whatever it says, and you'll be fine."

Putting her head down for a second, May can't help but admire Drew's ways with his words. Her head is only down for a second because Drew lifts May's chin again. The sincerity and class that he is showing given all the circumstances surrounding this vacation is top notch. He has shown May nothing but respect in learning about the real pickle she finds herself in, and she respects that a bunch.

"You haven't changed much at all," she says before leaning in close to his face and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

This show of affection catches Drew off guard and then some. It has enough impact to make Drew step backward for a second just to catch his breath. To hear May talk about her feelings for both Ash and Kelly and then to be kissed by her ex seemed to not make much sense to him on the surface. "May, what in the world was that for?"

Stepping closer to Drew, she says, "There's nothing wrong with a kiss between friends." Wanting to say some words of objection, Drew is instead forced into mumbling as May puts her hand over his mouth. "This will be our little secret. Call it…thanks for helping me in this difficult spot. You understand?"

There is no use in arguing with May. After all, the kiss has come and gone, etched in stone forever with his only instruction being to keep it hush-hush. Saying he has not problem with it, he adds, "I'm getting kind of tired, May. What do you say we head back to the house and get some rest for the guests coming tomorrow?"

Conceding to the wishes of the allegedly sleepy, May says, "Alright," and they walk back to the house. After the kiss, not many words are exchanged between the two as they walk in the opposite direction of the boardwalk. May makes a few quick glances to the right of her, and brings her head down one more time.

'This is gonna be much harder than I thought,' she ponders.

* * *

A/N: Yep. I threw in ContestShipping. The reason why I said that it wouldn't amount to anything is that the only two shippings that will have a chance are Advance and Minamo. I did this chapter to make things just a _little_ more difficult for May. Look for new guests to come to the house next chapter. Stay tuned!


	8. Full Circle

Election Week

NOTE: Okay, no more speculation. This chapter all but confirms **AltruisticShipping**, the pairing of Reggie and Zoey. All those that guessed that they were a couple are correct.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 8- Full Circle)

* * *

Late Monday morning, a couple of feet walk down the stairs. Going into a few of the rooms and checking to see if there are people in these rooms, May cannot find anyone until she goes into the kitchen to find the same person she walked and talked with earlier that morning.

Walking up to Drew, who is enjoying a light breakfast of toast and juice, May gleefully sighs and then says, "For once, the house is quiet. Where the heck is everyone?"

"Everyone's enjoying the beach weather," Drew answers. "I told them that you had a rough night and you needed your rest. Kelly and Ash didn't agree with it, but everyone else thought that I should stay here with you until you woke up. And I should also mention this; Brock and Misty are both here. They came while you were asleep."

"Did they?"

"Yeah, and who else did you say was gonna come today aside from them?"

"Well, Sandra, Grace, Brianna and…Jackie are all gonna be here. They might be bringing some friends as well."

"Hmm. This will be my first time meeting Ranger Jack. Should be interesting. What about Savannah? You didn't mention her name."

"Savannah won't be here. Remember she's doing some coordinating tournaments in North America for the next two months. Sandra talked to me about it over the phone. She wanted to come but her recent success in the Grand Festival got the attention of a lot of promoters. She stands the chance of making a lot of money, and I don't blame her for going for it."

"Yeah, I don't blame her for doing it either. Say, didn't Sandra just turn twenty-one?"

"Yes. Three weeks ago."

"I thought so," he replies. Thinking over it for a second, it appears to Drew that May is attempting to dodge the real issue at hand. The guests at the beach house know that there will be several other people coming for a vacation. What only he and May know is that the two shared a kiss earlier today and neither of them have any intentions of furthering this affection, or so Drew thinks.

While his ex-girlfriend pours some orange juice into a Styrofoam cup, Drew has to at least start a dialogue with May about this issue. For him, there is no better time then right now given the emptiness of the house. "Uh, May? There's something that I think we need to talk about from earlier."

"Drew, I thought I said that our kiss was only meant as a kiss between friends."

"And I understand that," he responds, "but I know that the arguing that the two of them have done has to have some kind of effect on you. I can't remember us doing any arguing like that over anything while we were together. Just—have you actually thought about making a decision one way or the other_ this_ week? Are you sure you don't want to just take some more time to think about this outside of the vacation? Maybe something else will come up."

"I don't want this to drag on, Drew. Even if I have feelings for both Kelly and Ash, I want to make this decision and just have everyone move on from there. I think that would be for the best. Whomever I choose, I don't think I'll make a wrong choice. I thought about it a lot, and I'm sure I know how to go about picking one over the other. When everyone comes back for lunch this afternoon, they'll know the plan."

"And just what do you have in store to make your decision? You do realize that whatever it is, both Kelly and Ash will have to agree to it or it won't work, right?"

"I know this, Drew, and believe me when I say this plan is foolproof."

"Those would rank as famous last words, May," Drew replies as he takes a final swig of his orange juice and takes a passing glance out the window looking at Porta Vista's famous beach. "All I'm saying is that I'm really concerned. Not just for you, but for me. If the two of them find out that we kissed…damn, I don't even want to know what would happen."

"Drew," May says, "for the last time; that kiss is _our_ business. _¿Comprende?_"

Knowing his ex won't take anything less than a simple affirmation, he only smiles in May's direction saying, "Yeah, I understand," and checks the waves on the same beach he tackled a day ago.

* * *

Outside on the beach, activities of all sorts take place. From volleyball tournaments occurring closer to the boardwalk between groups of all ages to sandcastle contests happening near the ocean water where the sand is moister and built for packing.

While there is a hobby for everyone, there are those that are more apt to just relax and soak up the sun like married couple Max and Solana Maple, who are bathing their backs in the bright, morning sun. They covered each other's backs in sun block with Max taking extra special care of the large blazing sun tattoo which almost completely covers his wife's right upper arm. They are certain that they will be protected from any uncomfortable burning for at least the next hour.

The pokemon trainer and ranger can see most of the guests from their position on their respective beach towels. The timeless trio of Ash, Misty and Brock are playing with a beach ball and are the guests who are nearest to the ocean water. Kelly and Katie are lounging underneath an umbrella on a beach towel to their left with a kite close to their spot which Katie claimed that she would fly before heading back to the house, and Paul is with his older brother and Zoey doing some shopping on the boardwalk. For the odd pair, knowing that Reggie and his best female friend are not nearby is a blessing.

"Say Max," Solana says while adjusting her bikini-clad body for maximum comfort, "you don't believe it when Reggie says that married people are boring, do you?"

Somewhat surprised at the question posed to him by his significant other, Max laughs at the inquiry for a moment before explaining to his wife, "Lana, here's the deal. Reggie is…just being Reggie. You know he doesn't mean anything by it. He's just trying to get our goat. Ever since I've known him, he's always been a jocular and jovial soul. Finding a friend in Zoey who cares just as much for her pokemon as he does; only brought out this side of him even more. If I had to make a guess, the reason for the teasing would be that he and Zoey have done well without the subject of marriage even coming up. They're just playing around! They're having fun right now and whether it lasts or not, it's they're call. If they make it, fantastic but if they don't, then that's fine too 'cause I still think they'll remain great friends."

Max Maple. For Solana, he has always remained the same person that she could remember all the way back to when he was just seven years old. He loves his friends, family and the people he cares for and shows a great understanding of his craft. It's that love that Solana fell for much later on when she wanted to enter the world of training. Recognizing him from almost a decade ago while traveling in the woods, she challenged Max to a battle, which she lost. After asking why she was not in her Ranger uniform, he learned that she wanted to start a career in training. Thinking that Solana had some potential, he traveled with her and gave her advice and information along the way to help her along through her training.

During this time, Max was sixteen years old and Solana was twenty-five. The thought of love happening for both of them in their travels was about as laughable a concept as one of Reggie and Zoey's wisecracks. For Solana, after her last brush with love, she wasn't sure if she wanted to try again for several reasons. One of her main caveats was the obvious taboo of dating someone nearly a decade her junior. Despite her worries, she would be lying if she said that she didn't like the care and the attention that Max gave her whenever she needed help with battle strategy or the fact that during their travels, he was an absolute gentleman, picking flowers for her several days a week and giving her privacy whenever she needed it. The issue of pursuing Max as a potential boyfriend literally consumed her. From wondering what her family would think to imagining how people would perceive her knowing her feelings and tastes, she treaded with caution given the circumstances.

Ultimately, the decision was taken out of her hands as Max beat her to the punch by asking her out on a date four months within their travels. As they found out, the date had little to no difference from their journey through the Hoenn region. When the now linked lovers were not working on training, they talked about anything and everything under the sun. The only difference in this and their other dates was that the talking was just in a more formal setting.

The days and months would pass and Solana and Max eventually traveled through the Orange Islands to tackle the challenges in the archipelago. While Max and Solana were a committed couple with each family knowing that they are seeing one another, they could not imagine that their coming together would go to the next level. They admit that they loved being together and had a lot of fun, but the thought of getting married never entered Solana's mind. It just did not click in her head that the time she spent with Max would lead to anything until much later, but after Solana came full circle in her training by winning an Orange Islands tournament called the Citrus Bowl, everything changed.

In a moment she and everyone else did not expect, Max Maple also came full circle that day and got down on his knees in front of his girlfriend and asked those magic four words, 'Will you marry me?'. The crowd looked at the scene in a great deal of shock with few knowing that Max and Solana were an item. Tears were shed by both in the minute or so that went by with no reply. Did she really want to do this? Max was barely eighteen years old at the time. Yes, they love each other and yes they have had a great time traveling and learning together, but marriage? It's possible that both partners could grow apart but unless they take this next step, she will never know for sure or might lose Max for the next girl that will say yes.

Fortunately for Solana, there was no next girl, because she said yes to Max. She said yes on the condition that their engagement lasts at least six months and they make sure that they are making the right choice. After an engagement that took nearly a year, including convincing each one's parents and family that their love was real, the two exchanged vows in a small ceremony per Solana's request.

Having gotten enough of the sun for now, Solana sits up on her beach towel with her loving husband soon to follow. He embraces her from behind, telling her that he loves her for at least the twentieth time today. As he caresses her skin, which is hot to the touch, they take another look at the activity before them, the people near them and the different stories they have to tell.

While the last thing that either one would consider themselves is boring, not every moment has to be exciting, like the situation involving May. Things like that will eventually take effect on anyone.

It would be best for people to just relax like the two are doing right now.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the next couple of chapters will focus on the other houseguests that have already arrived and are on the beach. Updates won't come as quickly in the month of June due to my commitment to the 'Four on the Fourth' project. Stay tuned for more, nevertheless!

Totally unrelated to the story, but I'm very surprised and impressed to find that the document manager accepts the inverted question mark found in Spanish. Did not expect that at all.


	9. Fool Me Once

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 9- Fool Me Once)

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, it's unlike anything I've ever felt for someone else before," Ash admits as he passes the large, colorful beach ball back and forth between his longtime friends Misty and Brock. "And the funny thing is that…I didn't really notice it until very recently. Talking with May on the phone just brought out these feelings within me that were always there, but kind of as an afterthought. I mean, it's not so much that when I see her that I go gaga over her like Brock will for the whole species of girl."

"Hey!" Brock exclaims as he catches an underhanded pass from Misty.

"You know it's true, man. Anyway, when I see her, like I said, I don't go crazy as much as I just get…chills. I mean if you look at her, she's not a little girl anymore. She's a woman now; a strong, independent, caring young woman. She got through the break up with Dawn fantastically, and when you see her later, you'll know what I'm talking about. For the time I've known May, I can only remember her as a young _girl_, but…all of that's changed and then some."

Because the timeless trio is playing their game of catch in the bright sun, Ash cannot see Misty roll her eyes while waiting for the ball to come her direction. "Ash, this not meant to be rude or anything," she interjects, "but the way you talk about her, one would think that May is already your girlfriend. I mean, Kelly Donovan is no pushover when it comes to love and she's known May about as long as you have. Their love lives are no secret to any of us here, yet you think that you have a chance with her this week."

"Correction; I _know_ I have a chance with her, Mist. After all, she told me she loved me just as much as she loves Kelly."

"But Ash, we know you," Brock says. "We know that you're a…career guy, essentially. You have only been on set up dates or double dates with friends that have been in town for pretty much that reason; they were friends and you wanted to show them a good time. You don't have any experience at all in this field. Kelly and May have lifetimes of experience? Can you honestly compete with that?"

Ash never knew that Brock, of all the people in his life, could have such a rich philosophy on romance. On the surface it appeared that he was clueless, but what he had to say made a lot of sense. Luckily, Ash has an answer for his reluctant friends. As he holds onto the beach ball, he explains to Misty and Brock "You know what? Maybe I am crazy. Maybe I am in over my head to think the way I do, but I can't help it. I've got a chance now at love. I may not have the experience, but I think that experience is somewhat overrated. If we learn every day we live, then we gain from every day. Correct? So, I hope May considers everything before she makes this choice."

"Hope," Misty reiterates while looking down on the beach sand downtrodden. "That's a very powerful emotion. Some call it audacious." Looking up, she asks, "What do you think about it…Ash, where's Brock?"

The longtime trainer doesn't say anything to Misty, because he doesn't have to. All he does is point to a nearby section of the beach where Brock appears to be at his old tricks once again. Today, his eyes appear to have caught a crowd of beautiful ladies walking along the side of the waves in their revealing swimsuits of many colors and one size; extra small.

Running the gamut of pickup lines in his arsenal in the hopes that at least one will hook one of the beachgoers in front of him like the catch of the day, Brock appears to make no progress as usual. Unfortunately, no one told him this so he could be spared any embarrassment. As girl after girl left the scene, it didn't become apparent to Brock that yet another opportunity had gone by the waist side until there were no other girls left to flirt with within his vicinity. His friends both near the water and placed firmly in the beach sand get quite a kick out of this latest failed attempt by Brock to find love.

Seeing this familiar sight one more time makes Misty chuckle for the first time since learning that Ash has feelings for May. She felt good to look at this again, even though it came at the emotional cost of her good friend. 'Some things just never change,' she happily ponders as she passes the beach ball back to Ash. Several minutes pass before the three decide to call their game of catch off and go swimming.

* * *

"Just look at him over there with Misty and Brock, Katie," Kelly sulks while underneath a beach umbrella looking at Ash and his friends jumping into the deep portion of the water. "It's like he doesn't even have a care in the world. He doesn't know struggle like I do. He doesn't know what it feels like to have your family turn your back on you because of who you love. Hell, he doesn't know how difficult something like love can be and how you have to watch yourself."

Growing frustrated with Kelly's double talk as it relates to both her and Ash, Katie confronts her friend on the matter directly to her face. "All right, Kelly. Let's get a few things straight if you don't mind. I told you before Ash even stepped foot onto the mansion that you getting together with May is not a guarantee. It never has been a guarantee and it is wrong of you to think it is one. I feel…I'm afraid for you, Kelly."

"Why?"

"Why?" she speaks. "More like 'Why not'. Why shouldn't I be concerned for my best friend, Kelly? With every fiber of your being, you came here thinking that things would go your way for once and you could have May as your own. But you got a whale of a wake up call when she now says that she loves you and Ash equally. The fact is that even though it might seem that Ash has things easy because he has a parent at home who loves and cares for them, that doesn't mean that things aren't difficult for them. Sometimes, Kelly, you just don't know. Look…I know more than anyone else that your life as been crap at times."

"You had a lot to do with that, Kate."

"I'll get to that if you let me freakin' talk!" Katie screams into her friend's ear. "I'm trying to get through to your stubborn ass and if you _listen_, you'll understand what I'm doing."

Pausing to compose herself and remain calm for what she's about to say, Katie says, "Now we don't even need to bring the situation with your family back to the surface. It's common knowledge. It's done. I reached out to you during this time, Kelly. I loved you very much, that's why we became girlfriends. Yes, I did make a mistake cheating on you when we were together, but I was young, I was dumb, and I really didn't know what love was. But Kelly, newsflash; that was almost _ten_ years ago! I've changed! I know what love is now. We're both adults and we've changed since our early teens, but one thing hasn't changed for me…"

As Katie pauses for a moment, Kelly thinks about what one thing didn't change from their early teens until now. Then, it hits her. "No. Wait, Katie. You don't mean…"

"Yes. I still love you, Kelly. I never stopped having feelings for you."

"Katie, we've been through this!" counters the coordinator. "All right, who are you to bring this back after all this time when you know I'm trying to convince May that I'm her best choice! You knew this and you couldn't keep your mouth shut! Why?"

"So you've thought about it, too?"

"Katie, I didn't say that!" she responds with her voice progressively breaking. "I'm not gonna be fooled again by you. If you went behind my back then, what's to say that you won't do it again?"

"We were fifteen years old, Kelly! Times have changed, and I just want you to know that if things don't work out with May, I'm here. I'm not gonna go anywhere."

"I don't care," she says with tears coming down her face. She is fortunate that she and Katie are under the umbrella because she is free to let whatever emotions within come out. "I'm not gonna be made into a damn fool again by you. We can be friends and we still are good friends after all this, but that's all, Kate. I can't see us as being anything else. And furthermore, don't stick up for Ash Ketchum. He keeps harping on about change and nobody knows what he's saying. May doesn't need empty promises of change and things getting better, she needs commitment. She needs someone who will stand right by her, and that person is me, Katie!"

After this display by her best friend, it is clear that Kelly needs some time alone. Katie understands this and without speaking a single word to the young lamenting lady, she gets up from her spot and takes the colorful kite near her to the shoreline so she can fly it. In her mind, anything to take her mind off of this sorry episode on the part of her friend is a good thing. Even if the issue remains an open one, the Lilycove City trainer feels that it's important to just take a step back and put every issue during the week into perspective.

* * *

"So tell me, how do I look?" Reggie asks Zoey. Inside of a sunglasses shop on the boardwalk, he models several different pairs of glasses to see if a style grabs his and his girlfriend's attention. This particular pair is quite large and gaudy in nature. The frames are the color white and the lenses are almost three times the size of Reggie's eyes.

Shaking her head in disapproval of this latest style which Reggie has on, Zoey gives her boyfriend the honest but blunt answer of "Like an extra-terrestrial. Sorry, but it's not your style at all, Reg."

"Extra-terrestrial?" Reggie reiterates in an attempt to get the mental picture inside of his head. Finally seeing it, he adamantly determines that the sunglasses are not for him. "Thanks for looking out for me there. Come on, let's ditch this dump."

With these words, the duo leaves the sunglasses shop and makes their way down the remainder of the boardwalk. Naturally, a conversation begins about a subject on Zoey's mind since Sunday afternoon. "So did Paul get in touch with Cynthia this morning?"

"Yeah. Paul asked for her to go to see a doctor to get checked out and what not. She didn't and she got a nice talking to by my little brother. That's why he's not here with us. He essentially had to bribe her to go to the doctors tomorrow, because where she is none of them are open right now. He's getting Cynthia her favorite ice-cream and candy just so she'll go to the doctor first thing tomorrow. I'll tell you; if that isn't love, then I don't know what is. Paul's really stepping up…"

"Reg, hold that thought," Zoey interrupts. Discretely pointing just ahead of her, she tells her boyfriend to look just ahead. "Does that look like…" as she squints her eyes a bit to adjust to the sunlight; she asks again, "Is that…Dawn and Kenny?"

"No freaking way," he reacts before actually looking for himself. Adjusting his eyes just like Zoey before him, Reggie finds that his girlfriend's assumption is confirmed. Pulling Zoey by her near arm, he takes her off the boardwalk so that the couple cannot be seen as eavesdroppers. Once out of the way, he exclaims "Holy cow! You're right! Man, I wouldn't want to be May if she knew that Dawn is here with her new boyfriend."

"Hmm…I wonder," Zoey thoughtfully ponders. "There has to be more to this whole 'I'm not a lesbian anymore' storyline that Dawn apparently told May than what's being let on." Then, in a move that would put the Grinch and a Cheshire cat to shame, Zoey begins to form a very slick and arguably evil smile on her face. For a quick second, Reggie cringes. He of all people knows what this look on his sweetheart's face means. "I don't know, but…I say we investigate. Find out what's really going on. Are you with me?"


	10. A Little Help From My Friends, Please

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 10- A Little Help From My Friends, Please)

* * *

The backyard porch is the ideal place for a few of May's friends to just lounge before everyone is expected back for lunch at about 11:30a.m. For Drew and the newly-arrived Brianna, it's especially great because they don't have to go that far for entertainment.

In a 'Battle of the Bands' competition being held down by the beach, they can clearly hear several of their favorite songs from the various genres out there, including a favorite that they both apparently have in common in a classic song cover known for its unique use of steel drums. They take turns back and forth dancing to the decades-old music and singing the lyrics about drug habits, feeling naked without a wig, not knowing what love is and the promise to 'kick tomorrow'. By the time the band finishes their cover, they get a resounding applause from the crowd that came to see them and the commendation of both coordinators on the porch who sit down right after the song ends.

"That was fun," Brianna comments. "You don't hear songs quite like that one anymore."

"Indeed not. That's a song that makes you just want to get up and dance and I don't know of any song that has done that since the Macarena," Drew says leading his female counterpart to burst into a quick fit of laughter. "So, Brianna, aside from a vacation, was there any other reason for you coming here?"

"Well, I don't know. If nothing else, I'm here to just relax see some old friends and see some _new_ friends. But honestly, I just need a bit of a break from coordinating."

"So how are things going in the Sinnoh region? I hear from the papers that you're doing well and what not with results, but do you like it? I mean, it's difficult going over there for sure with the different rule changes and added emphasis on showmanship."

"I'm holding my own," Brianna admits. "It's a change of pace, no doubt, but I'm getting better each day. And to be honest, despite the change, Sinnoh is a lot of fun. Zoey is a freaking trip! She and Reggie both are…just made for each other and competing against her is a lot of fun."

"Speaking of which, do you have anyone special in your life?"

"Nah, I'm single and…not really loving it, but okay with it. Honestly, the love lives of my friends are enough for me to realize that love is something I need to seriously consider before getting back into the game, per se."

"Yeah," he says simply. "We've got some…really interesting relationships here at the house. They all make me wonder, because none of them are what I'd call traditional. Either there's a big age gap, or they're with a partner of the same sex or both, or…whatever. Now forgive me if you think I'm going too deep with it, but I suppose that my situation with love makes me wonder sometimes. Do you think that tradition is dead, Brianna? Are the days of the…flashing young prince and the blushing young girl over forever?"

'Speaking of being very blunt…' she thinks while seriously contemplating his question. In her mind, the question posed to her by Drew is one to end all questions about tales of boy meets girl. "Well, it's no secret that you got the short end of the stick when you felt you were in a 'traditional' romance. Sometimes it just doesn't work out, but you should be happy that you got the chance to be with a real class act like May. I had a few dates with her some time back and thought they were cool. I didn't consider us as girlfriends during that period, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have fun."

"I am thankful," Drew concedes, "but with what I told you earlier, she's gonna need the help some real class friends."

"I still can't believe it! I have trouble dealing with attempting to find one boyfriend or one girlfriend, but May has two and they come to _her_? Unreal!"

* * *

"So as you guys can see, I am really going to need your help with my situation," May speaks to both Grace and Ranger Jack Walker, who arrived to the house not that far apart from each other. May has just told these two about her situation with Ash and Kelly. As expected, both of them could not believe that she found herself in such a state of affairs through no fault of her own. What was also expected was that they would come to their friend's aid, which they show by nodding their heads to May's request. "I can't really reveal anything about my plan until I have everyone hear to listen to it, but I know that I can count on you two to not let me down."

Chuckling for a bit before she blushes, Grace responds, "Oh, May! You know I'll be there for you, especially for something this important, but out of curiosity what qualities do we have that make us the best for this job?"

"Reliability is the number one trait. Jackie, as a Pokemon Ranger, you are called on to stop criminals and help keep this land looking beautiful as time goes on. Grace, you've always been a great coordinator and a powerful woman. Even now, you're an inspiration to me and many others, and you've always stayed cool under pressure or a shocking situation. Not to mention that Medicham is still a very cool pokemon." This final comment by May causes all three of them to laugh quite heartily before they hear somebody knocking on the front door.

Both Grace and Jackie follow May through the hallway leading to the steps which lead all the way through the kitchen and to the front door. Checking through the peephole, May sees the last expected guest of the vacation and lets her in by opening the door completely.

She does this because the young woman walking into the house wearing her sunglasses, a yellow and purple basketball jersey and denim shorts is also walking with crutches and a large cast on her left foot and ankle. After a few movements forward with the crutches, she thanks May for opening the door so she could get inside of the house on her own and then says hello to both Jackie and Grace.

"Oh it's no problem, Sandra," May says. "I know that not even an injury playing soccer will slow you down. Can I get you something? A seat on the couch? A drink? Anything?"

"May, I'm injured, not crippled," Sandra responds almost sarcastically. "I'll be fine, but thank you. Anything that I need my…companion will get for me, no questions asked. In fact, check outside and you might see him with my bags."

"Whoa!" someone exclaims outside and afterwards, the sound of a few large bags crashing to the concrete walkway leading to the house was heard by those near the front door.

May, Jackie and Grace all make their way outside to find several suitcases laid out on the pathway and a young, adult male trainer on the ground tending to his right shoulder as a precaution. Sandra turns her body around to check outside and see the trio help up the young man bringing all the bags in the house.

While he gets up, Sandra states to the guests, "Everyone, this is Richie. You might recognize him from league championships some years back."

"Richie?" May questions. "Ash Ketchum talked about you all the time when we were together! What are you doing here with Sandra?"

"Sandra's mom saw me against her at Goldenrod City about a month ago. We're good friends from a while back when she started training, and Savannah just wanted someone to keep her daughter company for the week. Someone…recently familiar."

"You know, I was about to say…I don't know if you've seen Ash in a while. Do you know that he's here at the house this week?"

"No kidding!" Richie glows. May nods her head causing him to exclaim "Man, this is the best! It's gonna be great to see him again." Going inside the house, he asks May, "Say, where is the son of a gun?"

"He's out on the beach with Misty, Brock, Kelly, Katie, Reggie, Paul, Zoey…my brother Max and his wife Solana."

"So is everyone here for the trip?"

"Pretty much," May answers as she brings the last of Richie and Sandra's bags into the house. For some reason, as she comes back inside, she can see a very big smile on the face of the woman on crutches. Ignoring it, May asks "Uh, why don't you all come in? I do have something important that I have to tell you two and after that, we'll sit down for lunch and…I have some news that I'm sure everyone will be interested in hearing."

* * *

A/N: I know; short chapter, but it sets the ground for the big chapter (number twelve) where May's plan is revealed to all. There is a reason for all of this as she will explain to a select few. The next chapter deals with Reggie and Zoey finding out the truth about Dawn's breakup with May. Until then...


	11. About Ultimatums Times Two

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 11- About Ultimatums Times Two)

* * *

"Hi," Kenny says, greeting the attendant at one of the many snowball stands on the boardwalk. "Could I get one large lemon-lime for myself, and…"

Turning to Dawn for her portion of the order, she says that she'd like, "a medium blue raspberry."

The associate, who is wearing a nametag with the name 'Brooke' on it, punches a few numbers onto the register keyboard and she asks Kenny and Dawn, "Anything else?"

While Kenny prepared to tell Brooke that his order is complete and that he doesn't want anymore, a nosy coordinator on the boardwalk has another idea. "Yeah, there is something else that we want, Brooke."

Turning around, Kenny sees Zoey standing with Reggie off to their sides. "Zoey?"

"Yep, in the flesh," she answers. "Brooke, I'd like one large grape for me and…a large cherry vanilla for my fly guy here! Thanks!" Turning back to the pair she says, "All of these are on me."

Not sure why she is here during her vacation time and growing somewhat perturbed at her forwardness, Dawn asks her former coordinating rival, "Can't you wait your turn, Zoey?"

"I don't see why you're so cranky, Berlitz," she wonders while paying for the four snowballs with a ten dollar bill. "You just got a free snowball on me, and all you have to do is join my buddy here in some small conversation. I just wanna talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while."

"About what?"

"About May."

Not even needing to think it over, Dawn shakes her head and says to Zoey while she and Kenny get their orders, "No way. Thanks for paying for this, but we have to go."

When Dawn makes the move with Kenny to go in another direction away from the other couple, Reggie and Zoey follow the two like shadows as a means of getting answers to the many questions that have arisen over the last week. "We just want to ask you some questions, Dawn!"

Now incensed at the thought of her private information turning into public business, Dawn turns around and points a finger in the face of Zoey, explaining to her, "I'm not answering a damn thing! I've moved on from May, that's all you need to know. Stay the hell out of business that doesn't concern you. You understand?"

Reggie decides to make a move in the conversation by doing the last thing that Dawn expected or wanted. "So you don't have any comments concerning what May said about your breakup?"

"Did you not hear—wait a minute. What?" she exclaims. "She talked about the breakup to other people?"

"It has been the number one conversation piece of the week," he answers, stretching the truth in the process.

At this moment, Dawn shows her true frustration to Zoey and Reggie "I don't believe this!" she screams. "I thought that she and I had an understanding. I thought we chose not to talk about the details of the breakup with our friends. What—what did she say to you two about how things ended?"

Happy to know that they are able to make some progress in their private investigation, Reggie enters into the conversation Dawn and May's reason for no longer being together. "Well, this is the reason why we wanted to talk to you when we saw you, Dawn. May's answer made absolutely no sense. She said the reason for the breakup was that you suddenly lost your attraction to other girls. We just wanted to know if this was the truth or not. The story sounded…very odd."

"It sounds very odd because it's not true!" Dawn claims, trying to keep her composure.

The idea of her getting any madder than she is was thought to be absurd, but here she is hearing the lies of her ex-girlfriend come to the forefront. Kenny, though silent throughout much of this conversation, looks on with a very interested glaze. The more he hears, the more plans on learning. Indeed, he knew about the relationship between May and his current girlfriend Dawn.

Though he would have preferred that his childhood friend be with someone else, namely himself, he respected her wishes over the years. No one was more surprised than he was to learn that the couple broke up a few weeks ago, but the surprises just continued from there when Dawn asked to travel with Kenny and very quickly, the two began to date. Even though he did not complain about this sudden affection shown from his friend, he wondered like many how his friend came to such a quick decision. All he knew was that Johanna never approved of Dawn being with another girl; every other detail was kept under wraps by the second generation coordinator, so Kenny opts to listen to the conversation very carefully to get what he hopes will be the whole story.

"So what you're saying, Dawn, is that May is lying?" Reggie clarifies.

"Yes! May is lying through her damn teeth," she confirms. "There was never anything…sudden or immediate that caused our breakup. Throughout our relationship, May had problems with my mother and vice versa. I worked through four long years of arguing back and forth and I just had enough after a while. I would've liked nothing more than for May and my mom to get along, but it just wasn't in the cards. I tried really hard to make it happen, but I ended up in a huge bind. Overtime, I got two ultimatums from the people I loved the most and was torn."

Continuing to the climax of her story, Dawn says, "Mom wanted me to choose between her and May. I begged her not to make me choose because it just wasn't fair to anyone involved. But then, after about a week or so, I get an ultimatum from May asking me to choose between her or my mom. I would have thought that she wouldn't stoop that low, but she was serious."

"Did you ever ask May why she gave you an ultimatum?"

"Reggie, I…really think that I'm saying too much right now," Dawn admits, wanting nothing more than to change the subject or, even better, end the conversation here and now.

"Wait. I'm curious," Kenny speaks. "What happened, Dawn? If May is telling these lies to just about everyone she knows, then wouldn't you want to clear your name?" In reality, Kenny had no clue whatsoever on the number of people that May spoke to about the breakup. He just wanted to know more information and the more Dawn talked about it, the better educated he would be on whether or not to continue to be with his childhood friend.

"All right," she concedes, "I'll keep going." Even though she does not like the idea of her business becoming public in this way, she knows that the truth must be heard. "Like I said, you guys, I would have liked nothing more than to stay with May, but she forced my hand. She used her personal situation to rationalize me choosing her over my mom. She said things like I don't get along with my parents all that well because of the fact that I've dated other girls for so long, yet I'm doing just fine. May talked about how she almost hated them at one time due to their treatment of Max, because if I remember, the Maples allowed him to date Pokemon Ranger Solana when he was sixteen and she was twenty-five at the time, and now they're married at ages twenty and twenty-nine!"

"I kept saying to her, 'You still have your family after it's all said and done.' Even if you don't like their apathy or indifference to you being in same-sex relationships, you don't get into shouting matches with your parents every time you talk on the phone! So her reasoning doesn't fit! My mom is gonna completely cut me off. You can understand why I didn't really like the fact that May was doing this. She never liked my mother, but at the tail end of our relationship, she almost seemed like she was an extension of my mother. She talked about how she was my only real family during this time. Well, I was still talking to my mom, but if I followed May, that wouldn't be the case anymore."

"So you thought that May was being insensitive to you during this time?" Zoey asks.

"So insensitive, Zoey. I couldn't believe it. It was like something changed inside of May. So anyway, that's it. That's why we broke up. You know, it's one thing when mom made the ultimatum, but it's another when it comes from your girlfriend after so many years of just leaving me be."

As Dawn wraps up her side of the story to Zoey and Reggie, she hears the sound of someone's cellular phone ringing. Pulling it out, Zoey opens the phone to find a text message coming from May. Reggie, who has his phone off, looks at the message which states that all of the houseguests should head back to the house as soon as possible for 'something very important'.

Nodding to each other, the older couple knows that their conversation with Kenny and Dawn will have to come to an abrupt end, if it hasn't already done so. "Well Dawn, I'm glad you could get that out in the open," Zoey mentions. "Unfortunately, Reggie and I have to meet up with his brother Paul. We're vacationing here for the week."

"You guys are vacationing in Porta Vista for the week, as well?"

"Indeed we are, Kenny," Reggie responds. Then an idea pops inside of his head. "Hey, if you want, we can meet up later this week." After the male from Twinleaf says that a get-together sounds nice, Reggie quickly tells the younger guy the numbers of his phone and to, "call me whenever so we can set up a date to meet again before the week is out, all right?"

"Great!" he says before the four say their good-byes and go their respective ways.

After a few seconds of walking, Dawn reveals something that is on her mind. She asks Kenny, "What do you think about what I said? I know I haven't been that open to you…"

"It's fine," Kenny interjects. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it. That's way I listened carefully to what you said, and…it's okay. For now, just think about this as a new step. You feel better after speaking with those two, right?"

Dawn didn't want to admit it, but "Yeah. It did feel better to get that out in the open. Maybe we should take up their offer. Come on. Let's do some shopping, Kenny."

* * *

A/N: And coming up next chapter, May's big plan is revealed to all. It's a doozy, I promise you!


	12. All Good Things Come in Threes

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 12- All Good Things Come in Threes)

* * *

A ring of the doorbell once again gets May up from her seat on the family room couch and to the front door. The final group that went out to the beach early this morning has come back to the house for May's big announcement. The first people to come back to the house were Lilycove residents Kelly and Katie who were soon followed by Max and his significant other Solana. The trio of Reggie, Zoey and Paul came afterwards with Paul the only one of the three who did any great amount of shopping.

This leaves the only three people not inside of the house. May opens the door to welcome in her friends. Misty is first and May greets her with a hug. While in the embrace, the gym leader voices her concern for the coordinator. She assures the older girl she will be fine as Brock comes inside. Like Misty before him, she and the breeder share a hug with this being the first time in a while that they have seen each other.

While greeting each other, Brock whispers, "So, just what do you have planned for this?"

"You'll find out in a few minutes just like everyone else," she responds. "Now have a seat, Brock." The former gym leader follows the wishes of his ex-traveling companion and sits next to Misty, who is on the large couch with Sandra and her crutches, Richie, Katie and Grace. At the other end of those five are Kelly, Zoey, Paul and Reggie sitting on another couch, which is slightly smaller than the first. Both Brianna and Drew are sitting in their own respective recliners, and the husband and wife tandem of Max and Solana are sitting in stools near the sliding door leading to the porch as they all await the final houseguest to come back inside.

Some minutes pass and as expected, a certain guest is growing quite restless in her seat. "What the hell is taking him so long? It's a six minute walk from the beach to the house, and that's a conservative estimate."

"Give him time, Kelly," Brock responds. "He said he was gonna get something before we got the call to come here."

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" says a person at the slightly-ajar door. It is Ash with a bag in his right hand. At the doorway, he catches his breath and says hello to May, who greets him like she did all the other guests who came before he did.

"You always knew how to make an entrance, Ash," says one of his peers while still sitting on the couch.

Ash can not believe it. He has to make sure that he is not hearing things. "Richie? Is that you?" he asks while heading for the family room. When he sees the trainer on the couch next to his injured girlfriend, he can't help but run to him and give him a big hug.

"Man, how long has it been?"

"Long enough that we've both apparently decided to make _amore_ one of our goals," he answers. "I've heard about you wanting a girlfriend. Good luck, I knew you'd step out eventually."

"Uh, Richie? News flash, buddy; May still hasn't decided what she's gonna do yet. She's not Ash's girlfriend…"

"And she isn't yours either, Kelly, so step off!" Ash replies. "This is a conversation between me and my friend and you have no business stepping into it."

"If it involves May, I have as much business invested in it as you do, so that would make you wrong…"

"Okay everyone! I think that's more than enough," May exclaims getting the house back in order prior to her big news. To the surprise of most of the guests, May does not appear to be frustrated or frazzled by the back and forth bickering between her two objects of affection.

"Ash if you will have a seat, then we can get started." Ash follows the directions of May and sits right next to Richie on the big couch causing everyone there to have to scoot in closer so Ash could have his space. This movement is not to hard for everyone with the lone exception of Sandra, who with the help of Richie, has her injured foot moved to another section of the coffee table so it can remain elevated while resting on one of the couch pillows.

"Isn't this great?" May rhetorically asks everyone. As she walks to the center of the family room so that everyone can see her, she makes more conversation, saying "We're all here, and we can really get this show on the road. And if we all cooperate, I think we'll have a lot of fun. But first, it's important that I set some ground rules, especially for you, Kelly, and you, Ash," and to further prove her point, she points to the two makeshift rivals in their respective positions in the room.

"First off, until I say so, I have the floor," May states for everyone's information. "What that means is when I'm talking, you're not. I promise I won't be long and afterwards, you can say your peace. You can moan, groan and bitch about my plan if you want, but let me remind you that _I _am making this choice and your reactions will be a factor in my ultimate decision." Learning this from May causes Ash to gulp and swallow spit in preparation for hearing how May plans to choose a boyfriend or girlfriend. Kelly does not give off any reaction, be it positive or negative, to her crush's statements.

"Now that that's understood, I'll start. Now, like I've said, I have feelings for both of you. I didn't say that so that I wouldn't hurt your feelings. I mean it, I really do have feelings for both of you, and I think that they are romantic. I'd like nothing more than to be with one of you, but it sounds really…cheap to do this without much thought or consideration of every factor. So after thinking about it, I realized that although I care for both of you, I haven't had a date with either of you…yet."

Both Kelly and Ash have a feeling where this plan is going, and they like the idea assuming that they believe that May will ask either of them out on a date this week. Everyone else in the room also has a feeling where the plan is going and some of them, including Katie, Brock and Brianna, nod their heads.

"By the end of this week, I'm going to go on three dates." This statement from May causes more than just a few eyebrows to rise. There are two people who are after May's heart and not three, after all. May continues, saying "Two of these three dates will be one on one afternoon get-togethers that I'll spend with Ash and Kelly. You guys will get to choose what we do and we will come back to the house before eight o'clock in the evening."

"Uh, forgive me, May," Max interrupts. "I have a feeling you're gonna cover it in just a second, but what about the third date?" Max asks a question that must have been on many of the other houseguests' minds as they too wish to know the details of this third date.

After a few seconds of prodding, mostly coming from Reggie and Zoey, May begins an unusual motion for her as she starts to rub her chin and grin just like her Sinnoh counterpart did earlier when she and her boyfriend came across Kenny and Dawn on the Porta Vista boardwalk. Knowing more than just about anyone else what a grin that size means, Zoey prepares for something earth-shattering in nature.

"Although I still had the floor, brother, I'm glad that you and everyone else is curious. I'll be honest, this was the most difficult part for me to figure out, because I didn't think either of you would agree to it." Taking in a deep breath, May prepares to put the final piece of her puzzle into place. "The third and final date will be after eight o'clock and it will be my choice of where we will go. The reason I say 'we' is because I'm taking both Ash and Kelly out on a formal date."

As expected, this announcement precedes a high amount of murmuring and commotion between the members of the house. May's concern that neither Kelly nor Ash would agree to her plan is the top subject of conversation.

In the back of his head, Ash felt that things would go in this direction when May said that she would take part in three dates. As he continues to hold the bag that he came into the house with a few minutes ago, he knows that he will have to make a great impression over his share of two dates in order to give love a chance for the first time in his life. While he may not agree with everything that the coordinator has brought to the table, he understands that accepting the plan will earn him favor in May's eyes.

"Okay," May says. "I'm now gonna turn things over to you two and find out whatever thoughts or questions you might have. Kelly?"

"My first question is who gets to go on the first individual date? I don't think you mentioned that at all."

"Whoever wants it can have it. Do you want it, Kelly? If Ash doesn't object, you can have it. Ash?"

Not even a second passes before Ash says, "Okay. Kelly can have the first date. That's no real issue for me, but I do have a question of my own. When are these dates taking place?"

"Wednesday, Thursday and Friday are the days of the dates," she answers. "The Wednesday and Thursday dates will start at noon and the Friday date will happen at eight in the evening. Like I said, this will be a formal date. And though I should have mentioned this earlier, I'm counting on everyone here to make sure that Ash doesn't sneak out and watch Kelly's date and vice versa. If they have to go out, chaperone them and make sure they don't come across me while I'm on my date. Yes, Kelly and Ash, you will have to let me know where you want to go on your date before we go. This extra day is designed to make sure that you get your itineraries in order before our dates." Inside, Kelly is kicking herself for deciding that she wanted to be the first one to go on a date with Ash. If her date is on Wednesday, then she has less time to plan for it than Ash does, giving her a big disadvantage. She grits her teeth for a moment, but otherwise keeps a neutral look on her face.

"I want this to be as fair as possible meaning no one has an advantage of knowing how the other one's date went. I've planned this out as best as I can with the third date designed to see who will be with me. It'll be like the final test. So that's the plan in a nutshell. Anything else?"

While Kelly would like nothing more than to say that May's plan has many cracks in it and is unique in terms of finding a partner, she is in no real position to argue with her fellow Hoenn region coordinator. After all, like May told everyone, this is her decision and she and Ash have no choice but to play by her rules lest they face her wrath. Kelly shakes her head. She has nothing else to say and neither does her adversary.

"Okay. I'm glad you all could stick around to hear this. Everyone else, remember that you are helping me out a ton by making sure that Ash and Kelly don't sneak out when they aren't supposed to. Now…Jackie, Max, Solana, Paul, Grace and…Drew, if you all could come with me to my room, I'd really appreciate it. It'll only take a minute. For everyone else, this meeting is adjourned."

As everyone else scatters to wherever else they want to go and the two coordinators, two pokemon rangers and two trainers follow May up to her room for a brief powwow, Ash and Kelly are left alone in the living room. Even Sandra, who would take much longer to leave the room, was out of there in just a few seconds thanks to Richie having her crutches ready for her once she got up from her seat on the couch.

Wanting to make conversation, as he is growing sick of the silence, Ash asks, "That was kind of unfortunate to have that disadvantage for the first date, huh?"

"Shut up," Kelly responds, not interested in small talk.

"Hey, it's not my fault. After all, I'm not the one who wanted the first date so badly. We know what we have to do now," he replies back to her. "Get to work on making that first impression great."

"Do you even realize what you're doing? This is your first shot at love," she reminds Ash. "I'd expect you to put all of yourself into these dates coming up."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not taking this seriously?"

"Honestly, I don't think that you are. If you knew about the things I've went through losing my family and everything that came with me being out, then any chance you got at love you'd take."

"Oh, cry me a river! You act like you're the only one who's faced hardships. I haven't seen my father in years. You think that hasn't had some sort of an effect on me? Well, it has. Look, what I'm trying to say is you can't use the excuse of your family abandoning you as some sort of…sympathy card for May to choose you over me."

"Okay, what…have I done to make May think that I was playing some sort of sympathy card?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe locking yourself in a closet after finding out that May and I had a talk and told me more about her breakup with Dawn than she did with you."

"Hey, let's not forget that you spied on me during a private moment between May and I."

"That was _after_ you spied on me, Kelly!"

"You know what? Enough of this! I have a date to plan with May." Getting up from her spot on the couch, she adds, "I'm wasting time here talking with you," as she heads up the steps leading to her bedroom for the week.

Once Kelly is out of sight, Ash opens the small bag in his lap to see a single red envelope inside. Knowing that May had a plan to determine who she would choose during the week, he thought it would be a good idea to give her something. It came about not so much to get on May's good side, but rather to assure her that no matter what, he trusts that she will make the right decision.

It's not much; it's just a card with an important and inspirational message for his love interest. Whenever he can find the time away from everyone else, he will give it to May, but with everyone else wrapped up in this plan of May's, Ash isn't sure if he will find the time.

"I'll just have to make the time, then," he concedes before heading upstairs and to his room to prepare for his Thursday afternoon date with May.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter has the part of the plan which Kelly and Ash _don't_ know about. If you didn't get it, it involves the six people she called into her room. Stay tuned for more!


	13. Dategate

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 13- Dategate)

* * *

Like a locomotive blazing on the tracks, May leads the caravan of humanity behind her up the stairs and towards the master bedroom of the beach house. With the lone exception of a minor conversation between Max and Solana about their plans for this Monday evening, no talking between these seven is going on at the moment.

After walking for about a minute and a half, the young woman leading the pack opens the door to her bedroom welcoming in order Grace, Paul, Jack Walker, Solana, Max and Drew into her room and then entering the area herself. Shutting the door behind her, she sees the six people she called standing up in different spots of the room. Though the champion coordinator does not feel the need to do it, she nonetheless reminds everyone, "Okay, I promised that this would not take long and it won't. Now, you all heard that I would like _everyone_ in the house to make sure that Ash and Kelly do not sneak out of the house to see each other's dates with me."

"The reason why I called the six of you here is because I need anywhere from two to four people to help me out during my date. You'll notice that I did not call some certain individuals into this meeting. Katie is not a part of this meeting because she is Kelly's best friend. Misty, Brock and Richie are not here because of their connection with Ash and Sandra is not here because I need someone who can walk without any aides, because you'll need to do a lot of walking. Basically, I need some of you guys to act as spies for me. You will communicate with me during certain times of the dates and after the dates and give me…pretty much a report card of anything that you might find suspicions, like, for example, if Ash uses a pokemon to spy for him."

"So, wait. Let me get this straight," Paul interjects. "You want a few of us to make sure that the dates go off without a hitch, and at the same time, make sure that _we_ stay out of the way, as well?"

"Yeah, I know this will be hard and that's one of the reasons why Brianna, Reggie and Zoey aren't gonna be spies. Aside from the possibility that you guys will have to be in the sun for eight hours or more, you have to keep everything you see to yourselves. It's a mental and physical exercise, combined with the fact that you will have to give up a full afternoon of sightseeing and hanging out on the beach, which I don't think either of them are willing to do. But if you are lucky during the dates, we will get to take part in some indoor activities or do things that aren't too strenuous."

"Count me in, May!" exclaims an excited voice which is standing next to the young woman in question. The voice belongs to one of the Pokemon Rangers; Jackie Walker, to be exact. "I like it, but I assume that there is a bit more that we have to do besides spying on your date?"

"Yeah, you're right, Jackie. This goes for…everyone that wants to take part in the spying. You have to have your cellular phone on at all times so that I may contact you. Speaking of which, _I_ will contact you, you will _not_ contact me. I don't know where I will be going at the moment; therefore I would not know how to handle your call. So, just to be safe, I will call you and please be sure to be ready for my calls and to tell me about anything you've seen."

"Now the second thing and perhaps the most important aside from not getting caught," May continues. "Think of a disguise. I'm not talking about anything that makes you stand out as much as I'm looking for something to make you blend in with all the other people out here in Porta Vista. That's about all that I have to say to any potential spies. So are you still in, Jackie?"

Like May told all of her friends while in the room, the job, should they choose to accept it, will be tough. It will require time and maybe money along the way, but for May, no amount of money can match up to her happiness. Over the years, all six of these people have been touched by their friend from Petalburg in different ways. No one knows this more than Max, who has felt her compassion ever since the day he was born. Solana has felt the love before, as May was the first person in either one's families to accept her relationship with the aforementioned Max.

Grace considers May to be one of the most generous and humble coordinators in the entire circuit and admires her grace and class in the coordinating ring as much as she does out, no pun intended. Jack Walker can always turn to his friend if he is ever feeling down or depressed while doing so much traveling and work with local authorities to stop criminal activity. Paul can credit May for leading him to befriending Ash Ketchum after a difficult tournament loss against May's brother. Since then, he has softened his once cold and power-hungry persona and found what he believes is true love with his girlfriend of three months, Cynthia.

Finally, there is Drew. What can be said about Drew and his relationship with May that has not already been said? Both admit to loving each other back during their teen years, until May came out as bisexual after a long process of soul searching. For the longest time, the male was very sad and downtrodden because he did love the girl, but his wounds did heal and he considers himself lucky to be a friend to such a stand-up individual.

All six of them can go back into their memory banks and find moments in which May helped or stood up for them and they all know that now it is May's turn to get help given her love life at the moment.

Slowly but surely, all six of the people called into her room answer May's challenge. To say very little, it surprised the coordinator. The task is one that is completely voluntary and may require all those who accept it to give up their day, or to be more specific, the majority of their day, to keep watch over a trial date.

"Guys, thank you all," May says. "I'm…I'm touched, to be honest. Look, I'm happy that you all want to do this, but I really prepared for some of you to say no. I only need two of you to do it, and the two of you will only have to do it for about four hours or so. Now…let's get the details out of the way and I have one final thing to say. First off, who wants to look over my date with Kelly?"

"I'll do it," Jackie pipes in once more. "I haven't really gotten to know Kelly as much as I have Ash, so I'm curious as to what it is about her that you like so much."

"And who wants to join Jack?" May does not get an answer to her question immediately, but when Grace raises her hand in the air. Once again, the action catches the star coordinator by surprise. "Are you sure about this, Grace?"

"I'm positive," she smiles. "I think that Jack and I can make a great team."

Nodding her head, she reminds the two spies-to-be, "Just remember to have your cell phones on and a good disguise." Getting a good look at the rest of the group, she notices that both Paul and Solana have their hands up. May was about to ask who wanted to spy on her Thursday date with Ash before she saw this. "You two…want to spy on my date with Ash, I assume?"

"You shouldn't do that," Paul slyly interjects, "assume, that is, but yes. _I _want to spy, at least. I don't know about Solana."

"Well, I wanna do it, too," Solana answers. "I guess it's because I wanna see how Ash does."

"Keep in mind that while you are there to watch the date, you two have to be on the lookout for anything not on the up and up. So just to recap, Jackie and Grace are gonna watch my date with Kelly on Wednesday and Paul and Solana will be watching me and Ash's date on Thursday. And if something comes up with either of them before that time, can I count on you, Drew and Max, to substitute for them?"

Responses of 'Yeah, no problem,' from Drew and 'That's fine,' from Max seal the deal between them and make the young bachelor and even younger husband the alternates for the first two dates.

"Okay one final announcement and the meeting will be adjourned," May speaks. It did not matter much to the six as the host of this meeting promised that it would not take long and it isn't. "This announcement is about the final date. You'll notice that I didn't ask anyone to spy on that date. The reason why is because I am gonna invite some guests to that date." Pausing for whatever reason, May finally admits the final part of her master plan. "Everyone here at the house will be my guest at the last date and this is something neither Kelly nor Ash will know about until date time. So it's up to you all to tell everyone else that's here about Friday. Any questions?" May sees no hands and hears no voices and finally, she decides, "Very well. Meeting adjourned. Thank you all for this. I really appreciate it."

The six assigned spies tell May that she is welcome and open the door leading out to the hallway. Fortunate for May, she sees nobody outside of her bedroom door as the husband and wife duo exit her room first. It is a sign that they respect her privacy in this very unique and detailed plot…or a sign that they do not want to have any slip-ups and lose points in May's eyes.

Either way, all the pieces of the puzzle are in place. Should all go correctly from now until week's end, a decision on love will be made by the young woman with one person earning the right to call her 'girlfriend' or 'sweetheart'.

Hopefully and prayerfully the other one will not be hurt by her choice and is mature enough to understand the reasons behind the decision, whatever they may be.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will have another piece to the parody within this fic. Based on what you interpret as 'humor', this could be downright hilarious. Also, Kelly goes over her plans with Katie as far as her date with May is concerned and more!

All that is coming soon!


	14. Do You Remember When We Used to Laugh?

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 14- Do You Remember When We Used to Laugh?)

* * *

With the keys on the laptop being typed fervently, Kelly shakes the sweat off of her brow as she wraps up the required itinerary for her Wednesday afternoon casual date with her longtime crush, May. In the room with her is Katie, who is in the middle of a cat nap that has lasted about 15 minutes.

"And I am done!" Kelly exclaims. She says this so loud that she wakes up the resting Katie who stirs and rolls onto her belly upon hearing her best friend soliloquize on completing some activity of note.

"Just what did you finish?" Katie asks with some sleep in her voice. "Inquiring…and somewhat sleepy minds would like to know."

"My itinerary for my day with May is done, Kate. Wanna hear it?"

To be brutal and blunt all at once, Katie does not want to hear what her best friend and love interest of over ten years wants to do with someone else on a date. The only problem with this scenario is that the big time trainer from Lilycove is not a blunt or a brutal individual. Rolling her eyes for a brief moment, she decides to spare herself a debate or any further questioning by making a deal with Kelly. "If I hear the itinerary and I listen and—I assume provide you with some personal feedback?"

"If you don't mind."

"Okay. So if I do all of that, then I can have a few minutes on the laptop to myself to check my e-mail and other network sites?"

"Sure," Kelly answers after shrugging her shoulders. To the young adult, it was not much of a big deal and she never had any problem letting her friend borrow her possessions. "All right. I have a total of eight hours with May. What's one of her favorite things to do outside of participating in contests?"

For Katie, that's an easy question. "Bike riding. When she was with Dawn, we'd do that…at least once a week around cities for exercise. That's because Ash and his Pikachu were nowhere nearby to barbeque the bike."

Kelly laughs for a bit before saying, "You're right. They're a bona fide destruction crew when it comes to cycles. In any event, we'll start with a light lunch or snack to give us some fuel before we ride our bikes through the Porta Vista bike trails and boardwalk for about one and a half to two hours. From there, we'll spend three hours in the indoor and outdoor carnivals. Whatever May wants, she will get courtesy of me. We'll spend time playing the various games and she'll likely go on a snack binge, photos, rides, shows, et cetera."

"I see that gives you about three hours to go before the eight o'clock limit," Katie says while looking at the word processor on Kelly's laptop.

"Yep, I'm taking her to a restaurant after that on the boardwalk and then we'll go out for drinks and cocktails at a jazz club I spotted while I got the sodas with Ash on Sunday." Clicking a few functions on her computer, she places all of the information in a template shaped like a table. "And that's the date! What do you think, Katie?"

Here lies the clincher. Katie could give a flying fig about the date plans but once again, she is neither brutal nor blunt. "It's a…nice plan."

Kelly can see behind the verbiage and tell that something is not right with her friend. "Is there a problem with it? If there is, please let me know before I give it to May."

Sighing, the trainer wonders if she is going to have to spell it out for her ex-girlfriend. Perhaps deleting the itinerary would clue her wild-haired pal into her feelings, but then again, the list was not a very long one that Kelly has likely memorized or come close to having down by heart.

Then again, perhaps something equally as blatant but nowhere near as destructive can cause the same effect. If she could give Kelly a big kiss on the mouth, she believes it will have a better impact than just conceding to saying the simple words, "I still love you, Kelly."

Whistling after hearing the confession one more time, she rolls her eyes like Katie did earlier and points to her, saying, "Don't start this again!"

"I can't help it, Kelly!" she pleads to her best friend. "Look, is it a…a crime for me to tell you that I love you? Is it wrong for me to say that no matter what happens I'll still love you? You know I am…damn good to you, Kelly. I would not stick around as long as I have if I didn't think that there was a shred of hope that you and I could truly reconcile and become a couple again."

Pounding the desk on which the laptop sits, Kelly screams, "We've talked about this, Katie! Why would you bring this up now when you know how important this is to me? Why?"

"Because I want you to know that I'll be here for you," Katie counters. "I know you don't like me saying this, but you and May being together is not a guarantee. Ash…I'm seeing something with him this weekend. I know you don't like how he keeps talking about how change is good and what not, but it doesn't seem to be hurting him at all. As a matter of fact, it might be helping him! It's hard to tell because May isn't showing any sort of favoritism. In fact, she's been keeping to herself much of this time with the exception of these different meetings she plans—whatever. Basically, like I told you while we were on the beach, I'm concerned for you. I have a right to be concerned, you know? I just wonder what will happen if things don't go your way. I wonder if you are ever prepared for it if May decides to choose Ash over you."

"Katie," Kelly quickly responds before stopping. A few seconds later, she is prepared to answer the tough question. "I appreciate the concern, Katie, but I'll be fine. I'll be damned if I'm gonna be made into a fool through all of this." Getting up, she says, "She's all yours, Katie. I gotta get some fresh air," and with this admission, she enters the hallway just outside of the room.

Although she is sad and angry at the same time, Katie will not cry over this. Just like her friend was willing to wait so long for May to come around to her, the Lilycove trainer does not mind being there for Kelly if the need arises.

Deciding that she is going nowhere thinking about this alone, Katie takes a seat near the laptop. Clicking the icon to the web browser, she navigates through some websites to check her various e-mail and networking profiles. Aside from the common spam e-mails and other promotions that she is not interested in and immediately deletes, nothing on her pages is new compared to the last time she checked the various spaces.

Finally, she heads to her blog to find any comments that readers and subscribers have made about her travels. The alert box tells her that she has one new message in her inbox. The title of said message is very attention-grabbing in Katie's mind. It is in all caps, and talks about an 'angry old dude'.

'It could be spam,' she ponders, but she also knows that Kelly has set up her state-of-the-art system with the best in virus protection to guard against unwanted programs such as that. She decides to click the link, which leads to another link directed to a clip on YouTube. That link sends her to a website with a video clip and Katie is shocked to see that the title of this video has the names of two people that she knows quite well.

The clip does not take long to load at all and once it does, the things she hears, she can not for the life of her believe. There is no video to the clip, only a picture of a tanned male wearing a white lab coat over a shirt with khaki pants. In the picture, he is smiling, but the words in the clip tell a different story. "You know, I really don't mean to be blunt when I say this," says the man who sounds as if he is on a radio program of sorts, "but Norman Maple…has got to be the most insane individual in any position of power throughout the Hoenn region."

"Right-wingers might call him 'ultra liberal', but I just think that the man is crazy because no sane man would say that their 16-year old boy dating a woman age 25 is a good thing. You have to question someone's parenting abilities when they allow nonsense like that to happen. As if that doesn't make matters worse, those two are now married at the fantastic ages of 20 and 29. I know that Max and Solana have been married for over a year, but come on! Does anyone really expect a marriage like this to last for fifty years? There's a generation gap here that no one, much less Norman, is considering and before you know it, those two might be heading for divorce city."

"Good night!" Katie exclaims. "What the heck is his beef with Norman? I thought they got along well."

"And while we're on the subject of their kids, I realize that both of them are adults and can make their own decisions, but May Maple…needs to just give it a rest. I keep hearing about her escapades with her past girlfriends and boyfriends and she recently broke up her longest relationship not that long ago. I don't know what's in the water over in Hoenn, but…it's just a sad situation with that family all over. I almost pity them."

Katie has heard enough and chooses to hit the pause button on the video about a third of the way through. She then closes the laptop and heads out of the room to contemplate just how to handle this. It could have all the meaning in the world to what Kelly is doing, or it could mean nothing to learn that a close associate of Ash who he speaks highly of and has done so for many years feels this way about May and her family.

She has to get the whole story and does so by going back into the room, reopening the laptop and listening to the rest of the audio.

* * *

Nighttime in the beach house is the quietest time. This is the time when Reggie and Zoey are not taking part in their comedic escapades, Richie is not running errands for the injured Sandra and some people around the house are not moping around like Kelly and to Ash Ketchum's surprise, Misty. It seemed as if ever since he admitted that he liked May as more than just a friend that she has grown a bit distant. Not so much cold as just more standoffish.

As Ash stops by the door of May's room at about eleven o'clock late during Monday night while most of the guys and some of the girls are downstairs occupied with a soccer match on television, he carries the small bag that he has had since early that afternoon. Taking the envelope out of the bag one more time, he gives the red card a kiss before putting it back in the bag and knocking on the door several times.

Following seven knocks on the door, Ash runs away from the door and out of the scene. He does stay around the bend of the hallway, though, to make sure that May picks up the package. It does not take long for the door of the master bedroom to open and for May to turn to either side of her to find out who was knocking at her door like a crazy person. Looking down, she sees the bag and raises her eyebrows. She saw Ash with the bag earlier, but given her hectic schedule of the past several hours, she neglected to ask him why he had the bag.

With it at her doorway, she has to think that it is meant for her, so she picks it up and goes back into her room shutting the door behind her. Seeing all of this from afar, Ash pumps his fist and quietly heads back to the room he is sharing with Brock, Richie and Sandra.

Inside of the main bedroom, May has already pulled out the red envelope and put the now folded bag onto the bed. Using great care, she opens the envelope, which is larger than what she usually gets when she receives a card. Inside is a card, which she takes out of the envelope. On the front, there is a question posed to May.

"Do you remember when we used to laugh?" she reads. Opening the card to see what's inside, she is shocked to find several photos fall to the carpeted floor below. Going down to the ground to pick them up, she sees things she had not seen in many years. One of the pictures is of Professor Oak's ranch, where Ash and May's Venasaur spend time outside of training and coordinating. Seeing them together always put a smile on the face of the young woman, especially when she sees little Bulbasaurs running around in the photograph which the two grass pokemon have conceived over the years. Looking at more photos, she sees their other pokemon together at the ranch, including their Blastoises together, Blaziken and Sceptile at the contest in which she and Ash split a ribbon in Terracotta Town and several moments where a camera was available with both Ash and May eating together.

All of them were moments in time from so long ago, but they suddenly brought back a great flow of emotions to her heart, and May now knows the reason for the question on the front of the card; everyone in the pictures is either laughing, smiling or very cheerful. Though she would not openly admit it, she longed for a feeling just like that for many years. Much of her recent time spent with Dawn was a constant struggle, especially with Dawn's mother, Johanna.

Gathering all the photos, she puts them near the lamp next to her bed. Looking inside of the card once again, she sees a long hand-written note. It reads…

_Hello May,_

_If you haven't already looked at the photos, I want you to do that first. Professor Oak helped me put this together. This is not meant in any way to kiss up to you in the hopes that you will choose me because of this, but I just wanted to remind you of all the good times we have shared. It took me a while alone with just me and my pokemon some nights to understand that having someone next to me to share it all was a good thing. I missed the times we spent together now more than ever. I can't think of a more fun time in my life, honestly, then when I was with you, Max and Brock. From rooting you on in contests, to the time we spent with Manaphy and when we went to Cameran Palace, life has been just a little bit better because you were by my side. _

_I'd like that again, but whatever decision you make and whenever you make it, I trust you one hundred percent._

_Love,_

_Ash_

Slowly, she folds the card up and places it close to her heart. The words that were on the paper reverberated through her body and she started to have chills. "Oh, man," she speaks just above a whisper. She didn't expect this. What she got from Ash far outweighed anything material that would come and go. It was a gift, without a doubt, but it was a gift from the heart from someone she did not expect would go these lengths to give this gift to her.

To say very little, a turn has been made in May's overall plans. The dates and the other activities will go on as planned, but this action from Ash will be considered greatly in her ultimate decision.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the start of Tuesday morning, and Kelly makes somewhat of a turn for the better, Reggie and Zoey make plans with Kenny and Dawn, and Paul hears from Cynthia again.


	15. Please Hold

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 15- Please Hold)

* * *

Setting the world record for a speed dial on a cell phone, Paul eagerly awaits the ringing to cease and the voice of his girlfriend to replace it on this Tuesday morning. By now, according to Cynthia's words from yesterday, her doctor's visit has ended and she should now be able to report back to the trainer all of her information concerning her illness.

Three rings pass and a greeting of "Hello, Paul," perks up the once clammy shell.

"Cynthia! You would not believe what's been going on here, but I'll give you all the information after I hear how you're doing? Are you okay, dear?"

"I'll live, if that's what you want to know," she says with some hesitation. "I'll be okay, but…"

"That's all I want to know, babe," Paul interjects. "The fact that you're okay makes me okay and now I can enjoy the rest of my vacation."

"Good, but I think that…"

"Oh, Cynthia? I forgot what I wanted to say to you!" Paul once again interrupts. "You're not gonna believe what's been going on in the house in just the past couple of days. Ash Ketchum and Kelly Donovan are both trying to win May's heart. I think I told you that this whole trip was originally going to be between May and Dawn, but they broke up before they could do that. Now she's gonna go out on dates with each of them and make a decision because she has feelings for them. What do think of that?"

After a pause, Cynthia answers, "That sounds like things are very crazy over there at the house, but I have to…"

"Crazy? Ha! Kelly and Ash are practically at each other's throats right now. I don't know whether to step in or put the confrontation on pay-per-view."

"That's all nice, Paul, but…there is something that we _really_ need to talk about. I'm talking about something that I did not…expect. Do you know what I mean?"

"Umm…you thought that you would go to the doctor and find out something serious?"

"But I did, Paul!" she exclaims. "I did get something serious and that's what I'm talking about, or at least trying to. Look, remember what I had when I went to the doctor? Do you remember what my symptoms were?"

"You had motion sickness, some cramps, a bloated feeling and…I can't think of anything else that you were complaining about, but I know it was those three."

"Actually, there was one more that I forgot to mention for whatever reason."

* * *

"So Zoey and I have nothing planned for tonight, to be honest," Reggie speaks into his cell phone. With him in the room is his girlfriend along with Sandra and Richie. Listening to the person on the other end, he questions "Karaoke bar? Then you can count me in, bro! But I just want to let you know that there are two other people that want to go out with us. I thought, 'Hey, the more, the merrier,' am I right?" Yet another pause and Reggie answers, "They are Richie Glazer and Sandra Stillwell, Kenny. That's okay, right? You and Dawn don't mind?" Another listen to the other line and Reggie gives both Sandra and Richie thumbs up before saying, "Great! We'll see you at 9pm. I'll talk to you then. Have a nice day!"

Once he hangs up his cell, he declares with a whoop and a holler, "All right! The party is on, folks!"

"Thanks for setting us up for tonight, man. Sandra practically begged me to find some activity for us tonight because there's not much she can do on the beach with her injured leg."

"Rich, don't thank me until tonight! Believe me; you have not partied until you've been with Zoey and me to a bar with karaoke."

"Now that's what I call a good time!" Zoey comments, giving Reggie a high five. "Seriously, though, this is the reason why we came here, too; to let loose. We obviously couldn't do that with…the married people. They think differently than we do and I doubt either of them is willing to cut loose and party as much as we plan to tonight."

Even though Zoey might have had more comments on Max and Solana, she does not get the opportunity as a loud sound similar to a thud pulsates throughout the house. Following the thud, everyone in this room listens out for something else before eventually deciding to find out where the noise came from.

Reggie is the first to exit the room, followed closely by Zoey and Richie flanked by Sandra. As they canvas the different rooms, they are joined by May, Misty, Grace and Brianna who come upstairs after they heard the same thud-like noise.

Looking inside only three rooms leads Reggie to Paul's room, where he got the privacy he asked for earlier when he let his older brother and his girlfriend know that he wanted to speak with Cynthia one on one. Reggie is shocked out of his boots to find his baby brother lying on the carpet as if he has fainted for whatever reason. No sooner than when he finds Paul in his present position is the pokemon breeder joined by about seven of his best friends as they look at Paul, fearing the worst.

As Reggie goes down to his knees to check on his brother, he sees the younger male start to stir a bit. "Paul!" he exclaims, lightly slapping his brother's cheeks. "Brother, wake up! What happened? Is something wrong?"

While the oldest of the guys at the house is spending his time tending to his best buddy, Zoey examines the floor and the room to find something out of order that would explain why Paul is down on the second-level ground. It is here after not much searching that she finds the cell phone of the Veilstone native next to him. Picking it up without asking questions, she speaks into the receiver and asks, "Who is this?"

"Zoey?"

"Cynthia?" she questions.

"Yeah, it's me. Where's Paul? I was talking to him and trying to tell him something important and then out of the blue he says 'Holy shit,' and then I hear this bump and then I hear a thud."

"Well, that was Paul in case you didn't know. He's all right, though. You wanted to tell him something important?"

"That's right and given all the hints I gave him, I think he knows what I was trying to tell him."

"Sinnoh Pokemon Champion say…_what_?"

"Just ask him," she says to Zoey. "Once he recovers, he'll call me back. Take care…sister-in-law!"

Before the coordinator even gets a chance to respond to that comment, Cynthia hangs up the phone prompting Zoey to do the same. She looks at the closed clamshell for a moment before she goes over to Paul to help him back up onto the bed so he can sit down and catch his breath. Reggie calls for everyone in the room to back up and let Paul have some air.

One or two minutes pass before the older of the two brothers decides that it is time for him to get to the bottom of Paul's fainting spell. Sitting next to him on the bed, he asks "What happened, man? You got all of us worried sick when you were out here on the floor a minute ago."

"It's Cynthia," he answers.

"Is she all right?" Reggie wonders. He knew that her sickness was the reason why she could not come to Porta Vista and he hopes that whatever is ailing the woman has not gotten worse.

"No, Reg. She's…she's just fine," Paul assures. While doing this, he appears to develop a smile on his face that he finds hard to shake.

"Well," May interjects, "are _you_ okay, man? It seems like you took a nasty fall there."

"I'm all right too, May. Aside from…some soreness, I'll live." Bringing his head down, he asks himself out loud, "Oh, God. What the hell am I doing here?"

"No, what I wanna know is what the hell are you talking about? Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine, Misty. I'm not gonna say it again. It all makes sense now, even though she didn't have to say it. Morning sickness, cramps and…she missed her cycle last month. Put that all together and…"

It is clearly obvious to everyone in the room what is going on now. "Cynthia is pregnant!" they say.

"Oh my goodness! Why didn't I see it until now? It all makes perfect sense!"

"Wait a minute, Zoey!" Brianna chimes in. "Hasn't Paul been with Cynthia for only…four months now? If he has, then that sounds like it came really quick to me. Almost too quick."

"No, you're right, Brianna," Paul admits. "I know we haven't been together long, but…it happened and I need to take responsibility. But the thing about our relationship is that we've been friends for so long and have shared so much that us going to the next level…didn't come with the awkwardness that you see in other romances. I know it seems soon for us, but we did kind of talk about it on more than a few occasions. At age thirty-five, her biological clock is running out. Whenever the topic comes up, Cynthia tells me that she always wanted to be a mother and knew that she'd have to make some sort of decision soon for her and her baby's sake."

"Okay, I know you're right about that, because my mom and dad always tell Max and Solana that it's important that they make a decision on having children very soon. She's _extremely_ fit and probably the healthiest of all of us here in the house, but that doesn't mean anything once nature decides to shut down shop."

"It was gonna happen, May," Paul responds. "Sooner or later, I always knew that Cynthia…would be a big part of my life. There's no time for me to party. My girlfriend's gonna have our baby and I need to be there for her."

"You're damn right you do, bro," Reggie says with a couple of tears coming out of his eyes. "I can't believe it; my younger brother is gonna be a dad in about six months. I remember holding you in my arms when I was seven, and now you get to do that to your own. I love you, Paul."

Showing concern for his brother, Paul turns around in his seat on the bed saying "Hey, hey," before he grabs Reggie and pulls him in for a hug. While in the embrace, the younger of the two starts to tear up just like his brother. "I'll be okay as soon as I get out of here and see my sweetheart."

Reggie lets go after hearing this from Paul, but keeps a hold on his brother by keeping both of his hands at the sides of his head. Looking at him directly in the eye, he wears the hat of big brother for the father-to-be. "Good luck to you, Paulie." After this, he kisses his brother on the forehead, Reggie adds, "We'll all be thinking of you and Cynthia."

"Thank you," he says. "May, you don't mind…"

"Do what you need to do, Paul," she assures him. "They'll be other get-togethers, but you only have children a few times in your life so you can go right now if you want."

"But before you do that, it seems like you've recovered enough," Zoey says. Holding up Paul's cell phone in her left hand, she lets him know "She said to call you when you get the chance. Are you ready?"

Looking at his phone in Zoey's hands, he chuckles for a moment. It is not so much that the comment is humorous in his mind, but more clichéd than anything else. In preparation for most important things in life, one would hope to be ready for an event as great as having a child. Fortunate for Paul and Cynthia, even though the event came sooner than they thought, they are ready.

"Yes. I'm ready, Zoey. I have to be."

* * *

Though Kelly did not mind leaving the house early to do something that Katie wanted, she admitted several times that Katie surprised her by waking up early with so much vitality and a bounce in her step. While waking up most mornings at or near the time of seven o'clock is not an odd occurrence for Kelly, waking up or leaving the house early is not her best friend's forte.

But when Katie woke her up, and not the other way around, this morning, she said that they would need some privacy and they got it on the scarcely populated beach. For some reason which she would find out later, she took the laptop computer with them. Like in most places these days, the outdoor beach of Porta Vista has wireless internet for everyone to use and it is here that Kelly listens to the audio clip that her best friend saw yesterday evening.

Once the streaming clip ends, the coordinator removes her headphones at the behest of Katie, who asks her, "So what do you think about it?"

Wanting to give an appropriate critique of the media, she answers, "It certainly is intense. The fact that Professor Oak compared Ash to May and Max and said that he would never go in the routes that they did in their love lives is very revealing and…I gotta say that hearing the whole thing shocked me to no end."

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?"

"Do you want to let May know about this or not?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Kelly admits, "I don't think that this will help us at all. I…I have a feeling it might backfire on me."

"But how? You heard the clip! He said Ash Ketchum knows better than to involve himself in that kind of controversy. Oak took many shots at May and you're not gonna do anything?"

"I just think that it does me no good to bring this out. It's very sophomoric on the part of Professor Oak to say these things in public for whatever reasons and I don't want her feelings to be hurt because of these words. I want May to pick me for me and not because of someone's anger and frustration towards her family and the fact that he put Ash against May and the rest of the Maples."

Katie has to hand it to her longtime crush. She thought that Kelly would not stop at anything to use whatever information exists to her advantage. In this instance, though, she is surprising the people closest to her through her actions as opposed to her words.

"Kelly, I gotta say somewhat out of my…selfishness, it's nice to see you take the high road on this issue. But I'm curious? Given what you want to do this week, why wouldn't you take advantage of this?"

There is a real answer to Katie's question, but like most things in the young woman's life, it is quite complicated. "I…I'm really starting to think that Ash is serious about this. Last night, May was on the phone with someone and could not stop talking about a gift he gave her on Monday. I was wrong about Ash, Katie. Something about that gift has May looking like a billion dollars. Whatever he did, it's working. He is serious about this and I need to start taking him seriously. But I don't need Professor Oak to help me earn May's trust."

Smiling back to her best friend, she punctuates her comments by informing her, "If Ash is gonna bring back memories, then I can bring something just as important to the table. It's all part of the plan."


	16. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 16- The First Day of the Rest of Your Life)

* * *

Coffee is in one hand and an ice pack pressed onto her forehead is in the other. Obviously not needing her crutches while she is sitting down, Sandra tries her best to forget the wild night last night. Moaning as a result of her hangover, she quickly lived to regret the decision to go out with Reggie, Zoey and her boyfriend Richie.

It all began Tuesday evening at nine o'clock as all four of them went to a bar just outside of the boardwalk and joined up with Kenny and Dawn. The six ordered round after round as they listened to the local entertainment of that evening; one of many rock bands performing in many competitions as part of beach week. After their final number, the bar manager opened the floor for karaoke night, which Reggie decided to be a part of, so he sang. The entire bar soon learned he could sing quite well and he did an encore for the small crowd to a hefty applause. All attendees in their party drank a lot and Sandra lost track of the number of beers she drank after her initial buzz.

The rest of the night until late this morning has been nothing short of a blur for the young adult as she now tries to suppress the biggest headache she's ever felt in her twenty-one years of life. When she woke up she asked Richie to help her get rid of her head-pounder, which he agreed to do. Since then, he's been spending most of his precious seconds in the refrigerator and placing items inside of a mini food processor. He then pours the contents into a tall glass and cleans the processor for its next use.

"Are you ready for this, Sandra?" Richie inquires. As he walks up to his injured girlfriend, he explains, "I ask because, well…take a whiff," and with this he brings the glass in front of the younger girl which causes a very putrid reaction about equal to the smell of the stuff itself.

"Oh!" she interjects. "Damn! What the hell is that stuff, Rich?"

"You really don't wanna know," he answers bluntly. "Just hold your nose and take your medicine and in an hour or so, you'll be thanking me. Oh, and if you throw up, then that means this stuff is working. I had to look online for the remedy after I asked my dad for some help with no success."

Without any arguing coming from the side of the young female trainer, Sandra remarks as she takes the glass. "How come you didn't have a hangover from last night? I think I drank five beers, but you probably had eight!"

"That's the plight of the rookie drinker," he states with a smile on his face. "Yes, I had eight beers last night, but I also had eight glasses of water as a chaser. There's the difference. I think I asked you on your third beer if you took a chaser pill."

"You have to take those after drinking," she interrupts. "That's the part I forgot. I tried to take it after I had my second beer but the pill didn't work, as you can tell. I'll learn, man, but I don't know if I want to hang with Reggie and Zoey anymore. They had their share of sauce, as well, but they woke up this morning like they were walking on sunshine."

"Yeah, I was surprised at how chipper they were earlier after having gone out until two in the morning. Well, bottoms up. That's if you want this thing to go away."

Taking a good look at the brown and orange liquid with a keen eye, Sandra knows that there is no way to avoid not drinking the substance, so she gets the process over and done with. With a strong hold on her nose, she downs the product much like she downed one of her many lagers from the evening before.

Once she finally finishes the concoction, the glass gets slammed onto the counter top and the disgust gets echoed throughout the beach house, even upstairs where Zoey and Reggie help Paul pack for his departure, but none of the three really pay attention to the noise. Their activity centers on packing; nothing more and nothing less.

"Is that everything, bro?"

"I think so," Paul answers. One more check of the closet, drawers and other areas where he might leave items while he is on vacation and you can now consider the young man sure that he is ready to go. "There's nothing left in here that belongs to me."

"All right, then. I guess this is it." After Reggie makes this statement, he sighs realizing that this will likely be the last time for several months before he sees his brother. He and Zoey will go back to traveling through the Johto region and Paul's time will obviously be occupied with caring for his girlfriend and child to be. With his voice breaking from the onset, Reggie has one request. "You take care, okay?"

"I will," he promises, giving his big brother a hug and adding that, "I want to cry, too, but I have to be strong for my family, you know?"

"I understand."

"Call us whenever you get settled down with Cynthia. Is that a deal?"

"Sure, Zoey," he answers while still consoling his older brother. Wanting nothing more than to let go and get the next part of his life started, Reggie just holds on for dear life to his baby sibling. "Reg, I can't leave if you don't let me go! Come on, I gotta do this!"

"Oh, forgive me," he apologizes while his eyes show more than just an indication of redness. "Here I am getting worked up about this. I guess it's just in my nature. You'll always be young in my mind, but here you are growing up faster than me."

"Isn't it funny how that works? So you now understand that I gotta get going or I won't be able to do any of that 'growing up' you talked about, right?"

With this, Reggie lets go.

* * *

"I'm so glad you two could help me out with putting this together tonight," says Kelly while in one of the rooms of the beach house. "I had no idea that both of you supported May being with me. I would have bet everything on the two of you being behind Ash and supporting him because of well…you're married! I—I just wanna thank you guys."

"Let me say this," Max begins while Solana sits to his left, "when I heard about this part of your plan, I knew that you were doing the right thing. You're bringing the family together for tonight and I feel that that's most important, because the family needs someone to do that after these past several years. Outside of May's happiness, nothing else can compare." He nods his head for a bit before continuing. "And you know what? I feel kind of bad. There were things that I did and said along with my parents that we didn't really mean. You know what I mean? We…love May, but seeing her come home with girls even now? _None_ of us expected it! That's not to excuse our behavior at all and that's probably one of the reasons why our family's relationship is somewhat strained. Maybe we did deserve the cold shoulder from her after the things we said."

"I am guilty of being…inconsiderate about the initial coming out myself, Kelly," Solana interjects. "While I was dating Max, I often joked with Kellyn, Lunick, Jackie and a few of my fellow rangers talking about May. And in the heat of the conversation, I facetiously called her a dyke. I'm not proud of it and…we were friends at the time! I felt so bad I apologized to her the next day. So…Max and I didn't help…"

"And neither did my mom and dad, remember?" he reminds Solana. "They…absolutely glossed over my engagement to Lana, but at that point, if I recall correctly, May and Dawn had been together over two years and didn't even get much praise for _that_ accomplishment, and it is an accomplishment in this day and age for a couple to stay together that long. They had been together longer than us, but…it just wasn't right. For a while, May was very angry at us and rightfully so."

"Things did improve, though," Solana clarifies. "Around the last nine months of May and Dawn's relationship, she just came to us—the whole family and just let her feelings be known. She said that she didn't feel like she had her parent's support and that most of it was going to Max and I. We did more to educate ourselves and be more aware of the things around us and we all vowed to not neglect her and to love her just because."

"May…has said pretty much everything you've said here to me," Kelly admits. "I knew her and her family had issues and to some extent, they still do. So you want a chance to show your full support towards May like you didn't do a few years earlier, right?"

"That's it. We want a chance to act like a family to May and support who she loves…whoever that might be."

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation and not even a second later does the head of the young woman in question pop out of the doorway. "Hey, guys. I just want you all to know that Paul is about to leave the house and we're all gonna say goodbye. Kelly, when we're done it'll be almost noon so we can start our date after that if you want."

"Sure! That sounds nice!" Standing up from her seat in a chair, she walks to the door along with Max and Solana and head downstairs where all of the houseguests for the week stand giving Paul their regards one at a time. As Kelly comes down the stairs, she watches as Drew initially shakes the trainer's hand and then gives him a hug and a whisper in the ear.

He then goes along the line, hugging Grace, Jackie, Brianna, Brock and Misty, which then leads to Ash, who brings out his hand. Paul does not even attempt to shake his rival's hand, instead just giving him a hug.

Laughing for a bit while still in the embrace, he makes the remark, "If this had been fifteen years ago, I wouldn't have even brought out my hand."

"We changed, though. We freaking grew up! Either it would happen or we'd really look pathetic." And then, Paul releases the hug and gives Ash the handshake he desired, saying in conclusion, "Good luck to you with May this week." Paul would have left it at that, but an observant young woman off to the side acts as if she's clearing her throat. He gets the hint, unlike his counterpart would, and adds, "And Kelly. Good luck to both of you this week."

The farewells continue, as Paul goes down the line, with the final person he said goodbye to being May herself. He silently wishes her good luck and to just hold on in the face of whatever might happen during the plan. This final goodbye is it. After the Veilstone native takes everything in, he grabs his two suitcases and makes his way out of the front door and to a waiting taxi cab.

Seeing Paul come out of the house at last, the driver gets out of his cab and opens his trunk to give him a place for his luggage. Helping him with one of his bags, the driver shakes the trainer's hands, introduces himself and then asks, "You must be Paul Taylor, right?"

"That's right…Vance."

Opening the passenger's door to his vehicle, he lets Paul in. From opening the driver's door, to shutting both doors, buckling up for safety and the driver turning on the engine, about half a minute passes. The yellow and black car goes forward and moves out of the driveway. Inside of the cab, two young ladies can see Paul waving his absolute final goodbye before disappearing from the scene and driving out of sight.

"And just like that," Kelly somberly comments, "he was gone."

"But are _you_ ready to go?" May asks her date for the day. "You promise not to disappoint today?"

"I shall do my best, May. Now let's go. You're gonna love what I've got planned," and with that, Kelly holds May's hand throughout the brief walk to the boardwalk. Unbeknownst only to the planner of this day, two watchful eyes watch them walk from a distance and look for something—anything out of the ordinary.

Consider spies Grace Wilcox and Jack Walker officially on duty.


	17. Kelly and May’s Date, Part One

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 17- Kelly and May's Date, Part One)

* * *

Just as it said in the itinerary she gave to May earlier, Kelly begins her date on the boardwalk at a bike rental center. A few minutes prior to now, the two were at the beach house wishing Paul the best in his travels. Now they are in a short line to take some bicycles out for a spin. At a time of fifteen minutes past noon on Wednesday both young women are off and riding after putting on their helmets, a required safety accessory for riding in the region. With this first activity under way the two have essentially begun their first date.

The pedaling is very light, reminiscent of a stroll through the park, though most of the riding taking place during the initial hour or so takes place on the boardwalk on this warm day with only a few clouds in the sky and a small amount of humidity.

With May slightly ahead as the duo rides to the edge of the extensive boardwalk leading to a few piers by the ocean, she uses her left hand to signal back towards her date to get her attention.

"What's up?" Kelly asks.

"Let's take a break here, all right?" she requests, looking backwards toward her partner for the day.

"No problem," she answers and the two put the brakes on their bikes and make the rest of the short trip to the near-empty piers by walking with the bicycles in hand.

A few minutes after this, the two stand hand in hand on top of an elevated beach front viewpoint. The two take their time to just watch the waves come in from the ocean and the many people swimming, surfing, boating and taking part in watercraft.

Looking at May, Kelly gets a great reminder of one of the reasons why she fell head over heels for this woman many years ago. With a smile, she asks her, "Are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Umm-hmm," she replies taking in the scenery while giving her answer. Now turning to the one responsible for making this day possible, she adds "I really do like bike riding, even if I don't get the chance to do it as often as I'd like. When I saw it on your list of things we would do today, I have to admit that I gleamed at the thought. We haven't done it together in a while, so this is something I was really looking forward to."

"And isn't it great to ride your bike and not worry about whether or not it will be destroyed by Ash's Pikachu, huh?"

Between chuckles, May reminds her sweetheart of the day, "Hey, cut him and his Pikachu some slack, all right? That only happened one time…"

"To you, May," Kelly addendums, "before that, it was Misty and right after that it was Dawn. Coincidence? I think not, girl."

"Okay! You're right, gosh darn it! Pikachu must have had some kind of run in with a bicycle in a past life. But I really don't want to think about that right now. Let's just look at the ocean…or is that too cheesy or cliché for you?"

"Whatever you want to do is all right with me, May," she answers as they turn back towards the ocean front without another word and watch the myriad of tourists in recreation mode.

There are not that many people on this observation deck aside from the two 22-year olds taking a break and what appears to be a young couple on the other side of the deck bird watching from a park bench. The male carries, around his neck, a pair of binoculars and the female is holding a compass and a few paper brochures.

The young male is relatively tall with short brown hair with blond streaks and is well built muscularly as shown by his unbuttoned island-themed shirt and beige cargo shorts. Sitting next to him is a young woman in a lilac and white sun dress with a straw hat covering her eyes. It acts as both a head and eye covering in addition to the sunglasses over her eyes just like the gentleman alongside her.

"Well," the gentleman speaks softly so that no one around him can hear his voice except his partner, "so far so good. I see that Kelly is going for the conservative approach in her date for now, but do you think that that's a good idea, Grace?"

"You're asking me, Jackie?" she inquires. "Shoot, I would not even know. I can't remember the last time I went out on a date. I've been so busy with my courses in Academy. You know how it is. Coordinating is great, but I'd like to do a lot more than just that before my time is done here."

"Really, I didn't know that you were in school, Grace."

"Oh, yeah. I'm studying Communications so that I can have a better leg up on those…retired coordinators who go into a field like reporting or commentary for the networks. I've always had a fascination for how things work behind the camera and what not, so that's what I want to do after I finish contests. With school, coordinating, traveling and whatever else may come up in this thing called life, I really don't have time to do what May gets to do this week in finding love."

"Well that can change, you know?" Jackie says. "I mean, not everyone is as fortunate as my teammate Solana in finding love at such an early age. Hell, I'm just a tad bit younger than Solana. I might be the second or third oldest person in this house and I'm single again after breaking it off with one of my fellow Rangers three months ago."

"Oh," Grace interjects. "I'm…sorry to hear that Jack."

"Don't be," he quickly replies. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and that has to rank up there as one of them. Business before pleasure: that is the golden rule, Grace. But as far as your situation, do like that Fleetwood Mac song says and just go your own way. Like you said, you are in school now and that is your major priority. There are a lot of guys out there that are willing to wait. When you find that special someone, you just know. If people ever ask me 'how did you know she was the one', it would be hard for me to come up with an answer other than I just knew when I saw her. The same can happen to you. Maybe the person you're looking for is someone you haven't even met yet."

Jack just gave Grace a lot to digest as far as information and feelings from the heart, but the coordinator took it all in stride. After all, her fellow spy did make several points about pacing that seemed to make sense of her situation. Never before did she air out so many facts about herself to another guy. In any other case, these details would only be explained to one of her friends. Jack sounded as if he had experience in the matter and perhaps most important, appeared to actually care what came out of Grace's mouth.

"Do you get what I'm saying, Grace?" Jack asks. "Before you know it, you'll find that great someone like Zoey found Reggie, Paul found Cynthia and Solana found Max. Just…don't give up. You have to believe that what happened to them will happen for you."

"I get it, and thank you. Now I don't know about you, but I don't think that Ash would spy on this date, would you? I mean if we see it, then May will find out and that doesn't bode well for Ash."

"Certainly not," Jackie answers. "That would be too risky. I mean, even if it _weren't_ for the fact that we are spying on these dates, what's to say that May would not notice something that we miss? So I doubt anything…big will happen here but just in case, we'll be here to pull back the curtain and enjoy this great scene."

Pointing where the dating pair is still watching the beach activity, Jack adds, "But I see Kelly right now with May enjoying their time here and…I think that she is really trying to make a great first impression by doing things that May loves to do! We got copies of the itineraries and we got some information straight from the horse's mouth about what she likes. Quite frankly I think it's working, Grace." And as he says this, both Kelly and May hold hands with the former giving a quick peck on the cheek to the latter. Jack and Grace both see this as potentially reaching too far, but that idea is squashed once they both see the very apparent smile on the face of the torn girl.

"I have to check you on that one, Jackie. I _know_ that Kelly's plan is working quite well so far. It's either that, or May does enjoy flirting more than I could tell during the brief time we spent together in contests."

While both Jack and Grace mull over what they see between the dating parties and check the area for anything out of the ordinary, Kelly just goes about her business and holds May gently as they talk more about their plans for the remainder of their extended date. After a little bit more bike riding, they will go to the carnival, followed by a meal at a local casual dining restaurant. There remains a small amount of mystery in her plan, though, as the time at the restaurant was written on the itinerary to run from 5:30 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. with the date scheduled until 8:00 p.m. and not a minute later.

Despite this, May does not question the plan of her date at the moment. There is something else on her mind, entirely. "You stole a kiss from me, Kelly. I had no idea that you had it in you, girl."

"Well if you allow me, I'll let you know a lot of things about me. I promise that I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

"You've held these feelings in for nearly ten years. It's been so long that I thought you couldn't wait until this day came, but once again you've impressed me and I'm not just saying that to make you feel good. I've been looking forward to today ever since you gave me the plans. You know me well, Kelly. There's no other way someone can know to do all of my favorite things today. I think you make a great point. Maybe I should get to know you better."

"Thanks, May," she answers. "It would be great to do that, honestly. You would not regret it one bit. Our time together will be great if you allow it to be great. Now come on. We still have a lot to do today."

"Okay, let's go!" May replies, and after unlocking their bikes from the gate, they put their helmets on and ride off on the boardwalk once more.

Just a few seconds later, the disguised Jack Walker and Grace Wilcox unfold their personal boardwalk vehicles in the form of two rented Segways and take off after both Kelly and May while checking their surroundings for activity out of the ordinary. They find none during the lengthy bike ride through not only the boardwalk, but the bike trail leading away from the beach as well.

* * *

"It's just…hard for me to even imagine having kids now, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm with you, Reggie," Zoey answers as the two sit in the bed they once shared with Paul. In his absence, the two recollect on all the events that have taken place in his life. "I do love you…a lot, but kids can wait!"

"Seconded! I'm glad that we can agree on something like that. That's what it comes down to as far as why I'm so hard on Max. He is still a kid in a lot of respects! Kids need to have some fun before they decide how they want to spend the rest of their days. He could've waited, but we can say that for a lot of things and a lot of people. You know, the would've, could've…" and before Reggie can add the word 'should've', he hears a faint sound in one of the other rooms. "Zoey do you hear that?"

"Yeah," she says after a second. "It sounds like someone crying!"

Getting up from his seat in the bed, Reggie concedes that Zoey's assumption might be the correct one as he listens for sounds in the house while his girlfriend remains silent. He decides to find out exactly where this noise is coming from. "Let's check this out," he calls to Zoey who follows him out of the room and to the hallway. Standing still, they listen for the sound again, and walk to one of the bedrooms near May's room for the week.

Pressing her ear to the door, Zoey is all but certain that the person on the other side of the door is very emotional. Knocking on the door, she asks this individual the safe question. "Katie, may we come in? It's Zoey and Reggie."

Reggie, though not by the door, can hear the sniffling from Katie on the other side before she opens the door and hesitantly looks at the couple. Her eyes, red from crying, tell the tale. "Come in, guys."

As they walk, both Reggie and Zoey understand that they are treading on shaky ground with whatever they choose to ask the downtrodden trainer.

Luckily for them, depending on how one looks at the situation, neither the Pokémon breeder nor the coordinator have to instigate conversation. "If you don't already know, I'm royally pissed off," Katie admits. "Kelly, a girl I've known since we were little kids and someone I've grown to love, is with someone else now."

"It's hard?"

"Yes, Zoey. It's hard. I think she has the greatest of intentions with May, but…something is telling me that she's gonna have her heart broken." Now clenching her fists, Katie begins to let the tears loose once more. "She's too fucking stubborn to get it!" she yells. "May…any other time, Kelly would have her! No question! But…she's pushing me away."

"I don't know what to say except…I'm sorry," Reggie speaks just above a whisper. Hearing the very raw admission from Kelly's best friend made him feel for the trainer and appreciate his good situation with Zoey. "I know that Zoey and I joke around often about stuff, but I'm serious when I say that…this hurts. You love someone who…doesn't want to admit, according to you, that they love you back."

"Why, Kelly?" Katie questions rhetorically as she falls to her knees. "Why can't you see that you are playing with fire?"

"There, there," Zoey assures her while she's on the ground. Taking her in with an embrace, she makes it clear that, "This is not the end of the world. If you feel that way, sometimes it's best to have them fail…but not necessarily fall, you know? If things don't go her way, maybe she'll come to her senses."

"I don't know, Zoey," Katie tearfully remarks. "I'm concerned…as a friend. As just a friend of hers, I worry that she's too overconfident. She claims she doesn't want to be made into a fool, but…someone's gonna leave here disappointed by the end of the week. I don't want it to be Kelly, but I'm so afraid that it will be her and…she won't know how to accept it! I love her and I don't want her to fall, but…you're right. I think that will be the next step if this doesn't work out for her."

* * *

A/N: Part two; coming very soon, will have the conclusion of the date. Stay close!


	18. Kelly and May’s Date, Part Two

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 18- Kelly and May's Date, Part 2)

* * *

"May, believe me when I say that nothing has gone wrong so far!" Grace says, sitting down with Jack at the table finishing their entrees. Across the restaurant they are eating inside is Kelly, who takes several glances at her watch and looks toward the restrooms for May to come back out into the dining room area. "I don't think Ash is gonna try anything! Can we go home, please?"

"No, you can't. I'm sorry," May answers while in a stall of the ladies room. "Grace I have that same feeling that nothing will happen, but I can't risk not knowing if something goes amiss! Just hang on for about another hour or so. I'll reimburse you and Jackie for all the food, drink and things you've bought for this and…I'll be grateful and available the next time _either_ of you need anything from me. I'm grateful that you're doing this right now. Just…I have a feeling Kelly has something big planned for this last hour when we leave here after dessert to go to a jazz club. I'm…I've never been a _big _fan of jazz. I do know that Max and my folks are big fans of it, but that's them so I'm curious as to just what Kelly has planned for the final part of the evening with us going to a jazz club. Stick close and just lay low until then. I promise it won't be long."

"Okay, and if it's any consolation I do like to listen to jazz as 'cool down' music. I should be looking at this whole scenario as the glass being half full but for the most part, I just do not see the use of us here anymore after following you and Kelly around for the last seven hours! We followed you two around with our people-movers while you rode the bikes around the boardwalk. We followed the two of you through the Porta Vista carnival, where you ate one of those foot long hotdogs quicker than I've ever seen. Hell, you gave Kobayashi a run for his money!"

"Watch it, Grace."

"Luckily, you had that, cotton candy; soft pretzels, popcorn and frozen lemonade _after_ you rode on the rides for an hour or so. And I thought it was really cool that Kelly fed you a couple of times and won that large biker bear for you in the ring toss. Not once did I ever get the feeling that she overdid anything, which is great on her part."

"I've really enjoyed myself for the first time in a while. Kelly has really made it extra special and I like that. Now I have to get going soon, Grace. Is Jackie doing all right?"

"He's fine."

"Okay, just listen to him; have him tell you a few jokes or some of his Ranger tales and you should be good to go for the last hour. Believe me, hearing some of his stories will help pass the time. Now if I can find some time alone and you can't follow the two of us closely enough, I'll call you about our location in the club after we leave here and go there."

"Thanks for the call, May. I hope everything else goes well."

"Same here. Bye, Grace," and with that, May hangs up her cell phone and leave one of the stalls in the ladies' room. From there, she washes her hands and leaves to find an impatient Kelly tapping her feet on the restaurant floor. She does perk up, though, once she finds that May has come back after finishing her lengthy business in the restroom.

"Well, that certainly took a while," Kelly remarks.

"I'll be honest," she replies, ironically, "I didn't want to bore you with some phone calls I made to a couple of friends back in Petalburg."

"Eh, don't worry about it, May. You just take your time. Everything _is _all right, right?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." Looking around the table, a question arises in May's head. "Our dessert hasn't come here _yet_?"

"No, and I'm getting pretty antsy thinking about it coming. It's been over five minutes! I mean, we haven't gotten anything that you bake or take a lot of time to prepare. We just got ice cream and a brownie sundae! Am I right?"

"No, you are right," says not May, but her and Kelly's server for the evening, a teen girl named Kim, who sits a tray of strawberry ice cream for Kelly and a brownie sundae for her date onto their table. "Girls, I apologize for the wait. I had to help a few of the newcomers get settled in with their drinks and most of the people in the back are preparing for one of the local beach soccer teams to come here for their victory dinner, so things are…in a controlled chaos right now."

"Don't worry about it, Kim," Kelly assures her. "You and the rest of the staff are doing a great job."

"Thanks. You two enjoy and don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"You're welcome," says the dating duo as they dig in to their delectable desserts.

Just a few minutes into each one putting a dent into their respective dishes, May requests further information from the young lady just across from her. "Hey, Kelly. I know that per the instructions I gave you for forming your itinerary, your only job for this evening was to give me the name of locations we would be going to, and you've done that. I'm just curious because this date has revolved around you and I doing my favorite things together and it has been nothing short of a day of fun and I thank you for that."

"The pleasure has been mine, May."

"But I still don't know where you are going with this jazz club stop," she admits. "To me, jazz is a…nice genre of music. It's just not my favorite, you understand?"

"Yeah, but we'll go there for more than just to hear the talent on stage."

"Well, yeah. I saw the itinerary. I saw that we'll also have some drinks, which I don't object to at all, but…even you just admitted that you planned the date around the things I love to do. Jazz music…" before May can start her questioning, she decides to stop. Any attempts to get what is likely a surprise out of Kelly may very well fall on death's ear. "You know what? Forget it. I'll find out when I find out, I guess?"

"No, you're right," she confirms. Smiling slyly, she succeeds in stumping the sweet senorita and says, "You are gonna have to wait, May. Just be a good girl and wait."

In the face of one of her best friends sounding more like the stern sounds of a parent with principals, the words from the other side of the table seem to overwhelm her at that moment. "Shut…up, Kelly. You're sounding just like my mother and…I don't need that image in my head right now," May replies, eventually conceding to losing herself in laughter. Finally containing her hysterics, she takes her spoon to her sundae one more time making the plate empty and her belly full all at the same time.

* * *

Most everyone that is not outside enjoying the afternoon breeze of the summer beach is inside of their respective rooms either resting or making more plans for the remaining evenings at Porta Vista. Ash, who has to spend the time inside of the house on one of the best days of the year, felt as if he would lose himself in boredom if he did not do something as soon as he possibly could.

He wanted to leave the house but he disliked the rule that called for him or Kelly to leave the house during the other one's date via a chaperone only. He saw it as very demeaning and did not see the need for someone to accompany him if he only needed to make a convenience store shop or go to the store for other supplies.

Ash wondered how seriously his housemates would take the order from May to serve as chaperone for a 24-year old. While coming down the stairs, he notices that he does not hear any sounds on the main floor. Realistically he could leave the house right now, provided that he is extra careful, and tend to any business he would like.

"Who's that coming down the stairs?" asks the voice of a woman who makes her way to the foot of the steps. Ash's hopes of leaving the cramped confines are dashed once he sees Misty. At the moment the old traveling partners locking eyes with one another, Ash senses the hesitant look on the gym leader's face.

"Misty…"

"Hey Ash," she quickly replies before turning to leave.

"Whoa! Slow down! Where's the fire?"

"Well, I just thought that you might want to be by yourself the night before your date."

"What made you think something like that?"

"Uh," she stalls in hesitation. "I don't know. I only heard about your feelings for May on Sunday. I thought that if I were around in the picture it might…complicate things."

"But how?" he asks Misty.

"It's a…long story, Ash," she says, telling a half truth.

"Well, I'm…bored out of my mind," Ash admits, "and I have nowhere else to go. Why don't we talk about it?"

Sighing, Misty takes some time before finally deciding to talk with Ash. The two of them walk side by side to the couch and the male awaits his friend to instigate conversation.

"So…what is it that's got you thinking that you being around me while I try to convince May to choose me this week will complicate things? I don't understand."

"No, it's…we've known each other a _long_ time."

"Yeah, that's right."

"And I suppose that seeing you this week along with Kelly talk about how much you would like to have May as your girlfriend made me wonder." Pausing for a few seconds, Misty then continues, "I never saw you so love struck by someone else before this week. A small part of me thought, 'finally, Ash is taking part in the game of love,'."

"Yeah, I felt the same way," he chuckles. "I like to think that I had these feelings for a while, though. I just never thought that they would amount to anything what with May and Dawn being together as long as they have and…other factors."

"Other factors?"

"Yeah, I thought that…someone else had feelings for me during my early teens. I don't know if they ever did, though. I wanted to pursue something with them but for some time, we just grew apart. She had her business to take care of back home, and I just had to keep moving."

"Ash…who—do I know this person?"

"Yeah, it was you," he answers, much to Misty's shock. "That's what I thought, but I was never sure if you felt the same way. It might have been love, but at the same time I liked us…not being at each other's throats and that perhaps something could develop from that. I just never got the chance for some reason because, like I said, I was always moving. Slowly but surely, the feelings began to fade and then…Misty, are you all right?" he asks as he looks at the lady across him start to tear up.

"You're right," she sniffles. "I did love you at one time."

"No," he contends. "You _still_ love me, don't you? The pieces are coming together now. You…kind of doubted my feelings earlier in the week while we played some catch on the beach and you also seemed very snippy at any mention I made of May and being in love. You didn't want to be around me because you didn't want to interfere with May and I…should things ever go in that direction. Am I right?"

At that moment, Misty could have been called 'book' and would have answered such a call. She was being read so masterfully by the younger gentleman that she just had to take another look at him to make sure he was Ash. Indeed he was and he has grown out of the denseness that once defined him and made him into the person his friends and family knew and loved. Though still there, that person has grown in more ways than one and love has a lot to do with that.

Listening to his words and seeing Ash as a young man and no longer the boy with the one track mind causes Misty to break down and cry like she has never done so before. She doesn't fall into anyone's arms or break down falling to the ground, rather she just stays where she is and openly weeps for many reasons. "You're right. I did have great feelings for you a long time ago. If I didn't think that you come to me first, I would have dropped everything and come to you. I thought you would grow out of…I thought you would notice the hints I dropped, but you didn't. It's my fault for not saying something until now. Who knows how this entire scenario might have played out if I just spoke up?

"It's no use wondering now. I think I've found myself in a position where our friendship means much more than romance ever could." Finding a reason to smile, she explains to Ash, "I'm happy for you and I'm not just saying that, Ash. The way you've spoken about May has me very excited for you and your date tomorrow. I wasn't sure if your feelings were for real, but I know now. If May got this person out of you, then she could very well be the one."

Leaning over to Misty, she brings her into a hug. While forming one half of this embrace, Ash quiets Misty and assures her that she is okay. "Thank you for your support. I'll need it."

"You're welcome," she answers, almost in a coo.

"Hey, I don't know what would have happened if one of us got it together and decided to admit our feelings to the other," he admits, "but I do know that we will be friends for life and…that's certainly nothing to cry about."

"No, you're right," Misty says, letting go of their hug. "You're absolutely right."

"It had to happen at least one time, Mist," Ash comments. The words leave a lasting impression on the two of them as their conversation ends with a hearty laugh on both ends.

From the corner of the hallway, there is a small audience of sorts convened in a spot where they can watch the entire scene unfold and not be seen by neither Misty nor Ash.

"I'm glad they could _finally_ get that out in the open and settled," Brock says.

"I agree," Drew adds as he then drags Brock towards the good friends on the couch. "Hey guys," he directs to Ash and Misty who quickly turn their heads to find him and Brock coming their way.

"Oh, Drew!"

"Brock, what's up?"

"Misty, I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to come with Brock and a couple of us to see a movie. If for no other reason, this will get us all out of the house."

"Really?" Ash responds, his interest peaked. "All right! I didn't think about that, but that would count as me being chaperoned. Sounds good, Drew! I'll go get my wallet and shoes and I'll be ready. Are you game for a movie, Misty?"

"Sure. What's a movie between friends?"

"I call it fun," Brock answers out of place. "Take your time, guys, and we'll leave to see something soon. Let's give them some time alone, Drew."

"Okay," he replies walking with Drew upstairs to check for anything they might need before leaving, just as Ash alluded to seconds ago. With the subject of Misty and her love no longer an issue, the two can move on and continue to build their already strong friendship.

While one is on the quest for love this week, the other is still searching. Misty does not have anyone else in mind but if someone special happens to play a part in her life, she is content in knowing that her friends will be there to make sure this person is the best for the Cerulean gym leader.

That is, after all, what friends are for and neither Misty nor Ash would have it any other way.


	19. Kelly and May’s Date, Part Three

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 19- Kelly and May's Date, Part 3)

* * *

"Words…they cut like a knife," speaks a young woman at a microphone and center stage in a jazz club called _Therapy_. It is here where Kelly and May watch from the front row of tables the final participant of a spoken word competition begin her one minute time limit performance.

"Piercing forever at the soul," the poet continues, "and granting it its unwanted company in the form of their sting. But then again, words…they wear many hats much the same as a working mother providing and doing her best with what she's got. Words…can be a true gift sent down from heaven above in the form of a blessing or prayer…answered. The wishes of a family member or a friend become much more through the power of words.

"And so it is this truth on the side of the sting similar to a slap and that of a gift from a being greater than can be imagined, that words are a representation of something far greater than us. So make words mean more than just their meaning. Understand that words are where we as a people have derived our power. You are more powerful, right now, than you think.

"So speak meaning into…everyday life and strive for richness in your vocabulary. For far too long, our society has put action ahead of words. For those fortunate few who know the power of words, however, no action is necessary. No fists ever enter the equation because there is no need. As it is words which make that solitary_ action _grow…and succeed. I'm Claudia Laney and I thank you for the time."

The spoken word poet, who leaves to go to her seat in _Therapy_ grabbed the attention of her audience, without question, and in the tradition of the slam poetry medium, she receives her applause in the form of fervent snapping of fingers by the thirty or forty patrons in the club as the light jazz music and mixed drinks make for a calm atmosphere. Despite the somewhat buzzed scenario in the room, Jack and Grace continue to be about their business keeping watch of the dating duo three tables behind them.

"I gotta be honest," May whispers to her date, "I really like the poetry slam tonight. Everyone here has done a great job."

"I knew you would like it!" Kelly affirms.

"So after this score, we'll see the live jazz band here?"

"Yeah, that should be the time when we see the band."

"Have you heard anything about this band before, Kelly?"

"The Family?"

"Yeah. Don't you think that's…kind of a plain name for a band?"

"Umm…I've met the members before and heard their music. Quite frankly, I think they do a hell of a job and when I heard that they would be in the area, I thought of you."

"Oh, nice!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, another hand for our poets this evening!" says the evening's emcee, which garners a fine amount of applause from the mid-week crowd. "All of them were fantastic in their own way, but it is Zack Branson of Fuchsia City who will take tonight's crown according to our judges. He will be eligible for the end of summer poetry slam on Labor Day weekend here at _Therapy _for the twenty-five thousand dollar grand prize. Let's give him another round of applause!" With that, Zack stands up with a drink in his hand taking a couple of light bows before sitting back down in his seat with the other poetry slam participants just two tables away from May and Kelly.

"Now, folks, the moment you've all been waiting for. It's time for our live band of the evening! For those tourists to the area, every Wednesday we pick an unsigned artist or band to perform for all of you. Many have come through the doors here and left to sign onto late night shows, orchestras and musical direction in the entertainment industry. Tonight, though, we present a band of a different vein.

"As the name might suggest, these five are indeed a family. Their roots can be traced to Petalburg City."

"Wow! Are you kidding me? They're from my hometown? Man, I might have seen this group before if that's the case."

'Prepare to be wowed again, May,' Kelly thinks as the emcee continues his introduction of the band about to enter the stage.

"With the kids learning instruments from a young age and the parents sharing interest in the genre prior to that, it was only natural that this family would start to have sessions in their home. These sessions quickly evolved into collaborations and the covering of several popular songs."

"Wait a minute," May softly interjects. Immediately afterwards, she turns to Kelly, who's full attention is on the emcee.

"And now, please put your hands together for our jazz instrumental ensemble…Norman, Caroline, Max and Solana; _The Family_!"

"What?" the coordinator asks in shock as she watches her parents, brother and sister-in-law walk onto the stage from two different entrances and wave to her and Kelly with their respective instruments in hand.

By pure force of habit, May gets up from her seat and walks up to the stage just to make sure that what she is looking at is real. "Mom! Dad! What are guys doing here in Porta Vista?"

"You're gonna have to ask Kelly that question, sweetheart," her father responds.

To this answer, May turns around to find her date for this evening right behind her with a prodigious smile on her face. "Do you like your surprise, May?"

"Oh my—how did you do this?" she inquires. "How did you get my parents all the way here from Petalburg?"

"I knew that you had some difficulties in the past with your family, May. You talked to me a lot about them over the last several months," she explains. "But like I said to you earlier, May, this evening is about you and showing you how much I care."

"Kelly talked to the two of us over the phone and explained your…big decision to us in great detail," Caroline continues. "We thought that her idea to get us all together for a nice evening of playing music and putting our differences aside was something we all liked."

"We love you, May," Norman states in front of the entire club crowd. "I know that we, as parents, were wrong to favor Max when he got engaged to Solana while barely mentioning you or Dawn when the two of you got together or how long you stayed as a couple."

"And though we've mentioned it to you before," Solana adds, "we're sorry for not being considerate of your feelings during what had to be a very difficult time."

"Tonight is not about the past, though," Max says. "We want to make a fresh start and show you that no matter _who_ you love, we'll support you as long as that person is good to you and for you."

"We just…we want to put all of that junk that happened behind us," Caroline conveys. "I don't know how a…mini jazz session will do it, but we can always talk some more later. Again, we support you."

Coming all the way from Porta Vista with her parent's busy schedule is more than just a gesture of good faith. It has to be considering that everyone in her immediate family has come to _Therapy_ to clear the air. It is everything that May could possibly want in her young life at the moment; for her and her family to all be on the same page as far as her decision.

To her, it appears that things are looking up once again. "Mom, dad," are the words which come out of her mouth before she engulfs her folks in an embrace and sheds one tear of unadulterated happiness for the moment.

With the microphone still on stage, the crowd heard every bit of the family conversation shared by the Maples. While they may not know the extent of the relationship issues that have arisen they can feel for the people involved and support the bond between parent and child. After a few 'aws' from the club, they applaud the hug, which now includes both married couples. Even Jack and Grace, a ways away from the stage, give their best regards to May.

When the family releases their hold on one another, they pick up their respective instruments with Max heading backstage to get a red electric guitar to place around May's shoulders. Plugging the guitar to the amplifier on stage, the rest of the family quickly tunes their instruments. Norman blows a couple of quick notes on his alto saxophone and Caroline does the same on her trumpet. Solana, using a second amplifier on the stage, plugs in her bass guitar and strums all four of the strings while Max gets ready to play his clarinet.

With the exception of Solana, all of them played their instruments as early as a week ago when both May and Max came back home for caucusing. They are still quite fresh as far as their practice and will need to be as Norman makes his way to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, my daughter is a special person. Don't get me wrong; so is my son and his wife. If you have kids out there, do not take them for granted. The love and bond between parent and child is something truly amazing and when they go out in the world looking for the love of their life…it can be scary.

"It's easy to support your kids when they do what you want, but kids of all ages throw curveballs. It's best to just catch them and wish that they find…a higher love." This introduction segues into an instrumental version of the aforementioned hit song by Steve Winwood. Kelly, who remains in the audience, claps her hands and snaps her fingers with those in attendance. While she knew that the family had musical talent, she had no clue how rich it was. All of them performed in sync and showed wonderful poise in front of an audience for pure amateurs.

Their set lasts a little more than half an hour and the family plays a few other contemporary hits, including 'Smooth Operator' from Sade, 'Sunrise' by Norah Jones and 'Sweet Love' of Anita Baker fame. Afterwards, the crowd gives the family a standing ovation. As all members take a bow, May asks Kelly to come up onto the stage.

When she takes the large step up on the platform, May grabs her by her near arm and brings her to her face for a big kiss square on Kelly's lips. After letting go the Lilycove native looks very dazed, as if she were in a drunken state. "Damn! What was that for?"

"A fantastic night," May answers. Taking both hands of her date, she adds, "Thank you so much for this night, Kelly. Playing with my family has been fun and…I really don't want them to leave even though our date is almost over." Turning to her folks, she asks them, "Would you guys like to come to the beach house? I really would like to talk more with just the five of us."

"Well, I don't have much planned for Thursday morning…"

Before Norman can add anything else to his 'answer', Caroline interjects, "Sure! This is what we wanted to do, after all. Have some fun, forget our troubles and…really talk about this."

"Great!" May replies. "The beach house isn't that far away from the house. We could walk there and…I can talk to you some more about my feelings towards Kelly and Ash. Kelly won't mind giving me this time alone, right?"

"Not at all. My time is up, anyway. It's been a _long_ night. I need my rest and I have a feeling there is a lot all of you guys need to discuss."

"Then let's go!" Norman exclaims before going back up to the microphone for the final time and saying to the crowd, "You've been a great audience. We thank you so much for the time. Good night, Porta Vista!" Once more, a standing ovation from the crowd in _Therapy_ follows Norman's words as he and the rest of the family leave through the backstage area.

As they make their exit, a few people in the crowd do the same. This includes both Jack and Grace, who are certain that nothing more can happen on this date. The time is almost eight o'clock, the latest the date can go according to May's rules, and the family is about to go home. Their only job now after a long day is to head Kelly and the Maples off at the pass before they get home so they can change into their normal wear and not appear suspicious as far as their role in tonight's activities.

* * *

A/N: And so ends the date with this chapter. More to come soon, so stay tuned!


	20. Parental Guidance Suggested

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 20- Parental Guidance Suggested)

* * *

After the date, the sun was just mere minutes from saying its farewell to Porta Vista until the next day. Understanding the importance of leaving for the beach house as quickly as they could, the very fit duo of Jack and Grace made the ten minute walk from club _Therapy _to the beach house in only four minutes, thereby giving them the time to enter the vacation house from the backdoor to avoid garnering any attention from the other houseguests. Minutes later, coming in from the backdoor, May and the rest of the Maple family, including Kelly, entered into the house where Norman and Caroline said hello to and introduced themselves to many of May's friends. Afterwards, they separate from Lilycove native and head upstairs for more conversation; which May asked for back at the club.

As of now, it has been well over an hour since the family went upstairs and began their talks. May is airing out her feelings to the people who thought they knew her best. It turns out that everyone, through such great back and forth discussion is finding out more about themselves and one another.

"I was so confused, then, guys," she admits to her parents while Norman sits on a chair in the room and Caroline joins her daughter in sitting on the bed. "It was not my desire to ever seem erratic in terms of what I did some years back."

"We understand now, honey," her mother replies just above a whisper. "It's very clear to us that you were trying to find yourself. You still are trying and…we didn't consider that at all. We all just did not get it, didn't understand and in some respects, we didn't want to understand."

Nodding, Norman adds, "That's right. I can't say that I understand what you went through when you were age fourteen or even right now at twenty-two. It's…I can't be sure if it was harder for you to accept that fact that you are bisexual or that you have two people after you even as we speak."

"Both are difficult to imagine for a person like me who still goes through pitfalls, peaks and valleys in love on a near-daily basis, especially after I broke up with Dawn just a few weeks ago. That's why I wish that I can get some form of…closure by the end of the week here. I can pick someone on the basis of who I think will be the best fit for me and go from there." After some deliberation within herself, May takes another route, which goes contrary to her idea that this entire grand plan is in her hands and her hands alone. "Guys, I need some motherly and fatherly advice badly."

"Sure May," Norman answers.

"Of course," his wife adds. "What is it that you want to know?"

With a sigh, she asks the question on her mind, certain that over the course of this process that she would at least like to know the answer if for no other reason than to get some additional outside opinions. "Okay, this has been on my mind since both Kelly and Ash both told me about their feelings for me. Mom…how did you know that dad was the one and dad? Vice versa; how did you know that mom was the one?"

"Oh, that's…quite a deep one, May," Caroline points out to her adult daughter. "But you asked the question and here goes. I'll say that…when I first met him, he seemed like quite an absent-minded guy."

"Hey now…"

"This is my time, honey," she interjects. "That was what I thought about you when we first met, but certainly not how I viewed you when we got together and right now. In any event, he really had this great sense of where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do in life. The plan, in this order, was train, teach, and lead a gym. He was, and still is, very goal-oriented, and that is something that I was quite interested in while we became friends during our teen years.

"We dated a time or two and got to know one another better. Here was this…guy who just knew what he wanted in life and that is what caught my attention more than anything else. Here's someone who does great things for his community, loves his family and is just on the level in _that_ respect and considered by my folks to be a safe option for love and a relationship…but with everything that he does, he's always taken great risks. There was absolutely no guarantee that your father would rise up the ranks from top trainer to gym leader. Luckily and fortunately, no one was willing to work harder than he did from age seventeen up until his mid-20s.

"His determination and willingness to put it all on the line and work to make his dreams a reality really stood out in my mind. I wanted to be a part of that so much and sought to know him at an even more intimate level than ever. Being with him and standing by this dropout who had no money, insurance or prospects was the greatest risk that a teen like me could take, but I took it because I knew that his intentions, goals and plans to get to his goals were…real. His ideals were also real and he would never let anything come in between him and his family. He always wanted to be in a position of working hard so that you and Max did not have to struggle and he didn't mind giving up things for himself so that someone much less fortunate could have for themselves.

"That's what I know, May. If Kelly or Ash would risk for you as much as you are willing to risk for them and go as far for you as you would for them, then they are more than worth it. Things like 'You scratch your back, I'll scratch mine,' and 'two-way street' are not just nice things to say. They form the backbone for every successful relationship that I know. You don't need to look any further than your brother. They're committed to one another. Even if it's something like exercise, you better believe that they are doing it together. That will only make their relationship stronger and that's what it takes for any other. Be willing to take a risk, but understand that you have to be compatible with either one of them. You understand, dear?"

"Yeah," she answers. 'I understand this will be more difficult for me than I thought,' she now thinks. 'I could see myself with both of them easily. Both of them come with risks and there are a lot of things we have in common. Kelly and I are coordinators and we've both had strained relationships with our families. Ash and I share more of a deep understanding given that we've traveled so long together and we tend to share the same hothead if we're ever driven to that point. That helps, but it doesn't really help.' "Thanks for that, mom. It really…puts a spin on things for me. Okay, dad. How did you know that mom was the one?"

"Well, this won't be as long winded as your mother…"

Pointing a single finger in the face of her husband, Caroline warns him to "Watch it, Norman."

"Here goes. I had a feeling from the time that I was about sixteen about Caroline. There were other girls at the time pining after me and wanting to be with me, but it was for…certain reasons. One of them was the fact that my career as a trainer at that time could not have been better for me as far as success and nationwide exposure. At any time, I probably could have gotten the word out that I desired to become a gym leader and it would have happened for me. Would I have earned it at that time? Probably not, but I digress.

"Your mother liked training just like I did, but…didn't fawn over me, shower me with compliments or tell me anything as a means of making sure that she had me. If it's really love, you don't have to make a big splash. All you have to do is make waves. Think about which one makes waves, May, and that's how you make your decision."

"Okay, think about who makes waves. But what in the world does that mean?"

"Who is consistent in showing their love and affection to you, even as you or they go through their ups and downs?" he clarifies. "Who's really been there for you and going to be there for you in the days to come? Who will love if you're flying high like a kite, or you're down in the deepest of dumps? You just have to find out who will keep making waves no matter what and there will be your answer."

"Oh, this just _had_ to be made even more difficult," she groans while face faulting and bringing her head down. Whether the action was performed as a means of silent prayer in the hopes of a higher power to provide some intervention and let her know if she is truly making the right decision or if she is simply lamenting her current lot in love is unknown. "I think I get it, dad, and thank you both for your advice, but who should I choose if both Ash and Kelly are just like that?"

"We can't decide that for you, May. That's your decision," Caroline explains as she rubs her daughter's back as some consolation. "I hope we've given you something you can work with, though."

"Caroline, look at the time," Norman interjects. She does so and finds out that it is just a few minutes before ten o'clock.

"My goodness! Look at the time, indeed!" she exclaims. "May, we really should be going. Your father and I do have a ways to travel to get back home."

"Oh, that's no problem. I know that you aren't on vacation like I am. Hey, thank you both for coming here."

"You should be thanking Kelly for inviting us and helping to clear the air about a lot of these issues," Caroline admits. "That was very classy of her."

"So you're saying…"

"I'm not saying anything. I just think that she did a very good job of uniting us and making this family unit stronger. She came to us and let her plans be known, May. That spoke to me more than anything else. Plus she's been a family friend for over ten years, but so has Ash."

"And he did look out for you and your brother during that time. You can't take that time away, for sure. Plus, Ash and you do have connections beyond any mere romance."

"Uh…forgive me if I don't follow, dad."

"Think about it…mama," he slickly answers.

"Wait, what?"

Before she can get an answer for that somewhat awkward call from her father, both he and Caroline say, "Love ya," and leave May behind in her room while she considers that remark alluding to her past with Ash and the safe return of a legendary Pokémon to its home. The warmth in her heart that comes with such a moment is incomparable, but Manaphy going back to Samiya took place before she was even a teen. Now at age twenty-two, one would rightfully wonder what an event like that, though powerful and emotional in its scope has in terms of effect on the young adult.

Indeed, as she learned with her folks over their conversation, weighing of the pros and the cons for each of her love interests will be most important. As she is learning, that process, the more she breaks down the positives and negatives of both Kelly and Ash, is turning out to also become the most arduous and difficult.

"And I haven't even had my date with Ash yet!" she adds, afterwards taking a pillow and screaming in it to muffle the sound before pounding her mattress and burying her face into the bed, hoping that sleep will befall her and soon.


	21. Clips Don’t Lie

Election Week

Uh, yes. It has been a while. The semester kicked my butt, but I'm back and with about nine or ten chapters left, this story will be completed sooner than later. Believe it and enjoy this chapter, which will get me back into the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 21- Clips Don't Lie)

* * *

"Who am I?" That is the question posed to Brock sitting in a chair just in front of the television in the den of the beach house. Reggie and Zoey, both masters of entertainment and leisure have come up with a home game, which is essentially a spin off of the popular game 'Who am I' melded with elements of '20 Questions' and 'Musical Chairs' in a round robin format. As the pair sits at a table with a stack of bills amounting to a few hundred dollars in between them, they moderate the game this Thursday morning. Joining Brock in chairs from left to right is Brianna, Richie and Jack Walker. Drew, Grace, Katie, and Sandra have already been eliminated from the game and are sitting down waiting to find out the winner.

"I am very outgoing." As obscure a hint that is that Reggie gave Brock, it wouldn't benefit him to even consider a guess as an incorrect one means that he's out of the game.

"Pass," Brock says a split second after hearing the hint. Despite this, he keeps the hint in his head for later and awaits the next hint given to Brianna by Reggie.

"My world is the ultimate reality show."

'Hell, given all of those out there, that could be anyone,' Brianna quips silently. "I'll pass."

"Richie," Zoey opens, informing him to pay attention to the next clue, "Most people know that where I live, it's cold up there."

"Okay, that might lead somewhere," Richie gathers. "This person could live in either Russia or Canada."

"Stop deliberating out loud," Reggie warns Richie. "You know how dumb that is? You could be tipping off the other players."

"Sorry, I…I just don't want to be eliminated for a wrong guess, so I'll pass."

"Jack…I put Richard Hatch and all those after him to shame."

'Okay, definitely _Survivor_ related,' he concludes in a more intelligent manner than his predecessor, 'but how?' Jack gives it a bit more thought and then remembers a program that the other rangers watched during a down day that fit the hints and descriptions of this round quite well.

"Oh, wait! I think I know it!"

"Fifteen seconds, J.W." Reggie gives him this heads up so that he does not get the chance to rest on this supposed knowledge for long. Anything of the sort would warrant that, but no matter what, each contestant in this game has thirty seconds to come up with an answer.

"Uh," he says, biding time and hoping that he can get this and move a step closer to winning the beach house pool. "I'm gonna say…you are Les Stroud?"

"You would be," Zoey responds, "absolutely correct! Les Stroud, from Canada, hosts the series _Survivorman_ on Discovery Networks where he lives off of few provisions and supplies in remote parts of the world one week at a time all by himself. With that you stay in the game and remain in the running for that money."

"All right, the next clue goes to Jack," Reggie says, restarting the process once more. "Who am I? I am the procrastination station of this century."

* * *

"WPOV news time, 8:38," says the radio anchorwoman on the news station. Using Kelly's laptop to check up on the latest news, she gets an online stream of a radio station to kill multiple birds with one stone. The anchorwoman continues, "it's time to get those weather reports for Porta Vista and all points east from our meteorologist Allen Raile, and we expect sauna-like conditions all day, say it ain't so, Allen!"

"I wish I could, Kirsten, but this day was meant for staying inside if there ever was such a day. A heat advisory is in effect until six o'clock tonight. Temperatures will rise to near triple digits with the humidity at a staggering eighty-five percent. The youth and the elderly are advised to not go outside on this day. All are encouraged to drink plenty of fluids, apply sunscreen frequently and stay cool out there as the sun is expected to blaze the Porta Vista beach sand all day long…" May can't stand to hear anymore about this heat wave for fear that she might actually believe the hype and call off the date for later in the evening as a common sense measure. She turns the radio station on the computer off.

Despite inert fears, May holds to her principles and decides to take all necessary precautions and make sure that Ash does the same when they leave for their destinations at noon today by getting sun block and other essentials before the end of this morning. Considering that she and Ash will not be alone for this date, Solana and Max just got a text message from their sister about protecting themselves during the day so they can watch out for any and all of the Pallet Town trainer's activities this Thursday.

Ash's itinerary incorporates more of the competitions and team activities that are prevalent on the beach. Time is allotted for speed sandcastle and sand sculpture building contests, mixed beach volleyball and soccer, among other more active things to do today. Having looked at two of her e-mail accounts and updated her weblogs for the day, she was about to exit out of the browser and send the laptop back over to Kelly, she hears a chime coming from the machine, meaning that one of her accounts has gotten one additional e-mail while online.

The e-mail tells her about a big concern that the sender has about a certain video concerning her and her brother, Max, on YouTube. While she does know that these e-mails can be lethal to a computer system, she sees that the link appears to be legitimate and decides to click it and see just what the big deal is. The title of the video with the words Professor Oak on there confuse May for a moment, as she wonders what problem the good professor would have with her and Max. She doesn't have to wait long for the flash player to load as it is audio but it can be heard clear as day. The voice on the other end can only belong to Pallet Town's own and from this point forward, May Maple is an attentive audience to the words being spoken.

* * *

Checking the mirror for the twentieth, maybe even the thirtieth time that day lends Ash the same look as it did the first time he did it at about a quarter after eight that morning. Whereas Kelly used the card of having May's family essentially endorse her, despite her denial of such an allegation, Ash is confident that he can impress this afternoon and evening, and the first step to doing just that lies in his dress.

Ash, for this date, was told, like Kelly, that the affair would be a casual one, unlike what's being planned for tomorrow evening at one of the beach destination's four-star restaurants. Taking full advantage of the casual day out, Ash gives May yet another reminder of the fun they once had as young kids when they were in their early training and coordinating days.

Currently on his person, aside from the slight dab or so of cologne and cocoa butter for his skin, is an outfit similar to the one worn during his days going through the Hoenn region and Kanto's Battle Frontier. The only exceptions to this being that he's wearing shorts in preparation for a very hot and hazy day, he has no hood with his blue shirt, and the hat he's wearing that has the top half of a Poké Ball as an emblem is yellow otherwise, looking at him one would probably get flashbacks of a time almost a decade ago. Turning around not once but twice in the bathroom, he wants to get a good look at himself from all sides, and to be quite frank, he loves what he sees.

"This is sure to leave a good impression in her mind," Ash believes. Finally exiting out of the bathroom, he's fortunate that no one else was waiting in a line to go inside and equally fortunate that there are other restrooms throughout the beach house. "If nothing else, the day that we've planned can do that as well. I want this to be fun for you, May," he admits while making the trek to his room so he can get his cell phone, mp3 player and wallet for this afternoon.

When he gets the items he wants from out of his shared room for the week along with a backpack to carry other essentials, he makes his way to the kitchen. Before going there, he comes across most of the houseguests in the den. He knew that Reggie and Zoey were holding one of their many party games for money, but decided against participating in order to prepare himself for his date. He notes that Kelly is not amongst the group, but also sees that they aren't really doing much playing. That's his feeling as he goes into the refrigerator to pour out a glass of orange juice.

Once he drinks it and puts the glass into the sink, he heads back into the den to see May amongst everyone else in the room, including Solana, Max and Kelly, who he didn't remember seeing the first time he came through. Everyone is looking at Ash right now and he gets the feeling as if he's being put under a microscope and being examined. "Guys…what-what's going on?"

"Ash," May begins, as many in the room feel is only appropriate, "I think it's only appropriate that you know that I've just heard something from Professor Oak from a radio show he just did." She says this while a laptop, Kelly's laptop, is on the table of the den. "One thing he kept talking about was how my family was crazy for allowing us to date who we want, as if it's his business what we do with our private lives."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Professor Oak said…what?"

"Along with that, he thinks that he can just trample on my brother's marriage and think like he's some kind of Nostradamus predicting how his situation will end."

"In all fairness, Ash," Max interjects, "I've got nothing against Professor Oak. He said what he said, but I just need to know do you agree with him at all?"

"What? Hell, no!" he answers. "I don't agree with whatever he said whenever he said it in the least bit! You know I was one of the first ones who supported you getting together with Solana, Max."

"Okay, then I have another question, and I think everyone else here in the house has one as well," Solana opens. "How do you explain the fact that Professor Oak actually says in the clip here that you'd never involve yourself in such drama or people who allow it to happen?"

"Allow—he actually spoke for…" Ash inquires; not believing that a man he's trusted for several years would say these things and not even consult him once when he brought up his name. "The nerve of that…I don't believe in any of that crap! Who'd send something like that?"

"What difference does it make, Ash?"

"Well, Kelly probably thought that it would drive some sort of wedge in between us and make you not want to choose me because of it."

Before Kelly can even open her mouth in protest, May, of all people, comes to her defense, saying, "It can't be, because that wasn't Kelly's e-mail."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, because I traced the account to a profile that didn't match Kelly's stats from some of her other online profiles like MySpace, Twitter and Facebook. The only common bond being that this person listed her hometown as Lilycove City."

Though he didn't really want to think of Kelly actually stooping as low as planting a bomb into May's e-mail account as a means of foiling his shot as love this week, May has essentially closed that door and left Ash with fewer options on how to combat this onslaught of criticism from his peers. "I wanna hear this myself! Is it on there right now?"

"Yes, go ahead and listen for yourself," May replies. "It's about six minutes in all." So Ash goes over to the computer and presses play on the box getting a look at the face of his mentor before the host of this show asks a question concerning his personal life. This is apparently where the discussion evolved into the Maples dating and relationship rules and how Delia Ketchum, the mother of one of his protégées, would be more considerate of her boy's involvements with others and as such, would not continue a relationship for so long only to break it up suddenly with no explanation or find the love of his life when he's still quite immature. All of these points are further clarified when the radio host gives him more than one time to reconsider or recant these remarks to no apparent avail in the week-old broadcast.

"I don't believe this. I can't believe he'd go that way," Ash says, very downtrodden. "I don't agree with him, May. I don't, and I don't know how that came out, but in a way, I'm glad it did. You just have to take my word here on this and know that I don't approve at all of what he said. Your love life is your business and your parents did a great job."

May nods her head. She isn't mad, or doesn't appear to be from Ash's perspective. She just seems to take hearing everything in stride by not jumping to any sort of conclusion and hearing as many sides to the equation as she can. "I can only take you on your word right now."

"Do you believe me when I say I don't agree with him, May?"

"I do," answers, not May, but Solana and Max in unison. "If he were not telling the truth, then I don't get why he'd come to our wedding and give us that wonderful tribute and toast," Max adds.

"Thank you, you two."

"Make it three, Ash," May counters. "They convinced me with that evidence that you wouldn't come out with this."

"Thank you, May," Ash says, feeling vilified by the fact that the most important people in this equation are on his side, for what it's worth. "Is that it until we have our date this afternoon?"

"Yeah," she answers. "Thanks for clearing this up," and after standing up, she addresses the rest of the room telling everyone, "and thank you all for being here so this could be out and in the open. Kelly had nothing to do with this and if I can trust Ash, which I do, he didn't, either, so until I can speak to Professor Oak, then there's really nothing to this." Walking towards the stairs she says that she'll see him at noon time and is looking forward to what he's got planned. Ash thanks May once more before telling the rest of the room that he has to make a private phone call, heading up the stairs following after his date to be.

After this, there is not much left for the other houseguests in the living room, so they disperse out of the house and up to their rooms to leave the house. Brock ended up winning the game and earning almost four hundred dollars in the process by matching the clue 'the art of bending' to soccer star David Beckham. With the money, he promised the house something good to drink for the remainder of the week, which received no arguments from the other guests.

The back and forth bickering that has taken place over the past several days would drive a teetotaler to take to the bottle, but given that the week is soon to come to a close along with the rift between Kelly and Ash and the formal night out on May coming Friday night, things are looking up for the many people that have come for vacation and found much more in a love triangle of unique proportions.

* * *

A/N: Reports of my death made no difference. I updated between now and December, never forgot this, though! Hope you didn't, either! Stay tuned for more within the week!


	22. Ash and May’s Date, Part One

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 22- Ash and May's Date, Part One)

* * *

"Okay, everyone!" May says to everyone in the kitchen at the time. At just a couple of minutes before noon on this Thursday, Ash counts himself as fortunate. Fortunate that May accepted the truth and did not jump to any conclusions when she heard the YouTube clip from Professor Oak. Fortunate that he is able to date May second compared to his adversary for the week, Kelly. And, finally, he is fortunate that he gets to have the next eight hours away from everyone else in the house so that he will have a lot more time to focus on May, the reason why he's even in Porta Vista and the beach house in the first place.

This fortunate feeling becomes a reality as May opens the door and says good bye to everyone in the house before shutting the door behind the two of them and walking towards the boardwalk to begin their date.

While May knows without a doubt that she and Ash are not alone today, she still has to play up that they are. With this in mind, she decides to open up to Ash about everything leading up to the week. "You know, Ash. Like I said to you on Sunday, I feel that I can share a lot with you and that you can take that information in and not take it personally or approach it with too much emotion to the point it seems overdramatic. You're like a brother to me and…believe me when I say that no matter what happens this week, I will always value that about you."

"Thank you, May," Ash responds. "Forgive me if I might sound selfish when I say this, but I'd like to be a lot more."

"I'm sure you would," she smiles. Very quickly, however, she realizes that there is some things that she has to admit and the sooner that all secrets and half-truths are revealed, the better. "I feel it is only necessary to say that there are…a few things that I've done that I am not proud of and I did because of…stupid reasons."

"May, need I remind you who you are going out on a date with today," he chuckles as he walks about a block away from the boardwalk and close enough to the point where he can see all of the activity on the beach; his favorite part of being around any ocean setting. "I mean, let's be honest; I'm not really one to talk. We just have our moments, sometimes, May. That goes for everyone. So if you've made a mistake, it's not something to feel bad about, unless you haven't learned from it."

"No, I've learned from this one—at least I think I have. This happened on Monday, Ash, and I don't want you bragging about this to Kelly because I'm trying to find the right way to say it to her. I was pretty damn frazzled about how you two were at each other's throats in front of everyone. Luckily, I turned that negative into a positive, but I had no idea who to turn to after that, so I talked to Drew early Monday morning."

"Really?" he says, looking over to his afternoon date.

"Yeah, and let me assure you that he was nothing but a gentleman when we talked," May explains. "I think that I was just being nice when I did this, but considering the things that I said to you and Kelly, this…probably wasn't the best thing for me to do."

"This sounds like it's been bothering you. I think that I can guess what it is, though. You gave him a kiss, or am I really off base here in my thinking?"

"Well…yeah! That's it!" May answers, somewhat surprised that she didn't have to say it herself and even more surprised that Ash came up with the reasoning behind her melancholy demeanor. In her mind, it seems that he has matured more and more and it didn't take the keenest of eyes to see this. "I…I assure you that it was a friendly kiss. I did it because I did sort of break his heart when I came out as then gay, now bisexual. And he just handled everything with such class. I'm no longer in love with him, I can assure you this, and don't mistake me for having any feelings for him aside from friendship. He's just…"

"A friend with some benefits, right?"

"That's right," she admits as she and Ash climb up the steps that lead to the Porta Vista boardwalk. "And that's the way it's gonna stay, because…if I thought that you and Kelly would not react that well to me kissing Drew, then Drew's better half is _really_ not gonna take it well. Hell, I won't be surprised if this is the last that I'll see of my friend with benefits for the next six months because I'm gonna have to open up to this person and...that might turn a bit ugly if not handled the right way."

"Drew's whipped that badly?"

Thinking it over, May gives a politically correct, but fair answer given her role as friend to both individuals. "'Whipped' would not be the word that I would personally use to describe it, but you get the idea. I won't judge Drew, though. The fact is he's in love and feeling it unlike many of us will ever feel it. It's just that…this person _really_ knows Drew. In some respects, this person knows him more than he does himself. It wouldn't be the way I'd handle things, but I haven't been as hot of a commodity as he has. Women _still _throw themselves at him. Girls and some of the women are almost three times his age that do this even with the rumors. It's as if they could care less, but even when I was with him, the question was often times in the back of my mind…you know what? Yeah. I can sort of understand what's inside his lover's head during all of this foolishness, though. When it comes to Drew, I would want to keep him on a short leash if they knew even half of what I knew was going on, especially away from the cameras."

"I can only imagine because I'm not really blessed with what you'd call…heart-stopping looks like Drew apparently is," Ash admits. "But perhaps that's for the best looking back during my teen years. We all like to have our fair share of blessings, but sometimes they can be a real curse, like girls fawning over you. Unless you can handle it, and there are a select few that actually can, it's just not for you and certainly not for me."

"Ash, I have a serious question for you. Do you firmly believe that there is someone out there for everyone? What I mean is that…even if I don't choose you this week, do you feel that somebody will have you as their one?"

For a second, the activities on the beach are what Ash has in mind, only because he'll be joining these folks in just a few minutes. His mind is not consumed enough, however, to forget what his date just asked him. "I do. I didn't always think that, but now I have a feeling that there is something to destiny and romance. I guess my doubts really came about because I had a one track mind. Some argue that I still do, but…hey. Yeah, there is something to this thing called love, I'm learning."

"No sense arguing with people about that one track mind?"

"Yeah, and no worth behind it, either. People will just think what they want and I'll do just fine. It's helped me long before I realized my feelings for you and should help me long into the future."

"Well, good! We all should take a page from your book. Speaking of which, that led me to what you planned this afternoon in your itinerary. You said that I should bring along a swimsuit because we were gonna play some games out in the sand. Now…just what was it that you had in mind?"

"A couple of things, actually." Ash further explains, "In about half an hour, there's this volleyball tournament happening on the beach."

"Volleyball?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's nice," she explains while directly behind them walk a pair. One is on legs and the other one on wheels. On orders from the young lady in front of them, they are incognito for this date to make sure that no shenanigans occur. Wearing a blond wig which goes down to the middle of his back, Max Maple keeps his head down while looking like the epitome of a tourist aside from the obvious fact that he's being rolled down the boardwalk in a wheelchair. To avoid any questions from Ash or any dirty looks from May, he wears sunglasses that cover much of his face.

Pushing him along the wooden walkway is another apparent tourist wearing a white hat and sunglasses, just like the ones worn by the gentleman. She, as if one didn't know, is Solana Maple and this morning, she found it quite difficult to dress for this occasion as she didn't bring many clothes and Ash and May know what she looks like too well. Much to her chagrin, she borrowed some from her husband, making sure to cover her large tattoo and draw less attention to her sky blue hair. While the Hawaiian-style shirt is a nice touch, it's not her, but then again, that is the idea as Solana also wears long pants on this day dedicated to the three 'Hs'; hazy, hot and humid. It's a price she has to pay for wanting so much ink as a ranger in so many unique areas. Along with this, she got, from the costume shop, a very awkward wig which made her hair appear much exaggerated in size. It's an unfortunate necessity, though, as few of the ladies out on the beach have teal-colored hair. The brown wig does its job, not distinguishing Solana in any way as they roll on down the boardwalk some more.

Continuing to listen to the conversation just ahead, the issue of who is best at what sport becomes the basis of a friendly completion between dates as Ash contends that volleyball is a sport that they both could do well in if they just give it a shot.

"Then, after that, if we have time, maybe we can take part in the beach soccer tournament, as well," he compromises.

"All right," she acquiesces. "I must warn you, though; I may not like the sport as much as soccer or basketball, but my mom _loved _it when she was my age. She had the chance to do real well playing it during her time in university, but couldn't really excel due to injuries."

"Really?" he questions and May affirms that she was one of the best in the nation long before either of them were even a thought. "When we get back home, I'd really like to see pictures of her in action. I think it'd be real cool."

"That can be arranged," May responds and for a few seconds, there is silence. The two of them just walk down the boardwalk some more before May slaps Ash across his back, smiles like a bandit that got away before declaring, "I'll race ya to the dressing rooms!" And with that, she storms off in that direction just running forward leaving Ash to bite her dust for a moment before he gets the hint.

Laughing for just a split second, he lets May know that, "You're on!" before he pumps his legs and takes some lengthy strides to catch up with his date.

Not even attempting to catch up with the two, Max and Solana watch as far as their eyes can see as May goes past about twenty different stores before taking a hard right turn into what they can only assume is a dressing room allowing them to change into their swimsuits and enjoy their time on the beach.

Max can't help but smile a bit as the scene with his older sister and good friend took place. "I don't care what you say about me, 'Lana, you gotta admit that that's real cool. They do connect quite well, am I right?"

"Well, first off," she begins, "no. I don't have to admit it because you did it for us. Second of all, yes. They do seem to gel well…but…"

"But…?"

"So do May and Kelly, honestly. Either one would be great for her, I'd say."

"But if you had a choice, 'Lana, who would it be?"

"It's not my choice."

"But what if it were?"

Knowing that she wasn't gonna get much further with Max if she didn't answer his question, she decided to do it. Wiping the sweat from her brow and taking a couple of swigs of her water, Solana admits, "I come to this answer with some…prejudice. I'm not gay, but Kelly is quite the looker, really smart, determined, a great planner and very driven overall. I guess if I were to choose a partner, though, it would have to be Ash. If for no other reason, we do have a lot in common. As friends, I've learned that we share a great interest in training, seeking to travel and reconnect with nature and a real dislike of the ideas of roles, customs and traditions of our parents and grandparents. Is that sufficient enough for you?"

Max looks up to his wife, his mouth a bit dry, ironic given the weather, and wonders whether the question was really worth it. While Solana has never been known by him to be long-winded, she brought out all of the details in her answer to his inquiry. Notwithstanding such thoughts, they don't see the light of day as Max informs his significant other, "A simple response of 'Kelly' or 'Ash' would've sufficed, but thank you."

"No problem," Solana answers, now canvassing the beach searching for the twosome. Grabbing a pair of binoculars that were in a bag attached to the wheelchair, she makes it her job to search the extensive coastline to find May and Ash, who they feel have gotten enough time to change into their swimwear and hit the beach.

The process can be a real boring one, especially, given the fact that they are looking for a guy and a girl in swimsuits, you have no clue what their bodies look like. "See anything yet?"

"If I did, don't you think I'd say something, Max?"

Shrugging his shoulders while still seated in the chair, he admits that she's right; one of the first steps to any healthy and lasting relationship. "You're right."

"Oh, wait! Now I see them!" Solana interjects, giddy that she was able to find her friend and sister-in-law on the beach. Handing the binoculars over to her husband, Max takes his own sunglasses off and gets directed by the twenty-nine-year-old on where to point the object and sees both of them sitting on a beach towel, applying sunscreen to one another's bodies, especially in the places neither of them can reach.

Ash is clad in nothing but a solid navy blue pair of swim trunks while May has on a green and orange one-piece bikini with exposed back, thin straps and slightly more covering of her chest than her two-piece suits provide. To protect her from the sun, she also has on a green bandana, which provides a nominal amount of shade to her eyes. The two of them apply generous amounts of SPF 30 to one another's backs; an innocent enough gesture, so as to make sure all exposed skin would not be put at risk.

Handing the binoculars back over to Solana and putting his sunglasses back on, he claims, "There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, May will keep this innocent for now," Solana speaks, a tad bit weary from the long-term effects of the heat. "Nothing too forceful from her, and I doubt we'll see the same from Ash. Anything…spontaneous happening like our appearance at _Therapy _last night is the exception, not the rule and that's probably the reason for the kiss on the lips."

"Agreed, and Ash knows how to play by the rules, so this one will probably go off without a hitch, too."

"Here's hoping," Solana agrees, punctuating her feelings on the date by giving her husband a fist bump and continuing to look out at the beach from their spot near a set of stairs leading to the sand and surf. Feeling they look inconspicuous enough, Solana then springs for some beach food for her and Max, leaving him alone for a moment to scour the premises, but only for about ten minutes until Solana comes back with an inordinately large amount of food for two people.

Max, not thinking too much into matters, accepts the apparent bounty as his wife's way of making up for not being able to get breakfast this morning and chows down while May and Ash enter the inter-gender two-on-two volleyball tournament.

* * *

A/N: This may be the last chapter for about three weeks. Then, I shall return for a most interesting and trying endeavor. I've calculated that seven chapters are left to finish this story and I plan to do them over the course of seven days. Read more about this on my profile page and stay tuned, as always!


	23. Ash and May’s Date, Part Two

Election Week

I should note that this chapter is the start of a seven day series for me that I've been planning for about two months. If I do seven chapters in seven days, the story will be finished, barring an epilogue that I'll probably write in mid-August. Enjoy my 'Seven in 7' project and the conclusion of 'Election Week', as well!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 23- Ash and May's Date, Part Two)

* * *

The sun beats down so brightly this afternoon. Everything feels as if it's about to melt, including the volleyball players in the upcoming tournament, even though they are heavily coated in sunscreen from top to bottom. Despite this common sense precaution, all four participants in this particular match are sweating from head to toe.

Their concentration has been reduced from the onset of this mixed tournament for 18-34 year olds. The heat just has that kind of effect on people no matter their athleticism or stamina. Despite this, in the third set of the match, May and Ash remain well within reach of the finals for the tournament. Ash sets up for a serve and strikes the ball clear across the net and near the edge of the field of play in the match.

His opponent brings the ball back and towards May who keeps it off the ground, but just barely as she falls to the ground propelling the ball back up in the air with a dig. She quickly recovers to see Ash bump the ball back up in the air, setting up her next move to spike the ball back to the other side of the field. This traditional strategy in volleyball has worked to their advantage because of May's spiking abilities. It wasn't necessarily the speed and the impact with which she spiked the ball, but the fact that she could change the direction of the ball so well that no one on the other side would know where it would go, meaning that they would have to prepare to keep the ball in play from just about every angle on the sand to save points.

The move worked like a charm. Doing it enough, and mixing up the roles to allow the somewhat predictable Ash to spike a few times to throw off their competition, caused them to win yet another match and vault them to the final match of the day in their tournament class.

"Great job out there, partner!" May speaks, giving Ash a double high five after their latest win as a sign of how please she is about their performance in the tournament.

"I knew you'd like it, May," he claims. "Everyone who plays it at first really likes it. Whether you play for keeps or play for fun, it doesn't matter."

"So I've seen."

"But here's the big-money question; do you like it as much as or more than beach soccer?"

That really was the key question, because May had her heart set on a beach soccer tournament taking place on the beach, along with several other sports, including badminton. The most obvious fact about their time on the sand has been great fun.

In the end, for May, this is the one factor that counts the most. "I like them equally now," she says, still not wavering in her support of this new sport phenomenon.

Chuckling a little bit due to May's steadfast support for her choice of sport, Ash says, "It figures. Well, we have this break coming up while the third place match goes on. Do you want to have frozen lemonade? It's my treat."

"Ash, I thought you'd never ask!" May exclaims. "I'd love to have one, maybe even two!"

"All right," he responds, happy to join his date for a frozen lemonade treat. "Let's go before the lines get too long over by the stand," and with that, the two make their way off the beach sand and onto the boardwalk for some well-deserved refreshment.

Applauding the efforts of the two are the spies in the crowd for May. It's Max Maple in the wheelchair with sunglasses to hide his nearsightedness and his wife Solana continuing to push him about while they spend only about half the time looking at the game and the other half of the time looking around the beach for anything out of the ordinary, though not finding anything in the process, just like Grace and Jack one day ago.

Instead, the two spend the time talking about Ash and May's performance in this tournament up to this point. "Do you think that we might be able to do better against them, 'Lana?"

"Probably," she answers shakily. "I mean, we've been a team for a lot longer, so we have that going for us, but…what do you know? These two really do make a great team. Sure, it's just volleyball in the end, but it does show me something."

"Me too," Max admits as he watches the groundskeepers prepare the field for what will be the third place match in the tournament. This match will give Ash and May a rest before they get back onto the field for the final match and what they hope will be the tournament championship.

The break is about a half hour long and is spent by the two daters back on the boardwalk drinking some frozen lemonade to hydrate themselves. Solana and Max are fortunate that their costumes are done so well to the letter that they aren't even recognizable. There really is no other way they could reposition themselves from the volleyball field back over to the direction of the boardwalk without anyone noticing them in the act.

Watching them intently while they have their pre-final beverage, Solana yearns for something of that sort at that very moment. Although she and her husband had quite a bit to eat just two hours earlier, it seemed like the craving for beach food came back and left her moaning a bit at the unfortunate fact that neither of them could join May or Ash for a lemonade at that time. She is certain that it would have tasted great.

"You okay, 'Lana?"

She isn't, to be honest. A feeling in her midsection had been bothering her for a while, but only off and on. While she would guess that it didn't have much to do with her present diet, she just can't be sure about that. After all, with all that she's been eating, one would think that she had a tapeworm implanted into her stomach and that the little bugger was the reason why she felt as if she were eating for more than just herself.

Despite that, she keeps her stiff upper lip and doesn't let anything, from the heat to the feeling of hunger get her down. "I'm fine. I just…don't you get the feeling that a lot of this isn't all that necessary. I mean, May told us that Grace and Jack saw nothing when she had her date with Kelly. If I didn't know any better, I'd get the feeling that both of them are really playing by the rules during these dates if for no other reason than they don't want to feel the wrath of May if they get caught by one of us."

"You wanna know something?" Max asks his wife while in the wheelchair, checking the surroundings and looking for anything that might be out of place. "I kind of get that same feeling myself. I did this to support my sister, though."

"As did I," Solana adds, making that much clear. "I just doubt that anyone would do this and feel some form of invincibility with all these people out here and, not to mention, Ash and May. That's so arrogant, you know?"

"I'm doing nothing but agreeing with you, dear," Max says. "I'm sure that my sister would only do this if she felt that it was ultimately better to be safe than sorry. I mean, who knows when a possible smoking gun will just…jump up right in front of your eyes?"

Then, as if by cue, a yellow mouse with an electric tail walks right in front of the married couple and Solana has to tap her much younger husband on the shoulder to clarify his point. "Perhaps you meant a…shocking gun, Max?"

Shaking his head, he goes back to the Pokémon before them. They find themselves faced with a dilemma of sorts. If this is the Pikachu that Max and Solana think they're looking at on the beach, then it's confusing more than anything else. This is, after all, the date between May and _Ash_. With that on their minds, they wonder why in the world Ash would have his Pokémon spy on his own date. "This is odd, 'Lana. Just…doesn't make any sense. If anything, I would have expected to hear about Jack and Grace spotting a Pikachu here, but that would mean that Ash would have been spying, and…like I said, I just don't see that out of either of these two; not with the strict guidelines she's placed on Kelly and Ash."

"Okay, but…that doesn't answer the question of what the hell we do about Pikachu here," Solana restates.

"'Lana, we don't even know if this is Ash's Pikachu or not. I doubt it seriously. Why would he come here to _Ash's_ date? What could he learn from his own date?"

"If you don't know, then go over check for yourself!"

Max has to look up from his chair and make something really clear to his wife. "I'm in a damn wheelchair, Solana. Let's not even mention the fact that I'm in a disguise that I doubt he'd recognize. You want an apparent miracle to happen here while we have a job to take care of. How does that work unless your last name is Hinn?"

"Okay, good point." Solana got an education in discreetness right there, but understands where Max is coming from with those words. "And even then, such miracles are up for debate."

"Then we are left with just how to handle this," Max says, flat out confused that this is happening and that this Pikachu has not left their sight, still remaining about fifteen feet in front of them, and just like the two of them, still keeping an eye out on Ash and May.

"I say we just keep up appearances for now, but keep watch on this little fellow for anything that might stand out in the wrong way."

"Good plan, 'Lana."

"Hey, Sparky! There you are!"

This call from a familiar voice causes both husband and wife to look around and find out where the words of relief came from. The answer soon arrives in a young male brunette who's gone out to apparently do some surfing as he's in a white and green wetsuit.

All of Max and Solana's questions get asked when this trainer, who's spending the week at the beach house with them, comes to retrieve his Pokémon. "Richie?"

"Looks like it," Solana admits, "and the one thing that we neglected to remember about the difference between Ash's Pikachu and Richie's is that tuft of hair on the right side of his head."

"Oh, man!" he exclaims, not really meaning to draw any attention to himself. "I forgot about that," he reveals as the two of them watch Richie take Sparky up by his wing, talking about regretting the fact that Sandra has to miss this and that surfing in these waters should be a lot of fun. "And Ash told me about that once before if we ever have that kind of a mix up between their Pikachus."

"Okay, do we officially declare this a false alarm while Ash and May finish their drinks and get back to the tournament?"

"I do, and I'll say again that the idea of Ash sending Pikachu out here on his own date was too farfetched for even me to comprehend."

"Oh, sure. Say it now when we obviously know that it wasn't the case," Solana responds, rolling her eyes as she does the same to her husband's wheelchair, bringing both of them both back over to the volleyball courts to catch the final match and see how well this makeshift team does.

* * *

Ash and May's date has now lasted about three and a half hours. Much of that initial time was spent on a volleyball tournament they had no idea they would last so long in having never teamed up for the sport before. That set them back somewhat, but both still had quite a bit of fun coming in second place against a pair of former amateur champions.

Now the two are having fun of the noncompetitive sort. Although there are numerous contests happening for building the best sandcastle and for other superlatives, they decide to just have a friendly building by a near-vacant portion of the beach with each one making their own castle.

Deciding on using this portion of the beach for building was a wise choice. A lot of the materials necessary for it were already on the shore and the two of them took full advantage of them either borrowing from kids on the beach or finding them from people that took part in the contest just a few minutes away.

About an hour goes by, the time that both of them decided to stop and view their progress. May went in a more artistic route, decorating her four column castle with several seashells and making sure to get the details of the castle brick down pat. It truly does look like a great deal of precision was put into the sandy structure as if it were some sort of model for an actual building in the works. She even makes a drawbridge and a moat for the castle taking her time to make all the intricacies stand out even more.

Ash's style appears to be more Old English, although if one were to inform him of this fact, he would not have any idea what that meant. The castle appears somewhat crooked, but it still has a nice foundation. This castle consists of one giant tomb which takes on the same look as a castle on a chessboard with the topmost section of the castle decreasing in diameter compared to the lower portion.

"Okay, has it been an hour yet?" May asks, putting the finishing touches on her work.

"I think so," he answers. Getting a look over at May's finished product, Ash can see that the young lady has done her share of sandcastles over the years. "You look like you could've placed in the contest that they're having over there."

"Well, like you said, this is all for fun, you know?" May counters. "And, to be honest, I've had enough of competing for the day. Given that the volleyball tournament went longer than we thought because we ended up teaming quite well, I was sort of concerned that I was taking up time that you were gonna use for other activities."

Ash shakes his head and clarifies, saying, "Not exactly. Well, you know. After all, you do have my itinerary. Most of this time from twelve o'clock to five would be spent on fun in the sun activities like the sandcastles and volleyball. Around 5:15, I reserved one of the hot air balloons so we can ride in that for about twenty minutes, and the day comes to an end with dinner out on the beach at 6:30."

"That all sounds incredible and I look forward to it, especially the balloon ride."

"Have you ever been in one?"

"No! That's why I'm…excited like I am."

"Very good," Ash answers with a somewhat shy smile. Despite this, he knows that there is one more part of the day that has been scheduled, somewhat out of order. "Also, after the balloon ride—well, before you and I left for the date today…I talked to Professor Oak."

May, not thinking that she'd hear his name again, given that she took a 'wait and see' approach on the matter, doesn't know what to think about that right away. "Oh," she speaks, almost like an utterance.

"I asked him about the audio clip and wanted to know why my name was mentioned with it when I don't agree with what he said. He told me that he had an explanation," Ash continues, "but before he could get it out I asked him where he is. I told him that you and I were together and at Porta Vista and…when I said that it might be best for him to explain himself in person, he told me that he'd come here and…apologize."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told him that we'd be at the hot air balloon stands around 5:30pm. Is that okay? I mean, I want this to all be settled because I'm not sure about it myself."

"Well, you're right," she clarifies. "I want the truth to be known, too. No holding grudges and no hard feelings, but…let's just let the truth be known today and…clear the slate by the end, you know?"

"All right," Ash affirms, he probably wanting this settled more than anyone, given that his name has been attached to these remarks. Until the two of them can meet with his mentor, though, there isn't much they can do, except enjoy the remainder of their date. Standing up, he notices the stoic look on her face and knows that that has to change and soon. "Well, cheer up! Why don't you?"

"Well—hey!" Before May can respond, Ash has taken a chunk of her castle down causing much of it to lean to the right. Shaking her head at this sudden action on his part, May says, "Ash, you…you…there aren't any words that I can think of right now."

"But you know it does make you wonder. After all, where's the fun in making it and just letting it stand there?"

If it had not been for the charm in his tone at that moment, May might have been in a good mind to give him a playful slugging or two, but given what he just said; May knows something that might pick at his side more than anything else.

Getting up from her seat on the sand, she takes a heaping handful of the grainy substance and slowly creeps in the direction of her date for the afternoon.

Ash does his best to make sure that May uses discretion in this instance and, again, turns to his charm as a way of getting out of this sticky situation. "Now, May. Come on, now. I'm in control of this date, you know?"

"Do you apologize for doing what you did to my castle?"

"Yeah, it was a great castle! It just…you can't expect it to be there forever."

"I don't…" she says. Then she forms a smirk on her face before saying, "but neither should you!" With that, she takes her foot and plants it directly on the top of the castle, destroying it completely.

"May!"

"Turnabout is fair play."

"Okay," he speaks before gathering up his towel that he used to sit down on while building what was his castle. "Fair play, right?" he asks while still holding the towel with both hands.

"That's right."

"Good." Ash slowly rolls the towel, tightening it up.

May knows what this means. "You wouldn't."

"Oh yes, I would," he retorts before pulling his right arm back to snap the towel at May. She moves out of the way by running across the beach, but Ash quickly follows behind, claiming that he will catch her and get her for "destroying his masterpiece."

"Whatever!" May exclaims while still running from what an inevitable towel snap. "A ten-year-old could do a better job than what that was!"

The two continue to run for no more than three minutes while Solana and Max continue to watch the scene unfold. Solana is sweating quite profusely, unlike Max, but both of them are well aware of the fun that both of them are having as they run across the beach and when Ash eventually catches May and gets him with a towel whip that makes light contact, at best. Both of them agree; they love what they see and it comes back to something they said during the playing of volleyball.

Ash and May play off each other so well and have an understanding that most couples only dream of having.


	24. A Woman So Hotheaded

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokemon USA/The Pokemon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 24- A Woman So Hotheaded)

* * *

"Just…admit it, Katie," Kelly speaks to her best friend while they are in their shared room alone with one another. "I won't get mad or angry at you because it's done. Did you send May the YouTube clip of Professor Oak to May when I _said_ that I did not want May to see the clip at all? You now have the floor."

Katie is cornered. Kelly will not accept anything but the truth and with Katie's feelings clearly known, it does her no good to lie about this any longer. She brings down her head and starts to cry again, just like she did when Zoey and Reggie entered her room a day ago. "Yeah. I might sound like I'm speaking off point here, but please hear me out."

Nodding, Kelly reiterates, "You have the floor. Go ahead."

"I'm just…so concerned, Kelly. I know you better than most, and that scares the hell out of you. I love you so much that I would do this because I'm a selfish person who wants another chance to prove that I've grown up and I know better than to cheat! I know it's a pretty messed up explanation, but eventually May was gonna find out about what Professor Oak said, like she would find out about your temper or wanton aggressiveness. Everything has a way of showing up in time, no matter how careful people are about their information.

"Now, I don't know if you've thought about this, but…should your wish come true and May decides that you are the one for her, then maybe she will be willing to let your shortcomings slide for a chance at love, but it's not like she's the only one looking for a chance, Kelly, who's also willing to let some shit slide. Just one more goddamn chance to see if we could _really _work is all I ask for. And, by the way, that's a guarantee on the table! Not too many people would admit their own faults, Kelly, but I want you to myself and I felt that it would work. If you did, you'd probably see that May accepting you as your girlfriend now when the times didn't match up then isn't like panacea for your broken soul.

"I know you too damn well, Kelly. In a lot of ways you're still that pissed off teenage girl who hoped to God that her parents would at least try to understand how she's feeling. But each time that you try to reach out, you get shot down. Now…there is a 50/50 chance of you getting with May, and in your mind, I'm sure you think that's great. I'll be happy for you, but I'll still be concerned, for this reason; yes, you'll have May, but will you _really_ be happy with just her love? You still won't have the relationship that you dreamed about having with your parents…"

"Please, stop it! Damn it, stop, Katie!" Kelly says; her voice at a much higher octave than she wished it would be for this conversation. "You know how it went down, for sure, but what you also know is that they won't even give me the time of day for even a brief conversation that doesn't include the words 'go away' or 'get out'! Time and time again, I asked for their ears, and they shut the door at me each time and told me to never come back. Now what can I do about that that I haven't already done? I'm almost twenty-three years old! I missed out on them during the critical teen years, but you know just as I know that it was their choice to cut me off, not mine!"

"I know that, Kelly, but what about the fact that you haven't even _tried_ to make amends and forgive your folks in recent years? Who knows? They might want to get a relationship started again, but you've been out of touch with them for so long, they don't even know how to get in contact with you!" Katie, at this point, stands up and makes yet another point to Kelly. "I still live near your folks. If you want, and I know that you do, I can make a few calls and you can really start to have a discussion with them; a real one where no one is yelling at anyone else or slamming doors in your face. You all can just talk, which is how most problems really get solved. Now, I won't guarantee that things will change overnight, but I know that if you just earned the affections of May, and did nothing else, you'd still have them in the back of your mind. Don't you wanna be done with it, already? I do, and they aren't even my parents."

Katie then walks over to Kelly and gets really close; almost to the point that both of their noses are touching. Without warning, she then leans forward and gives her ex-girlfriend a kiss on the lips. It's not long and she goes no further than lip to lip, not daring to push things in a French fashion. After no more than seven seconds, she lets go. Surprised as a birthday girl that Kelly did not force herself away from her, she leaves her with her ultimate goal. "I want you to have peace above all else, Kelly. If that doesn't include me in the role I'd prefer, then fine. But May is not the answer to all of your problems. If you believe that, then, quite frankly, you don't deserve her, because I can see it now. You'll ask her to do more than what she was sent here for you to do and, then, you'll eventually drive her away because she won't be able to take it. It's inevitable if you think May is the fix. That might sound harsh…"

Well, apparently, to Kelly it was harsh. Too harsh for her, in fact, to leave the opinion as it was. Too harsh that she felt the need to take it out on the messenger and slap Katie in the face. Afterwards, she left herself no time to recollect on her potentially rash decision. She, instead, walked out of the room, leaving Katie on her own to feel the harsh and very real sting on her face and the added sting of tears of a different sort; forgiving tears.

There is a reason why Katie has been by her friend's side as long as she has. It's obvious, and just about everyone in their inner circle knows it…except for Kelly. While love shouldn't hurt, Kelly has not been driven by love for a very long time, and Katie is well aware of this. Instead of leaving her, like most others before her have, she stays. If for no other reason than the fact that a true friend will stay, she does it and has continued to do it through times bad and good.

While the times can be trying on her, she knows that eventually, we all either see the light or face the music. If Kelly can do either one of those, she will see what's in front of her has the best of intentions and has been looking out for her best interests since childhood.

Sure, the slap is hard and cold, but the words linger in Kelly's head…at least, Katie can only hope they do and bring sense into her head before she misses the boat for good.

* * *

Walking from the outdoor patio of the beach house to the kitchen does not seem like it is a real chore, but if you are injured while doing it, it can be both physically draining and a mental task, as well.

That's the case for Sandra Stillwell, who has the middle floor of the beach house to herself, so she thinks. It's fantastic if you need private time but can be a real challenge, especially when you need to get around the house to tend to everyday activities. While holding crutches in between both of her arms, she has to open up the sliding door to get back inside of the house. Then she has to use her crutches to get back in the house, turn her body slightly behind her to shut the door, and turn back around without twisting her ankle in the process.

It's hard, but she has to do it in order to get around the house and remain independent. When she walks to the kitchen, step by step in her crutches, she sees Drew over by the refrigerator getting a drink. "Hey Drew!" she greets her longtime friend.

"Sandra!" he returns. "Are you able to get around all right?"

"It's a struggle, but I manage," she answers. "I mean, it's not like earlier in the month when I was tripping over my own feet each time I got on the crutches."

"Well, that's good. How much more time do you have left on them before the cast comes off?"

"I go for a follow up in mid-August, and if all goes well with that, I'm sure to get the cast coming off one or two weeks afterwards. It'll be great for me because I plan on going on a tour of…the mother continent in September. If the leg heals by then, it'll be much easier to travel everywhere and take part in more extracurricular activity while there for two months."

"Way cool, Sandra!" he responds. "I've never gotten the invitation to take an African tour, but from everyone I've spoken to…it's an opportunity you just don't pass up. My schedule just…hasn't allowed for much travel."

"Speaking of which, I just got some pictures on my phone from my mom who's on her trip."

"Oh, yeah! Where is she right now?" Drew asks while Sandra takes a seat down

"Los Angeles. She got to throw out the first pitch at a baseball game for—I think she said the Dodgers, and she took part in a contest-style tournament in a nearby arena."

"The Staples Center," Drew clarifies as he looks at the different photos on Sandra's smart phone. "I was there for an exhibition about two years ago. It's a great place to have a contest and all of the fans are…really respectful of what we do, as well."

"No offense to the basketball and hockey arenas, but give me a giant open stadium any day of the week, even though I have some prejudice on the matter. Aside from the fact that I can put my Pokémon wherever they want to go, and the elements being a lot of fun, that's where I officially got with Richie, you know? We were actually watching a soccer match in London's Wembley Stadium and he was honest; he didn't want to go. He doesn't like soccer."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah," she admits. "He came for me because I love it, and it was the first time I kissed another guy. It was right after the English national team had an own goal, and I was just so excited, I let him know just how much right then and there. Count it as another instance of him being there for me when my mother felt I needed to have a companion on the road, and she was right. I had developed feelings for him while I traveled Johto as a trainer. I lost against Jasmine and he came right after me and beat her. He took me by the wing and showed me how to do it and gave me tips and…while it started as a crush and I didn't think much of it, the fact that I kept running into him during my journey was…pretty odd. But I'm happy to have the guy with me and this time of my life has been…most fulfilling because I get to spend it with him."

"Good for you," Drew says, while looking at pictures of Sandra's mom continuing to travel through various other cities. "And your first kiss story is also real cool. I mean, few people get that nice story. I know I didn't, because I was unsure and the people around me, whom I thought I loved, were also unsure. Not to knock May or anything like that, but the truth is what it is. I mean, you just have to be careful in this game called love, Sandra. You get what I'm saying?"

"I do, and Richie is nothing but a gentleman, he always has been."

"That's good—really, great. You don't get that often. What will happen is that your ex will have her issues play out on a grand stage and turn to you for answers when…you literally have none. You've been taken for a long time and you don't know what to say about your friend's issues, especially when she kisses you as a reward for being there by her side for so long. That has a way of really complicating things, you know?"

"You're talking about May?"

Drew looks around the premises for a second before saying, "Not only am I talking about May, I'm talking about this week and I'm talking about being real scared of anyone else hearing about this, so please don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Excuse me?" asks a voice that, to Drew's shock, doesn't belong to Sandra. He looks around and much to his utter dismay, he sees Kelly at the top of the steps.

"Oh, shit," Drew whispers, knowing what would probably be the reaction if either Ash or Kelly got word of his innocent kiss that May instigated. "Kelly, understand something."

"Oh, no. I understand," Kelly responds calmly. "May is a very attractive woman and I can understand why anyone would want a kiss from her."

Drew, somewhat surprised that Kelly is taking this as well as she is given the cutthroat nature of their rivalry this week, answers, "Really?"

"Yeah," she says, now just a step or so away from Drew while Sandra looks on more than just a tad bit concerned. Looking Drew right into the eye, Kelly then makes the point, "What I don't understand, and what I hope you can clarify, is why not back away or reject it? Why not a hug, Drew? It has the same effect, but…it's not a kiss."

"I didn't…it was not—May…" Drew's never been more tongue tied than he is right now. He just doesn't have an answer for Kelly that doesn't go right back to the kiss. "I did hug May. I should've told her that that was all that would be accepted, but I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I honestly don't know, Kelly. It was the moment!"

"Oh, the moment! The moment consumed you and made her insatiable at that point in time."

"I didn't kiss her, damn it! She kissed me!" Drew retaliates, with venom in his tone, feeling that there was no need for Kelly to be mad at him, given that he did nothing but stand there and accept it like a good friend would. This is all information he explained to Kelly, but it only fueled her flames even more than before.

"Again, I don't believe you. There's always saying no, especially when she didn't immediately go to kiss you!"

"Believe whatever the hell you want! I know the story and if you're that damn insecure about it, ask May yourself!"

"I will!"

"Fine!" Drew responds as he watches Kelly head back up the steps. "You're acting like a real bitch, Kelly! All over a kiss between _good friends_."

"Drew!" Sandra says, knowing that such an admission might lead to trouble.

Then, the inevitable happens. Kelly stops walking and asks Drew, without turning around, "What did you say?"

"You heard me," he smugly states. "You are acting like a real bitch!"

With her back still to Drew, the moment is still not truly realized by either Drew or Sandra as one that would have best been left unspoken or not rehashed by Drew to make his point. No one was sure what the remark from Drew, however raw and honest it might have been, might have done to Kelly on the inside…until they hear these chilling words as her response. "I've got your bitch right here, Drew!" After that message she finally turns around and reaches, not for Drew but for Sandra and one of her wooden crutches lying on the floor, which she takes.

"Hey!" Sandra exclaims. "Give that back, Kelly!"

"In a minute, Sandra," she answers as she then charges towards Drew, holding the crutch high in her hand.

Drew still attempts to reason with a person who is now heading in their direction with a crutch. "Kelly, come on! It is what it is and you snapping at anyone but you getting closer to May isn't getting _you_ closer to May—oh!" he suddenly exclaims as Kelly takes a swing at Drew, missing him because he took a step back and away from the crutch handle.

"Goddamn it, Kelly! That could've hit me!"

"That's the idea, Drew. Glad you catch on so quickly!" she answers, taking another swing and missing Drew as he backs into the living room.

At this point, the coordinator knows that he's not dealing with someone completely stable at the moment. "Kelly, you're fucking mad!"

"Kelly, stop!" Sandra pleads with her, though she's not able to do much to alleviate the situation given her condition. "Damn it!"

"Kelly," Drew begins, about to negotiate with her again, "I…" knowing that he hasn't really gotten anywhere given that he's hiding behind a lamp to avoid getting hit by a crutch, he decides to swallow his pride, because someone has to in this sticky situation. "I'm sorry, Kelly."

That doesn't seem to have any immediate effect, for whatever reason. Kelly. In fact, she pushes Drew onto the couch and holds him there in a position where the pad of the crutch is up against Drew's neck and collarbone. Her eyes slanted and cold as ice, she asks a shaking Drew, "What was that?"

Finding it hard for the words to come out of his mouth, at first, he finally takes the role as being the bigger individual by saying, "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, Kelly. It was uncalled for and I said it out of anger because you didn't believe me when I said it. Okay?"

Rolling the crutch and spinning it a bit while still keeping it near Drew's neckline, he takes several short breaths during this time, not sure what will happen next. Then, without any warning, Kelly lifts the crutch from Drew's neck, saying, "Okay," while still keeping her dark and somewhat morbid tone shaped by multiple factors.

Sighing, he knew he dodged the silver bullet when Kelly accepted his apology. Even Sandra, who can't do much but hop over to the living room and grab hold onto a bar chair, is relieved by this positive turn of events. "Thank you, Kelly. I…again, I didn't mean it like you thought." Getting up from his seat on the couch, he adds, "A better choice of words would've helped, but you know—I hope you know that this was rash and done out of your anger for me, right?"

"Not just my anger of you," she clarifies, "but…I just don't know. Maybe she's right," she says, whispering that last part. Her pride won't allow her to say it, not when there are only two days remaining before May makes her choice. "No! I have…even with the estranged relationship that I have with my parents, they never called me that name, and they told me when someone calls you that, don't _ever _let them end the conversation. I…they left me with that much, and for that, I'm grateful."

"Okay, but does that include chasing me around the house and taking a few Pujols-like swings in the process?"

"Maybe not. You're right," she answers. "I—you admit that I just lost my head there?"

"I'll admit that you lost about 1,000 heads there, but I'm willing to let it go if it doesn't happen again."

"Fair enough," Kelly responds while Sandra nods at this odd instance of forgiveness. "However, you also have to admit that you should've rejected it, given that you are seriously involved with someone yourself."

"You're right!" Drew exclaims. "You're right, and I was a stupid ass to forget that and focus on how May's kiss made me feel. I agree and when I see my lover again, I have to explain that and…just deal with it there. Just—nobody tell this person before I do. I might get worse than a crutch then and I obviously value my safety, okay?"

"Fine," Sandra and Kelly reply in unison.

"Then I'm out of here before you change your mind and seriously screw me up, Kelly," Drew speaks, heading up the room. "I really gotta go and make some calls in private," and he does so, disappearing up the stairs and out of the girls' eyesight.

Sandra, catching Kelly off guard, snatched the crutch out of Kelly's hands and asks "What the hell is your problem, Kelly? You could've seriously hurt Drew _and_ hurt your chances with May to go along with that! You honestly think he won't say anything to her about this show you put on here? She might be of a good mind to call everything off! Then what? You're left with nothing, May's frustrated with you, and you've _lost_! What happens then?"

Kelly has the answer, she just isn't gonna tell Sandra right away and leave herself open to criticism for answering too soon. In the end, though, she knows that she has to give the younger lady her answer; one that came from a place that she didn't want it to come from, but where it often finds a way of surfacing. "Everything has a way of showing up in time, Sandra. Whether it's my shortcomings, my short fuse or…both, there is no privacy. There are no such things as secrets. May finds out, she'll do what she wants but if she's gonna handle this the way I think she will, I'm still confident that…truth will live out in the end." With that, because Kelly cannot leave the house without a chaperone, she heads for the basement to get some time to herself while most of the houseguests take time out for indoor activities just off the boardwalk.

Sandra just doesn't know how to make heads or tails of what her friend just said. Everything was jumbled, quite jaded and even prodding and morose in much of her words and her actions. Emotions seemed to drive her more than logic. Did Kelly even know what logic was? Did she want to know? Would it require her to accept something she doesn't want to and to strip herself of her pride, which she holds steadfastly to even in times of crisis?

Sandra didn't know the answers to these questions and she didn't think that Kelly had a clue either, but one thing was sure in her mind…her friend needs help. With what, she isn't sure, but she thinks it's worth it for Kelly to find out.


	25. Ash and May’s Date, Part Three

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokémon USA/The Pokémon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 25- Ash and May's Date, Part Three)

* * *

"All right, ladies and gentlemen!" says the barker by the beach as people line up in pairs and families of four to get their ride in a hot air balloon and have a look at the ocean and the city from a view that only few have witnessed since this attraction came along.

Now, in just a few minutes, Ash and May will be next in line to take this trek through the shoreline. The ride is not an inexpensive one by any means, but the thought of money at this time would rather be banished from the young man's thoughts. Both of them have their share of nerves, without a doubt, but Ash does have some amount of experience in a balloon from the many times he's had to fend off Team Rocket from pilfering his Pikachu.

Unfortunately, for May, it would mark a first-time experience for her. She's one who does like to keep her feet down on the ground and while she tries her best to keep her cool during this situation, it doesn't work as well as she would like. Ash notices this at the moment the two of them get called up by the balloon operator to hop on board and begin the ride. He doesn't say anything, but just leads his date into the balloon for them to start and not hold up the line in front of them eagerly awaiting their turn, some of them waiting for several hours at a time.

May wasn't paralyzed, per se. After all, she was moving, but she was being taken to the ride as if she were a blind girl being led by the hands and up into the basket first, like a gentleman would do for a lady. The fact is that she knew all too well the reality of heights and knowing that she would soon be high up in the air, at least 3,000 meters high, her breaths began to become shorter and shorter as the moment becomes more and more imminent.

"You two ready?" says the operator. This guy, who is manning the balloon for the two, has seen just about everything happen in front of him. Acrophobia appears to show its ugly head most often when the balloon lifts high into the air and the fact that getting out of this scenario as soon as possible will likely be their last action ever. Fortunately, such happenings have never taken place while he's been in control of a hot air balloon, but he can spot some anxiety from a mile away. It didn't have to be total and outright fear, but he could see that May is a bit antsy about what will soon happen.

He, his name being Chris, was about to assure May that things would be okay and that the best part about this ride is the view, which is second to none. Before he could have some words with May, though, Ash took over. "May, look at me," he tells her while cupping her face and looking her in the eyes. "There's no reason for you to feel embarrassed or anything like that. Do you want to just forget this and move on to…beach soccer like you wanted?"

Ash just had such a way with words that it had May wondering how she could have possibly missed it while they were growing up and out on the road. "I…I am a little shaken. I had an incident happen with heights when I was a kid, kind of like that story I told you about my fear of Tentacruel—I just don't get why Misty gets the big "O" over them whenever someone mentions the Pokémon, but that's neither here nor there. But…one time, and while it's embarrassing, my family never lets me forget how I got conned by Max to get his toy out of a tree when my dad _or_ mom could've done it just as easily. What happened was I fell out of a tree that I got one of Max's bouncing balls out of and injured my right arm and shoulder when I used it to try and break my fall. It didn't work, because I also broke two of my ribs."

"Damn!" he exclaims. "Really?" he asks while silently telling Chris to start the propane burners and lift the balloon up in the air without May knowing this. The operator gets the clue and starts the engines slowly, letting out a small amount of propane; enough to elevate the two to a nice level altitude. While he does this, Ash continues to talk about the story that May had. "You're saying that Max convinced you to get his toy. I suppose I believe it because Max is that cunning now, he was like this when we were kids, and…"

"Yeah, he's _never _changed," May affirms. "He—he did that and promised part of his allowance to me for that particular week."

"Oh, so he was cunning _and_ financially aware at a young age," Ash states. "It's a wonder that Oxford or Harvard didn't snatch him up during that time."

"Well, you know that when I did leave for Johto around that time and Max went home," she responds, unaware that the balloon is going higher and higher up in the air, "he was taking courses at Rustboro as a prep for going out and battling for real and…he was really handling his own for just being nine years old and going back each afternoon and evening to take care of business in my father's gym." Knowing that they could only get up in the air so far with low levels of propane, Chris decides to freelance in this scheme to get May to conquer any remaining caveats about flying in a balloon by putting the engines at full blast.

"Ooh, that—oh, wait! Were' up here. We're here!" May exclaims.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, May. Don't worry. I'm here for you. Remember, it's just a ride," Ash speaks, holding onto May by the waist and making sure she doesn't make any rash movements while they are quite a distance up in the air. She did settle down while this took place, though, and through that the obligatorily awkward moment happens between the two when Ash realizes that May's nerves have been assuaged by not only the conversation that the two had about Max, but also the gradual increase in altitude of the balloon as it ascended into the air without the young lady's knowledge.

She no longer needs to be held onto by Ash, so she politely asks him to let go of her, which he does. Along with that, she feels something she failed to consider in the cool breeze that blew across her face while traveling high in the air on a day when most experts would claim that it would not even be wise to stay outside for longer than just twenty minutes.

"So, just to be clear," begins Chris and not Ash, "you're okay, right?"

Ash chuckles for a moment, as he knows the answer to be yes, but he knows that May is capable enough to answer for herself. "Yes, thank you," she says. "This is…really nice and the view is…really breathtaking." From there, the ride has no hiccups. Both Ash and May actually get to see all of Porta Vista at one time. All the clichés they heard about the people looking like ants and the activities looking like a world of sea monkeys going about their daily business in an oasis of a world underneath their feet.

While up in the air, the two of them continued to talk about their families. For Ash, the conversation had to do with her mother serving as a surrogate to most kids in the area while he is always out traveling and going through the different regions training. He liked it, personally, as it kept Delia busy with something other than going out and tending to a house garden or cooking for many people when she would normally be cooking for herself or other people, averting any mention his mentor's name for now, leaving that for when they, interestingly and ironically enough, come back down to earth.

May continued her stories about family, including those about Max dating right before he ended up with Solana. Max would never be confused for being a ladies' man and still maintained the image of a geek or know-it-all throughout his teen and early adult years, so the initial years of Max dating were quite an adventure as young ladies like Mira and Vivi, who initially saw him as a kid, got into him as a teen, but saw that he was still immature in some respects and thought to be too upstanding in others, not wanting to give the girls a kiss on the first date. For those reasons, the dates led to nothing. That didn't make Max upset or angry, but did leave him not completely interested in romance at that time until it took him by surprise a year or two later.

All in all, it was a joyous occasion, and not much spying could be done by Max and Solana on the beach with the exception of keeping a keen eye on the balloon as it appears to fall back down onto the shoreline. Max does most of the battling while Solana holds onto her husband's wheelchair and grips the handles tightly to stay on her two feet while she continues to sweat off much of her weight in water during the afternoon. She answers whatever questions Max has about the balloon ride and whether or not she would like to take part in that during one of their upcoming vacations, to which she said yes. The atmosphere weakened her substantially, but the fact that Max didn't notice and that Solana didn't let on about it made it a non-issue, even at the point where they saw that the ride was nearing its end.

* * *

With the balloon steered in the direction of the crowd of people awaiting their ride up above Porta Vista, May's resolve is a lot more cheerful than when she entered the entered the balloon, for sure. As they get out, though, she makes this really clear. "I don't like the fact that you tricked me there with the balloon operator, Chris, but I suppose that that was the only way for you to get me onboard, am I right?"

"Well, yeah," he admits, "and I also got the sense that you weren't absolutely terrified; just a little bit nervous and…that happened with me the first time I was in a hot air balloon."

"Oh, really?" May counters. "The great Ash Ketchum was nervous about getting into a hot air balloon for the first time?"

"When I was seven years old, May," he reveals. "That's the reason, and wasn't that the same age that you got Max's ball out of the tree, too?"

He was right. Both of them had the same level of nerves at about the same age. Height was just one of those things for them but, fortunately, it didn't have a stranglehold on their lives as much as it was just a childhood fear that both of them had to get over in different ways. "I guess we both had to stand up to these feelings someday."

"I remember that story," and once again, a voice that doesn't belong to Ash Ketchum interjects himself into the conversation. For May, though, this is one that she did expect based on what Ash told her earlier in the afternoon.

"Professor Oak," May says, neutrally.

"Ash and my grandson, Gary, were spending the day with Delia and he didn't want to go. Ash actually cried a bit…"

"Okay," Ash interjects, "that's not the reason why you came here."

"As much as I'd love to hear that story and tease Ash with it until one of us is gone, he's right," May agrees. This leads to some really confused feelings in Ash's mind. His date made a real good point, first off, but the story of him getting into his first ever hot air balloon was one he thought would be sealed away until a potential spouse came along and his mom just couldn't help herself.

"Hey, professor," he says, shaking the hand of his mentor, who hasn't ditched the lab coat even while out on the beach for this time. "I didn't want to meet under these circumstances, but you do realize why I called on us to have this time together, right?"

"Yes, and I came here because I felt it was only fair to explain myself to both of you."

"This ought to be good, 'Lana!" Max says as he watches the conversation between the two.

His wife's breathing has gotten shorter and heavier while she continues to hold onto the wheelchair leaning forward to make it easier for it to support her weight on the handles. Despite this, she continues on and he doesn't really notice because the wig covers his ears and reduces his hearing somewhat.

"I just want to know why in the world you would invoke my name for something I didn't support and you never consulted with me about, that's all, and I wanted to clear up your feelings about May."

"I should just be honest about everything, then…"

"No one's perfect, professor," May interjects, though it is not as clear in this statement that she's willing to just forgive and forget.

"And that's what my story is about, May," Oak admits. "I know all too well what…young love entails and the real price of young love whether at age thirteen or twenty-five is something that I've had to live with and regrettably accept for…almost fifty years now. When I was young, I didn't have the temperament that people often say I have now. I often tell people that they should have known the teen me, but that was…a really regrettable time in my life when I thought I knew everything and wanted to do whatever I could to stick it to my parents."

"Most teens are like that, though, professor."

"You're right, Ash, but those actions came at a price and I got a girl pregnant when I was…just fourteen."

"Oh, my God! That young?"

"It gets worse, May. I did all that I could to take care of my responsibility, because that's what you do but clearly, it was hard on me and even more difficult on my family who had to watch me grow up real quick while I still wanted to hang onto my childhood years as long as I could. I got into constant arguments with the mother of my child and we didn't—we weren't' compatible at all; not as teens and not as we got older. It didn't help that my parents and her parents forced us into a shotgun wedding, literally. My dad brought a gun to the justice of the peace and warned of any…bastard children coming into his family."

"Professor," Ash begins, "I had no—no idea about any of this! Gary hasn't even told me about this!"

"He comes into the story later, but for now I'm a married teen with an infant son, I'm frustrated, cursing life and have no real prospects for the future at all. Some days, I'd come back home from doing custodial work at a contest or tournament and at age fifteen I'd drink to ease a lot of the pain. It was just no fun at all, and nothing that couldn't have been prevented."

"Professor, that's a terrible story," May says, truly feeling for all that has been taken place in his life long before she and Ash were even a thought. "I—I'm really sorry that you had that happen to you when you were young, and I suppose that you were also concerned about whether or not Max would fall into that same trap with Solana."

"I was, May," Oak responds, "and I'm sorry that it didn't come off the way that I wanted it to. It really came off as condescending and that wasn't my goal. I wanted to make sure that every young person who thinks they are in love could hear that and my big story that apparently no one really cared about when I told everyone my cautionary tale."

"Can you hear anything, Solana?" Max asks while still holding up the binoculars.

Solana can barely answer her husband, but says, "I really can't, Max." Then she feels something coming up, most likely from earlier in the afternoon. "Excuse me," she says, quickly heading over to a nearby trash barrel and retching for at least ten seconds.

Max turns around in his chair, clearly concerned for his wife's welfare as she throws up, he thinks from something that didn't agree with her stomach. "Do you wanna call this off, Solana? I don't know if you can take it anymore. It doesn't look like that, at least."

Coming back up for air, Solana decides to give it some thought. She keeps her hands on the barrel and says, "Max, maybe…you've got a…" she doesn't get the chance to finish her spoken thought as her blurred vision gets even darker when her eyes roll into the back of her head and the grip of the barrel gets loosened. She collapses to the ground and the only thing that keeps her from getting a possible concussion on top of this is the large wig she wore as a disguise, which cushions her head, but falls off in the process.

Max acts really quickly and gets out of his chair. "Solana!" he screams, immediately searching for a pulse and finding one that is weak. "Oh, thank you. It's there. God! I knew this was a bad idea. Not in this weather!"

"Honey, please hang on," he tells her, though he's not even sure if Solana could here her. From there, Max makes a phone call to emergency to have an ambulance sent to the boardwalk to get Solana medical attention as soon as possible.

All of this happens about 100 meters or so from May, Ash and Professor Oak. As they watch a few people walk up to a scene happening by the boardwalk, they can't help but do the same and hope that the person whom the beachgoers are gathering around is okay. Even in Professor Oak's explanation that has shifted to times in which he and his ex-wife had a second child several years later took a back seat to the condition of this person.

May, though obviously not telling anyone about it has a bad feeling about the person who is ill. When she gets up to the boardwalk, she can't immediately check the identity of the young woman on the ground because a thick band of people have formed in front of her. Moving around to the other side of the scene, she comes across a couple of wigs on the ground, a wheelchair, and her sister-in-law down on the wooden floor being tended to by Max.

"Max!"

He recognizes the voice and looks around to see her older sister amongst the small throng of people. "May!"

"Max?" Ash questions, given the situation as he sees Solana down on the ground dressed in clothing that he's seen on Max in multiple occasions. With the disguises also on the ground, it would appear that suspicions he had about some of May's actions were correct, but that is of little importance to him at the moment.

His head down while tending to his wife, Max says to Ash, "I guess the cat is out of the bag, huh?"

"I don't care about that, man," he answers. "How's Solana?"

"She's really weak, but has a pulse and is responding," says Max. "I think it might have been dehydration."

"You've called for an ambulance, right Max?" inquires the professor.

"Yes, professor. They're on their way, but could you three do me a favor while you're here?"

"Sure," May answers her brother without question.

"Get the crowd out of here, for now. I know the EMTs would do that, anyway, but Solana needs space—wait, Ash! One more thing!" he says before Ash goes to attempt to clear the people out of the way. "As soon as the EMTs get here, either head back to the house and get everyone or call people and tell them that we're gonna be en route to the ER. You got all of that?"

"Yes, sir," Ash answers, and with that, he asks for space from the travelers, claiming that his date's sister-in-law is the one who has collapsed. He gets a lot of support from the Porta Vista tourists and calls of everyone hoping and praying, above all else, that Solana will be okay.


	26. Love to the Max

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokémon USA/The Pokémon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 26- Love to the Max)

* * *

Reggie Taylor is just jovial when it comes to having fun and making friends wherever he can find them. He's so lucky to have found Zoey through Paul and through her, he's been able to have even more fun and learn more about people in the inner circle of his girlfriend. While he hasn't been one to really delve into the private lives of his friends without them opening up about it, the saga between Dawn and May combined with its sudden halt has had him thinking and wondering just what's up.

Sure he and Zoey confronted Dawn, with Kenny in the background just looking and listening for anything out of the ordinary, but it was a conversation on the boardwalk with the public likely to hear much of what was said. This is the reason why Reggie deeply doubts what Dawn told him and Zoey was the whole truth. He doesn't claim that the girl completely lied to her and her girlfriend, but he highly doubts that the whole story will ever be told to him.

Even while he could just as easily take May over to a private room and swear, in blood, to never let this secret out, he doubts he will get anything out of May, so he goes to Dawn and hopes for the best by talking with her and Kenny about things to do on Friday. "Here's the deal, guys. I've heard a ton about this Japanese steakhouse called _Regal _that they just opened up at the start of the year a block away from the boardwalk. I, of course, wanted to go with Zoey, but also knew that going with several friends to one of these places is always cool. I just wanted to know if both of you were cool with tagging along with us…again."

He just waits on the phone for a few seconds while Dawn likely consults with Kenny about date and time. Both parties will have their last day at the beach on Saturday and would like to spend that packing up their items and making the room check out much easier for themselves. Slowly, but surely, a smile forms on Reggie's face while he awaits an answer on the phone. To Zoey, sitting right with her and wanting to hear the answer that she thinks she will hear out of Reggie, it's nothing short of a real gas when her boyfriend says, "All right! Okay, you guys have the address, right?" Another pause happens and he says, "Very good. Now, there is a dress code, I don't know if I mentioned that or not, but the code is semi-formal, so if you come in just a collared shirt, slacks and a tie, they'll more than welcome the guys."

Yet another pause and Reggie answers, "Any…skirt/blazer combination or dress would probably do you well, Dawn. Just as long as it's conservative enough, you should be able to get in." Another half a minute or so goes by with Reggie not saying a word, but the young woman on the other end of the line does have a question. "Yeah, there are reservations, but the steakhouse is large enough that you can probably get a table Friday at 8pm without much trouble."

"So are they in, Reg, or not?"

"Hold your horses, Zoey," he responds, putting his hand to the receiver. "You're in? Great! Then it's Friday at 8pm at _Regal_. Don't forget to tell Kenny to look his sharpest when he gets there. Zoey and I will be harsh judges."

After that, Dawn thanks Reggie for the suggestion and both of them hang up their phones. Zoey gives the older Taylor brother a high five, proclaiming, "This should be a fine outing to wrap up the week here!"

"Tell me about it!" he answers, but before he can say anymore, a knock on the door is heard and Reggie tells the person to "Come on in!"

This person does so. It's Jack Walker, who informs them to, "Drop everything you're doing. We gotta get to the hospital right now!"

* * *

It's not easy as pie to just go up to Max Maple at this moment in time and put a shoulder around him or decide that he needs a hug. While it's probably the truth and he will soon need someone to talk to, in all likelihood, May, Ash and the professor all hold to standing up across from him in the waiting room and holding hands in a form of silent prayer.

Upon conclusion, Ash makes this point. "I know she'll be all right. Max, you know that, right?"

He looks up to the professor, his friend and his sister. Max never thought that he would have to deal with an incident quite this severe in his young family's life. He made a vow to her just like she did for him and it seemed as if he didn't do his part by taking a stand and recognizing the issues of her health at that moment in time. Nevertheless, while she was weak when he took action, Max knew that Ash's words would most likely be the case. "Yes. She'll be fine," he answers, just above a whisper. He attempts to hold it together as long as he can. "I really…kind of blew it back there."

"Oh, come on, Max!" May interjects. "I don't wanna hear you blaming this on yourself. You have nothing to feel sorry about." Sighing for a second, she does have a bit of a guilty feeling. Her alleged surefire plan backfired right in her face because of the weather. "In a way, I should take some responsibility. I acted quite paranoid in crafting this giant, elaborate plan to make sure that my decision went off without a hitch. I failed to consider the weather today and didn't tell you two to…make sure that you take precaution. That's common sense and I didn't even consider _that_."

"May, it's okay," Max responds, getting up from his seat and giving his older sister a hug when he saw that she was tearing up about her indirect role in her sister-in-law going to the emergency room. "Hey, no one could say what would happen today, but the last thing that I want you to do here is blame yourself. I only look gloomy because she is my wife and we hold one another accountable, as any couple should."

While May is content to just take in the hug and the compassion of her little brother, Ash took the words and the statement, digested it and wished to learn some more about it. "Excuse me, Max. I don't know if this is the right time to…ask you this, but you talked about couples holding one another accountable. Just…what do you mean when you say that?"

He's more than happy to answer Ash's question, even if the asker doesn't necessarily think that it's on point. "Well, this is something that I learned while I traveled with Solana for just under two years. Love is not a feeling or emotion that should ever be compromised for anything. The fact is that…" he continues, after letting go of his sister, "if you aren't in love with someone, then love won't happen. But...so many people that came long before Solana and I and an equal amount of people that will fall in love right after we're long gone forget to consider what comes right after love. It doesn't always have to lead to marriage, but you have to hold the person you're with accountable just like you would do for yourself."

For Ash, that did make sense. Sure, he knew that he was in the age of independence where everyone fended for themselves, but to have someone depend upon you just as you would for them would mean giving up your ability to stand on your own two feet completely.

Though that's not necessarily a bad thing when he gives it some more thought. Through what Max said, you always come home to someone who looks forward to the day's end as much as you do and that can make the day more rewarding than if one were to just come home to an empty house.

Perhaps married life has caused the younger Max to become even wiser in his years to go along with his clear edge in intelligence. "Nothing can prepare you for it when it happens and you say that you would love to make a lifelong commitment with the person you love. That's the part, Ash and May, that people forget and that's the reason why you see so many divorces and…rampant infidelity. People have either forgotten or chosen to disregard their commitments. That's a recipe for disaster, _especially_ when someone in the relationship _is_ honoring their commitment to the fullest."

Professor Oak listens to this and knows all too well that Max is absolutely correct. He wished that he had someone like Max around him during the time when he had his son and then his daughter. If that were the case, things might have been different for him and he might have been able to get back together with his family, or at least have the opportunity to reconcile with members of his family aside from his grandson, who chose to get into his life when the family failed to convince him to not take part in a Pokémon journey.

He feels that he should be honest about the remainder of the story that he debated about telling May and Ash. "You know, Max, I…really feel like a fool now about all that I said a few weeks ago. It had a lot to do with my past and…while having a family young was not to my advantage; I didn't help myself, either. I wasn't accountable to my relationship, neither was I committed to at least finding common ground from my ex-wife, and that ended up costing me…everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything, Max," he responds. "It really did complicate my entire life when I sought comfort in another person while I was drunk…I think you all can understand what happened and what I had to admit afterwards. Given that I didn't value what I was in because I felt a real sense of being stuck with her, I got to a point where I didn't care and after that, I proceeded to lose my parents and lose my kids as well."

"Damn! I…had no clue," Max says, feeling for Professor Oak after hearing what amounted to the 'quick' story. "This was how many years ago?"

"Almost fifty years, Max," he tells the twenty-year-old. "A whole generation has passed since then."

"Max!" a voice exclaims. Turning around, he sees Reggie leading a caravan of all of the houseguests who have come to the waiting room to find out about the condition of Solana. They are joined by the head nurse, who was making her way to the waiting room to give her husband an update at the same time they came to the ER. "Max, we're here for you, man. Everyone came."

"And I thank you all for doing that, too."

"We just couldn't believe it when May told us over the phone," said Misty, vouching for both Brock and Brianna, who joined her for a blackjack tournament by the local casino. "Do you know her condition?"

"No," says the head nurse, which surprises Misty for only a moment. "That's why I came here. I'm Nurse Tamara Coles and I'm the main overseer of your wife. Mr. Maple here has…"

"Please," interjects the aforementioned, "just call me Max."

"Have it your way. I came here to give Max his very first update on his wife, and…I must say the support that she has here is absolutely incomparable and speaks well of Solana, but this news is positive. Solana will be doing just fine. It was a tricky case of dehydration, because while Solana was nourished and getting a lot of liquids, she still had that fainting spell, but she will fully recover and can go home tonight."

"Oh, thank God," May says, reacting to this news positively and feeling good knowing that her sister-in-law should be fine.

"May I see her, nurse?" asks Max.

"Absolutely, but only you for now," she answers. "She's still resting, but did want to let you know something before you took her back home." With that note, Nurse Coles leads Max out of the waiting room. As she does this, the room strikes up conversations between the various cliques or close friends in the room. The only great exception to this is Kelly, who was the last of the houseguests to talk to Max before he left to see Solana. She said to let everyone know that they were thinking of Solana. Max agrees to let his wife know this without objection.

After this, though, she takes a seat near the double doors of the waiting room, paying close attention to the conversation that Sandra and Drew are having at the moment even though she can't hear them.

While certain conversations go on and little attention is paid on one another's business, May uses this time to speak with Professor Oak, again, while Ash speaks with Misty about her fortunes or lack thereof. Asking him to come over to a particular corner of the waiting room, just over a television that is currently off, she asks him, "Okay, first off, I need to say that…I forgive you and I'm sure Ash does the same, but…you'd have to talk to him about it."

"Thank you."

"No problem, but what I wanted to talk to you about is that…you do talk about an affair causing you to lose your family, but you didn't specify why this was. Sure, I can understand your criticisms of Max marrying young, but you were criticizing _me_ for having a long-term relationship with another woman. I know you married young, but…"

"Yes, May," Oak says, interrupting her to admit to her and only her that, "I did have an affair with one of my fellow classmates…who was another man and that's the main reason for why my ex-wife and most of her family wants nothing to do with me. They are quite homophobic. I really ran from home more than anything else to avoid them retaliating…violently."

"I see," says May, and it's the truth. She really does begin to see the bad side of relationships if people are not careful and understand their roles and accountability that's expected of them when they enter into a commitment. "I—that goes to show you that we never know until we really know, I guess."

"You're right and, again, I'm sorry."

Nodding her head, May replies, "So am I."

* * *

He enters the room and sees what could either be considered beautiful or sad…or both at the same time. Max enters this portion of the ER floor to see his wife sleeping, but catches her opening her eyes as the door opened.

Though still weak, Solana finds it in her to smile a bit as he comes over to give her a kiss on the lips. "Everyone's thinking about you. They came here when you fainted."

"I thought so," Solana breathes, barely getting the words out, though. "I've been thinking about me since I fainted, too. I've had a lot of time to just sit here, rest and wonder how this could've happened when I did everything that the book says when they tell you to prepare for days that are hazy, hot and humid. I took a lot of water, we took breaks to not walk around on an empty stomach, we even dressed in light clothing, too, but I still ended up here. Can you believe that?"

"Honestly, no."

"Well, now that they've checked me and said that I should be fine," Solana continues, "I can honestly say that it never was May's fault. I signed onto this for her and because I thought that there would be some chicanery going on, like May probably did. So, when you see her again, please let her know that _I _said don't blame yourself for this.

"After all," she adds, bringing her husband's right hand, "if I didn't get this warning that seemed to come out of nowhere, I wouldn't have gotten the news that we've been waiting for so long to hear."

'Okay, what is she doing?' Max silently questions. He figures the only way that he'll find his answers is to ask some questions, which he does. "What do you mean, 'Lana?"

"I mean the thing that your parents and my parents talked about us having to do pretty soon," she explains. "I mean that my thirtieth birthday is coming up in December and…I'm not getting any younger. My body, strong as it is, can probably only take a few of these…nine month marathons."

'Nine months,' Max repeats in his head…and there it is. "Nine months?" he asks, both overjoyed and surprised at the same time. "But that means…"

"Yes?"

"That would mean you're…"

"Yes?"

"You're gonna have…our baby?" he asks, pleading for the answer to be what he wants.

"Yes, Max," Solana answers, and what an answer. "The doctor said…it's not unusual for people to not know this after a month or so, which it has been. But, yes. I had no idea I was caring for two, and…the doctor told me no more hanging out during days of poor air quality."

"Which we will follow along with anything else that your doctor at home recommends," he states outright. The strong stance held by Max doesn't last long, though as the fact that fatherhood awaits is enough to have the strongest of so-called men cry. Max doesn't consider himself in that class, but the idea remains the same. "But Solana, I'm so happy. We're…gonna be parents!" he says, wrapping his wife up in a hug while she remains in the bed.

While he remains in the embrace, the tears of joy continue to flow; no one daring to ever tell him that he's done enough or that it's time to stop. If you were a parent, that would be near sacrilegious no matter what one might believe. Solana, in her role as the comforter, is there for him, patting him on the back and saying, "We worked a long time for this, Max. I don't know if I'm the person to say this, but I think we've earned it. Or all of our hard work has paid off."

That much is true in his mind. Yeah, Solana has made an excellent point and the news is a great reason to celebrate. But there is the yet-unspoken factor that will become quite obvious in about seven or eight months. "And to think," he says, still hugging his significant other, "our work has only just begun."


	27. Best Left Unspoken

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokémon USA/The Pokémon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 27- Best Left Unspoken)

* * *

With the scare of Solana's fainting far behind them, the beachgoers make their way back to the house, only two of them knowing the real reason why Solana suffered a bout of dehydration. Max and Solana decided to save this information for when everyone leaves to head back home on Saturday afternoon to end the vacation on a good note for everyone.

As all of the houseguests enter the beach property, many of them wish to get back to doing their own thing, fixing dinner for the house or heading for another restaurant stop. But before anyone can get too far into the house into getting back into their planned activities, May whistles for her guests to stop and gather back around the kitchen and listen to what she has to say.

"Okay, folks," she begins. "I promise that this won't take long at all and you can go back to doing what you wanted to do as far as plans. Now…Ash saw Solana and Max on the beach and the cat is essentially out of the bag. Some of you already know this, but because I was paranoid about this whole process and I wanted to make things fair between Kelly and May, I had two people each spying on your dates."

There isn't much reaction from Kelly or Ash about this situation, or the other houseguests for that matter. They had the feeling that May would do whatever she wanted in this situation. She was the ringleader and you had to expect the unexpected whenever someone is holding the keys to the ride and not willing to let just anyone know of its destination. Neither of them vocally reacts to this news getting the feeling that May did have a good reason for doing this and deciding that they'd rather hear it before they judged or talked to May about it themselves. "You all obviously know that Max and Solana were spying on my date with Ash. Grace and Jackie…were the ones that shadowed us wherever we went on Wednesday, Kelly."

"Okay," she answers.

"I don't want anyone here to think that I didn't trust either of you during this week, guys," May admits to Kelly and Ash, hoping that they would understand. "I just wanted to make sure that this process was fair, and that's why I did what I did. Is that clear?"

"Yes, May," both of them answer, though they would still admit that the truth was they were still trying to digest May's reasoning for her actions as she explained them.

"Now that that's settled…there is another issue that should be cleared up, although most everyone knows this. Friday night is the date of the group date, which I want everyone to attend. I've paid for a total of fifteen reservations so that we all could have a nice date to wrap up the week here at a local restaurant at about eight o'clock tomorrow."

This gets the attention of Reggie and Zoey unlike anything else that is said by May during this time. Reggie has to intervene and ask the not so obvious question, "Uh, May. That's a lot of reservations that you paid for."

"Yeah, but cost is nothing that I'm really thinking about right now. After all, I can afford it," she explains.

"All right, but you never explained where this dinner would be."

"Were you at the meeting where I talked—oh, no! I didn't get to you because I was gonna tell you about all of us going to _Regal_ right after my date with Kelly, but I got entangled up with my folks speaking to them about things on my mind and then went to sleep! Oh, damn it! I hope you guys haven't made any plans, because I know I did tell everyone not to schedule anything for Friday night on Monday. At least you remembered not to do that, right?"

Reggie has to give the answer that May _wants_ to hear, so he says, "Yes, I haven't scheduled anything for tomorrow night, May," lying through his teeth to his friend.

"All right," she says, appearing to be satisfied with Reggie's answer. "That's all I have to say except to add that the dress code at _Regal_ is semi-formal and I want everyone to remember that before we enter the steakhouse. Everyone got that?" With everyone affirming May's plans, including Ash and Kelly, May tells everyone that her brief meeting has been adjourned and that everyone can go about their plans as usual.

When May says that, Reggie and Zoey whisper to one another about the need for them to speak about what just happened in the kitchen in private as soon as they can. So, without drawing too much attention to themselves, they leave up the stairs and to their shared room. The plan works as May doesn't really pay attention to the scene of people heading up to the stairs that didn't even include the jocular couple. May, instead, focused her attention on Kelly, who sat down on a kitchen chair to listen to what her crush had to say before the inevitable scattering of people.

After saying her peace, May went up to Kelly to ask her something and to keep to her word of letting this process be a fair and honest one. "Hey, Kelly."

"Yeah, May?" she asks.

"You heard what I said about wanting to keep this on the level. Well…my date with Ash didn't—we didn't finish it. We had to go to the emergency room to tend to Solana. If you don't mind, I'd like to finish the date over dinner with Ash wherever he chose to have it before the fainting."

Did Kelly realistically have a choice? May was in total control! She couldn't possibly cross her without feeling that she might experience some backlash for such a move. This was obviously not something that May flaunted or made a big deal out of in terms of having power, but upon outlining the details of her big plan on Monday, everyone knew that May was the ringleader who had people knocking on her door for her affection. It was really her way or the highway, so although Ash had his chance, Kelly can't argue with the equivalent of city hall, so she says that she has no problems with it, even though nothing could be further from the truth.

"Thanks, Kelly!" May exclaims, patting the former Lilycove City resident on the back. "I'll think about this, okay?"

"No problem," she says, forcing a smile as best as she can and for all that it's worth given this very hellish day; for her and everyone else.

* * *

"I don't freaking believe our luck!" Zoey exclaims, doing her best to not be too loud so that someone would hear them. "We set up this double date again and we neglect the fact that we already had set up plans with May and the rest of the house to…go on this group date!"

"Well, it's not a complete loss on our part," Reggie replies, attempting to find the silver lining in this very dark cloud. "The effect of having Dawn and May in the same place aside, we do save ourselves some embarrassment of having to cancel with May or with Kenny and Dawn."

"Dude," she counters, "please open your damn eyes! This is an absolute disaster in the making and we had a hand in making it happen!"

"Okay, but that doesn't mean that we can't keep all hell from breaking loose, though!" Reggie says, again doing his best to try and convince Zoey that their situation is not as bad as one might think. If you are in the mind of Reggie's girlfriend, though, you know it to be nothing more than a desperate attempt to try and get her to think positively.

It's not working and the two know that they are probably in for a lot of incoming damage control in their near future should cooler heads not prevail at the _Regal_ Japanese steakhouse tomorrow evening.

* * *

Thursday evening passes, without much of a hitch. Ash and May have the remainder two hours of their date at a local hot dog stand, which May loved. She got her fill and then some by having a foot long along with Ash, splitting a large order of chili cheese fries and drinking large amounts of Dr. Pepper and Coca-Cola as a means of washing everything down.

For May, it was her kind of dinner. Sure, she could also sit down with dignitaries and people of great importance and have a dinner deemed to be of a greater class and notoriety, but she reveled at the chance of, some days, just pigging out with little care. She was able to get that last night, along with the remaining time she fairly deserved to have with Ash given the incident that occurred in the middle of their date.

Friday morning, for May, was supposed to be a day in which she decided to sleep in to prepare her for the big date that night, so she didn't set an alarm for that day. Her alarm didn't come in the form of a clock, rather in the form of quite an awkward knock on the door of her master bedroom.

Stirring from this knock, which couldn't have come from a fist, May asks the person to come inside. She's in her pajamas at the time, so she doesn't have to tell anyone who comes through the door to wait for her to get decent. This takes longer than she might have expected once the door gets opened. It's very clear who's at the door.

"Good morning, Sandra," she says, right after confirming that it was still morning time. It is, with May being woken up by her younger friend at around ten o'clock. "Is there something you wanted to see me about?"

"Yes, but first," Sandra replies while shutting the door, "let's have some privacy. May, here's how I see things; in about a day, you're gonna make a very difficult decision choosing two people who you know have legitimate feelings toward you. You set up…the very elaborate plan to spy on their dates and watch their behavior to keep things fair and so that the truth could be known, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, I've been debating this since yesterday when it happened," Sandra explains. "It happened when Drew and I had a conversation about my mom's travels and then the subject came to how Richie and I got together. One thing led to another and Drew admitted that you kissed him on Monday. Is that true?"

"Yes, Sandra. I kissed him."

"Okay, from there Kelly came in. Drew's words were supposed to be confidential; just between us, but she overheard him and got very angry. She asked him why didn't you reject the kiss and why not just accept a hug. She was about to leave, Drew called her a bitch, twice, and Kelly retaliated using one of my crutches to take a few swings at her, but never hit him. This caused Drew to apologize for what he called her and admit that he was wrong to openly accept a kiss when he's involved with someone right now."

Nodding a few times during Sandra's words, May has her response ready. "Okay. I'm gonna ask you this; did Drew tell you that what we did was supposed to stay between the two of us?"

Giving it some thought, Drew did tell Sandra that she would rather have her not talk about the kiss, so technically the question had a positive answer. "Yes, he alluded to it."

"Well, that means that I didn't want anyone to hear it, period," May states. Standing up, she adds, "If my ex didn't have such a big ass mouth, then we wouldn't have this problem! I don't blame Kelly for retaliating that way."

"Okay, but you can't tell me that Kelly using one of my crutches as a weapon was…tolerable, can you?"

"No," she admits, "but two wrongs don't make a right. Kelly calls Drew a bitch. If that were me, Sandra, and he called me a bitch _one_ time," May says, now looking her younger friend in the face, "I'd gladly beat his ass. I wouldn't tolerate it, not for a split second. You shouldn't either, Sandra."

"Richie has never…"

"I'm not talking about now," May interrupts, "I'm talking about later. I'm talking about standing up for your womanhood, Sandra. I'm talking about love not hurting. I've been hurt before, Sandra. Based on what you told me, she did it because Drew called her very bad names, but Drew could have avoided this if—what? He kept his mouth shut…just like I told him to. I'm not mad at Kelly for wanting to get some form of comeuppance because of this. I'd do the same. I don't know if I'd use a crutch, but he would know better by the time I was done with him."

"May, really," Sandra counters, "you think that violence was the answer at all for this? And think about this when you make your decision. Kelly did that to Drew; what would that mean for you?"

"I am thinking about it," May informs the injured trainer. "Did she go too far? Probably, but in many ways, we often go too far in the things we do. Drew said that he would not kiss and tell and he went back on that promise. Who would I go for, the one who isn't _trustworthy_ or the one who will take action when needed and stand up, even when it's not called for, but whenever it's the right thing to do? If that's the case, I choose Kelly over Drew _every_ time!"

"But you're not choosing Kelly over Drew!" Sandra corrects.

"I know this and, like I promised you, I'm considering everything for my decision tomorrow. Now, because I feel that I might say too much if I go any further, I'm gonna ask you to leave, with all due respect."

Looking around for a second, Sandra feels a bit of disappointment combined with confusion upon hearing May's reaction to what happened yesterday afternoon. She's made her decision and, in Sandra's mind, May will have to live with it. "Okay, then," she answers. "I wish you nothing but the best for tonight's date and hope that you come up with…the right decision. And, with all due respect, I think that you letting go what Kelly did yesterday was the wrong choice."

"I'm not letting go of it," she retorts. "I'm considering it, but I'm also considering the whole story. I'll talk to Drew and I'll talk to Kelly before I make my final decision, make no mistake about that. It's just…like with Professor Oak; I didn't see it. I wasn't there when it happened, so I'm not making any rash judgments now. It's not worth it. Until I get everything out onto the table and hear their explanations, I remain a neutral party in this matter.

"In the end, remember this thing, Sandra," she concludes, "your decisions, my decisions and anyone else's are yours. That's what we have are choices, and one person's bad choice led to one that might have been worse. In the end, though, it came down to decisions about what was worth saying and what wasn't. You agree that there are many things that are best left unspoken, right?"

"I do."

"Then you understand why I'm not taking action right now," May responds. "You don't have to agree with it, but I don't expect people to understand why I do and don't do certain things this week. That's up to me; it's my choice, and I'm willing to live with it, whatever it may be."

May's got a point in Sandra's mind, and doesn't know what else to say to defend her side. She doesn't like it, but she does respect it, and respectfully leaves her bedroom with only a passing look back before saying words that will come to define the week for the long-time coordinator:

"Choose wisely."


	28. Readying for Regal and All Set, Too

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokémon USA/The Pokémon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 28- Readying for Regal and All Set, Too)

* * *

Thank goodness it's Friday; that's the one prevalent feeling going through the mind of Kenny as he gets fitted into his burgundy shirt and similarly-colored tie for this evening's dinner with Reggie and Zoey at _Regal_ Japanese steakhouse. Top if off with a pair of midnight-black slacks and he's ready for tonight's meal and the second in a series of double dates during this vacation week that he's had mixed feelings about, in all honesty.

The idea to vacation in Porta Vista for the week was Dawn's idea, first and foremost. She suddenly came up to him after they had only been together a couple of weeks after an abrupt split with her girlfriend of about four years and asked if he'd like to come with her to the Kanto region before both of them leave for separate coordinating tours in September. She sold the trip as a way for the two of them to get to know each other, even though they've been friends for about as long as they've been alive. How much more, in his mind, did they really need to know each other in order for both of them to consider their young romance a legitimate one?

That coupled along with some questions he had about the reason behind the breakup that Dawn had didn't necessarily sour Kenny's opinion on his girlfriend, but did leave him with many questions of his own. Dawn seemed to be willing to open up about her feelings concerning her ex towards Reggie and Zoey more than she was willing to do towards him. It's not as if he was accusing Dawn of trying to hold something from him that he may not like to know, but it seemed that he had to hear this information in conversations that weren't one on one. Kenny knew that what he heard could be told to him and him alone, but that wasn't happening.

As he looks in the mirror and continues to tend to his dress for the night, he gets a bit antsy. Enough looking in the world could not substitute for the fact that he looked good and he was ready to go. Really, while he was in front of the mirror, he was posturing for Dawn who was in their shared bathroom preparing for the date. Kenny doesn't mind the fact that she's been in there for about forty-five minutes. Even for him, looking good takes time. He just doesn't think that it takes as much time as Dawn is using with about an hour and a half to go before they have to be at regal to claim their reservation.

Not once did he feel during this time that both of them would be late going to the steakhouse and he had an even better feeling about this when Dawn came out of the bathroom a half hour later after Kenny went to use one of the hotel's public restrooms to take care of some business between this time.

She did not really dress to impress as Kenny had seen this look many times in the past. His girlfriend used pantsuit combinations for many region dinners and award banquets and this black one was no exception. Put it together with a pink blouse with an extended collar and her ensemble is set with a light coating of makeup to accentuate her skin tone to that right amount for evening fare.

"You look wonderful," Kenny says, making the obligatory remark on Dawn's dress.

"Thanks Kenny," she replies, leaning in for a kiss and getting one with no objections. "I'm really looking forward to tonight. I have been ever since I thought about having a dinner with Reggie and Zoey to mark the end of a really nice week."

"I'm happy that you're having a good time." That much is true, "but I just wanted to know a couple of things before we head to _Regal_. I know that Reggie and Zoey our friends of ours. Why in the world would we have one group date with them for drinks and cocktails one night and have this double date at this really exclusive steakhouse in about an hour if we weren't?"

"That's true."

"I just…there are a lot of things that over the past three or four days I've heard that I haven't heard while we were together or by ourselves," he finally admits. "Don't think that I'm somehow accusing you of hiding this from me or keeping me in the dark about something you'd rather keep to yourself. You have the right to your privacy, in my mind, but I've been hearing new things each time we've gotten together with those two."

"Well, Kenny," Dawn explains, or at least attempts to, "the thing is they asked about it. I didn't want them to leave with the misinformation that they got from that bitch, so I told them."

"You told them, okay," he admits. "That's fine, but you know something? I asked about it just as they did, and I always got the same answer from you; 'I'm not quite ready to tell you, but one day you will get the answers you're looking for.' Little did I know that the answers would come from the company of our great coordinating and breeding friends but that's fine, I suppose. We haven't been together long, and it's just been on my mind since we happened into those two on Monday afternoon. I've heard more when you spoke to them than when I asked for an explanation out of you!"

"Look, there is one thing that you got right and that's the fact that we haven't been together all that long. I'll say…soon, you'll know what went down yourself. They got misinformation and I'm not gonna leave them thinking that somehow May was right. It doesn't work that way."

"Okay," Kenny says, accepting that the odds of him getting any more information than what came out of their past conversations with their friends remain slim to none. "I really…just…we shouldn't be together if we can't trust each other with our secrets; even those that are deep and dark, we ought to be able to trust one another with them, but do I get that feeling from you? No, I get the feeling that you just want to preserve your name and not keep your boyfriend in the know. Is it that bad, Dawn?"

"In a lot of ways, it is!" she says, not meaning to be so forceful with those words. Kenny looks to be a bit taken aback by the tone of the young woman and she knows that she has to retake control of this argument by ending it. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It was…I just feel like I should at least go at my own pace before I tell all, you know?"

What difference would it make if he argued about this? Dawn seems hard pressed not to say anything while he and she are alone so, for now, he'll wait until tonight to see if anything of note has changed in her head. "You have the right to go at your own pace," Kenny truthfully speaks. "I just wish that that pace felt more like I have some sort of input in this and I felt more proactive in helping you through this transition than I do right now. That's all."

Dawn, though not showing it in her tone, does feel pretty bad about not wanting to open up to Kenny about this as much as she did. She'd like nothing more than to say something, but that would mean that Kenny would have to hear the real reason why one of her childhood friends is with her and that might cause him to snap unlike anything else as it marks yet another notch in this tragic and most unfortunate tale where the true colors of one coordinator were shown to her love, leaving her naked to May with nothing to hide but a look of disappointment and wishes for something so much better than this. As Kenny leaves to head into the bathroom for just a moment, Dawn lets it be known, through her words, that, "You are important, Kenny. I just don't know how you really factor right now. We've been having a good time; you're a gentleman in every aspect, but…is that enough? Is that even close to what I've been aiming for since I broke up with May?"

Just a minute passes before Kenny comes out of the bathroom himself, claiming that he's ready to go whenever Dawn is. She says she's ready and as a precaution, Kenny asks, "So we're gonna meet the two of them at _Regal_?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Sounds like one," he smiles before the two turn out the lights in their hotel room and leave the corridor for the lobby, ending up outside where the evenings remain quite hazy, but shouldn't have much of an effect on them physically, given that they will only be subject to having to walk fifteen blocks to get to the steakhouse.

* * *

On another side of Porta Vista, a gang of fifteen does their own share of walking; to _Regal_, just like Kenny and Dawn. They have to have a much longer walk, but they decide to walk the distance of about twenty blocks due to the lower temperatures of the evening.

Some would say that the group looked like they were in their Sunday best, following the dress code to a 'T' and appearing to look very business-like in their suits, like Ash, and blazer/skirt combinations, like Kelly. They've dressed to impress, but only two of them will have what will amount to their final opportunity to make the most of this group date.

Meanwhile, another type of nervousness is prevalent within this group and held by another pair that knows that something very bad may lurk within the doors of _Regal_ whenever they get there. Reggie and Zoey are persistent, if nothing else. They attempted to reschedule their double date for Saturday at four o'clock for an early dinner, but found that the restaurant was booked solid for the remainder of the weekend. To add along to that failed attempt to avert potential disaster, the two would later learn that Kenny and Dawn's transportation would not allow him to safely eat and enjoy themselves, risking missing their flight back to the Sinnoh region. The situation was a true double whammy for them, but they kept their heads up and acted naturally throughout it so no one else would expect something out of the ordinary to take place this evening.

They're sweating right now, worried about whether the paths of the exes will cross or not. They don't stand out from the crowd, though, because the humidity is making everyone sweat mightily.

At least they have that going for them. Whether they can enjoy their two dinners or not is another matter entirely.


	29. Both of the Exes Didn’t Expect This

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokémon USA/The Pokémon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 29- Both of the Exes Didn't Expect This)

* * *

Much like taking a stop into olden times, _Regal _takes the guest through an experience unlike any other, combining periodical Japanese settings, architecture and artistry with modern amenities and a cozy atmosphere to form the complete experience for the gang of fifteen houseguests after their reservations are confirmed and they are sent to a private setting as a way of accommodating their massive party.

All of them walk over to a large iron griddle, the main keystone of Teppanyaki cuisine, and gather around this spot, each one taking a seat around the large cooking area, with May picking the seat in the middle across from the position of the chef. During this time, Kelly takes a small, but proactive step by pulling out the chair for May.

"Thanks, Kelly," May smiles. "That was quite nice of you."

"You're welcome," she answers while taking a seat next to her crush. "Don't mention it." Ash, though not making much of a huff about the scene, does notice it and wishes to not be one-upped at all. Because of this, he takes a seat to the right of May. Sharing the right side of the table with him is Brock, Misty, Richie, Sandra, Brianna and Drew at the right end. On the left end is Kelly and next to her, in order is Katie followed by Zoey, Reggie, Jackie, Grace, Max and Solana at her end.

More comments are made from the people at the table about how beautiful things look before everyone opens up their menu and gets a look at the different selections made available to them. No one is nervous about picking something expensive from the menu for two reasons. One of them is because the reservations are designed to subsidize the cost of each person's meal meaning that even if they get an expensive selection, the cost will be absorbed by the fact that much of it is prepaid courtesy of May. Speaking of which, she's told everyone that she is more than happy to buy drinks for anyone, which is likely to drive the price of dinner even higher, but she doesn't particularly mind.

After a week like this, one might care to indulge at one of the events which will mark its tail end. Before they can get to that level, though, they have to get something to ready the palate for what should be an experience at the dinner table.

Three minutes after taking their seats, the group is met by three different servers, who give them their option of different green teas to have to begin the meal, along with an array of other non-alcoholics to get them started this evening with alcoholics saved for later in their meals. All of them make the decisions quickly, but Zoey seems to be somewhat impatient, as if she would like to get up from her seat and head to the restroom.

Reggie lets her know that in order for the two of them to get away from their table and meet up with Kenny and Dawn; they have to come up with a plan that fits both of them. The odds of them needing to go to the bathroom at the same time are quite rare and few people would even believe them if they said it was the truth. Reggie implores Zoey to wait and see what happens, saying all of this while whispering to her so as not to draw attention to themselves and their plans.

It's too late, though, as Brianna does notice the pair whispering back and forth as if in an intense game of telephone. While electing not to say anything, she instead pays close attention to any deviant behavior on their part before calling them out.

"Uh, May," Reggie begins, "I...uh…"

"What is it, Reggie?" she asks. "Come on, spit it out."

"We need to leave the table to take a smoke break," Zoey suddenly blurts out to her fellow coordinator friend.

That caught May off guard and had everyone at the table confused with Brianna knowing, for sure, that something is not up to snuff with their explanation.

"A smoke break?" the payer of this event inquires. "Well—wait a minute! You two don't smoke!"

"That's true," Reggie admits, much to the shock of Zoey who felt as if she came up with the perfect excuse for needing time away from the table to take part in their double date. "It's just that Paul sent me something that he wanted me and Zoey to enjoy alone for a moment while I gave him a call at the only time he said that he'd be available to talk this evening while he tends to Cynthia's needs."

Brianna's face says that Reggie is speaking from a place that she doesn't often like to go. In her mind if anyone believes what's coming out of this jovial jokester's mouth for one second, they're being idiotic. Looking around the table, she gets the feeling that Grace isn't really buying it and neither are the Maples, Max and Solana. She doubts that any of these well-minded, young adults would believe that if they've never seen Zoey and Reggie smoke.

Despite this, the woman at the head of the table is willing to let this particular unknown go if for no other reason than to make the date go smoothly for everyone. "Okay," May answers. "Don't forget to come back soon, because I think that we're gonna have to place orders soon for what we want."

"If they come around, and we aren't here," Zoey responds, "just let the waiters know that I'm gonna get the sirloin cut with the spicy noodles and wasabi on the side."

"And I wrote down a note with that information and my own," Reggie adds. "I believe mine says that I'd like the vegetable and rice combination plate with crispy noodles and egg ramen."

Katie, who is sitting next to Reggie, sees the note on his plate and confirms that both of their orders are on there, just as they requested. "Ah, here they are!" she exclaims. "And…it's just as both of you said it would be."

"All right, then," Zoey speaks, wanting to get out of the private room and to the entrance area to claim her and Reggie's reservations for their double date.

As they leave, Brianna awaits for the moment she knows that the two of them can't hear. Once it comes, she asks the table at large a very frank and somewhat obscene question; "All right. Who declares bullshit?" Without even calling for it, everyone at the table raises their hands and some of them add to Brianna's inquiry, claiming that they could see the lie from at least a mile away.

But there are those, the curious souls they can be, who wonder something of another sort. The consensus at the table is that Reggie and Zoey could not possibly be telling the truth, but, "I wonder what those two _are _doing?" Drew asks the table.

"It's hard to say, really," May answers. "I don't wanna speculate, really. Both of them are adults and as long as it's safe and legal, who am I to judge?" Although Ash and Brock do sort of a double take when they hear the 'legal' aspect of May's admission, they just as quickly get back to figuring out what they want this evening.

"I couldn't tell you how long I've had Teppanyaki, you guys," Kelly tells the table, "that's why I was so excited to come here. What with me in my new position at Goldenrod City with their television department and being given so many assignments with the network, it's not that often that I do much in the way of food that I don't already make for myself or get when I'm really on the run. This will be a great change of pace, for sure."

"I'm glad that you could take this week off and come here. I really am," May states to her female fellow. "That goes for all of you, honestly. I thought that…a _lot _of money that was used to pay for the beach house for the week and for…another person had gone to waste, but it was great to have all of you come, relax and enjoy Porta Vista like I thought you would.

"Now that we have our drinks, I'd like to…propose a toast. If everyone would raise their glasses," she says, doing so herself, "I want to thank everyone here, including Zoey and Reggie in their fibbing absence, for coming and here's to great days ahead for all of us. No matter what happens here, let our fortune and foresight always face forward as we go from here. Let us continue to disagree without being disagreeable for our own sake, and let us always remember that a friendship doesn't die out after springtime…that is, of course, if you don't let it happen, at least. Can I get a here-here?"

"Here-here!" is the response from the people in a unanimous fashion. Given that most of the people can't reach across the large griddle, they compensate for the distance by clanging glasses with the people next to them at the table as the waiters enter the private room to take each guest's order.

* * *

"Do you see them at all?" Dawn asks, a bit impatient as she sits next to Kenny and a few others at one of the stations. Next to them are two reserved seats that, per the reservations, have been saved for Reggie and Zoey. Obviously, both of these chairs have not yet been claimed.

"No," Kenny answers. Though not showing it, he's growing quite impatient himself. The three really hyped up going to this place and the expense for just having _Regal _hold a seat for them is enough for them to hope that the food speaks in high favor of the prices. "I don't know. Perhaps they got…stuck getting things together for the code or—oh, wait!" He exclaims as he notices the two being led by a waitress for the restaurant to the large griddle over by Kenny and Dawn's station. "There they are as if on cue, no less," the young male remarks while he gets up from his seat, shakes both of their hands and sits back down as Dawn does the same.

"We've been wondering about you both," Dawn says, wanting the two of them to know that before she begins any other conversations with the pair.

"Yeah, that's our fault. I'll take full responsibility for that," Reggie retorts, willing to take the full blame for what happened on his shoulders. "There was a window from the time we left our residence to the time we got here where we could've called to at least let you know that we'd be late, but I think Zoey and I were so focused on getting here quickly that we didn't even consider it."

"Well, that does make some sense," Kenny says, attempting to formulate what might have happened in his head. "I mean if you thought that you could get here on time, but an incident happened where you…might have taken a wrong turn or you got held up by the vendors out by the walkway. It's understandable if you got here late and we got impatient because we came early."

"You're right," Zoey answers. "That's the reason for the holdup—because we, literally, got held up by one of our roommates and had to hurry to get here, missing a turn when we walked."

"I notice it, too. You're looking kind of clammy there like you were in a hurry to get to the table and running to make sure you weren't late. Well, that's better for you two to burn off some energy before you eat some of this food that I'm seeing here on the menu."

"Dawn's right, you two," Kenny affirms. "I hope you're ready for it all, because it seems like _Regal_ pulls out all the stops when it comes to their meals. Everything I see here would headline most other four-star restaurants, but I'm seeing all of the specials here in one spot, which I say…be ready my dear stomach for what's about to occur at this table."

"Sounds great," Reggie replies, though apprehensively knowing that he and Zoey will have to go back to the private table very soon. "All right, then. Let's crack this bad boy open," he adds, referring to the menu in front of him. While doing this, Zoey taps her boyfriend on the shoulder, silently asking him if there are any bright ideas in his head right now.

Much like a pitcher/catcher combination in baseball, using signals and covering their mouths with the menus so that neither Kenny nor Dawn can read their lips, Reggie gets the message across that he is essentially winging it. "I don't really have anything planned, per se. My thought was to just keep things copacetic given that both of them are here. You know? Our job, given, what we know, is to make sure that the two don't…come in contact with one another for _anything_."

"Okay, when do we leave to go back to the big table?"

"I think that we wait to order our drinks and then…" giving it some thought, he comes up with this solution; "we'll keep the meal stalled for a little bit longer by offering to order an appetizer to go along with it. How's that?"

Shrugging her shoulders and fortunate that the menus are large enough for her to do that and not get caught, Zoey claims, "It's better than no plan at all."

"You two seem to be having a real spirited conversation," Dawn unexpectedly says, interjecting herself into their mix, though not having the slightest idea what's on their minds.

"Excuse me?" Zoey hastily replies, not realizing until much later that she disturbed some of the people at her table with the high and sudden inflection in her voice. At this point, she realizes her error, which can undoubtedly be blamed on nerves at the thought of the two exes coming together unexpectedly. She humbly apologizes for that outburst and then hears Dawn ask her if she can take part in their conversation. "Sure, no problem," she answers while they all give their drink orders to their personal garcon. After putting in an order for Coca-Cola and Merlot, Zoey asks what Dawn has on her mind and wanted to speak about to them.

"You two said that you plan on leaving the beach tomorrow night like Kenny and I planned," Dawn begins. "Well, I just wanted to know what you'll be doing afterwards. Both of us are heading back to Sinnoh for some downtime for the rest of the summer and to start a journey through Hoenn again and see how that goes."

"That's cool," Zoey replies. "I'm…saving my schedule this fall for a tour coming up in Australia, but I'm trying to get around a loophole of having Reggie come with me. I don't really plan on doing much after that with the exception of helping Cynthia and Paul with whatever they might need for their baby on the way…"

"Wait, Paul's having a baby? With Cynthia, no less?" Kenny questions. "Ah, great for them! Do we have any idea of the sex of the child at all?"

"No, Cynthia is only about two months ahead," Reggie answers in his brother's absence, "but with another month or so, I think we'll get that news."

* * *

"Reggie and Zoey have been gone for a while, you guys," Ash finally speaks up as soup and appetizers enter the dining area and word of the chef's arrival hits the table. "I know I'm probably gonna get calls of them being grown and able to take care of themselves, but…that doesn't mean I can't show any concern for those two."

"You're right, Ash," says, of all people, Kelly. "I mean, those two don't skip out on a meal for any cavalier reason. Even if it were a conversation with Paul, though I seriously doubt that it was, they'd finish that pretty quickly and move on to whatever they were initially doing, don't you think?"

"I don't just think, I know," Ash says, smiling at the thought of something coming before a hearty meal or an even heartier laugh between the absent duo. "They're crazy, Kelly. We can agree on _that_ much, right?"

He's right, as much as she never wanted to admit such words. In this case, though, she can do nothing but agree. "I'll be damned. I agree," and from there, the two reach across the person in between them and shake hands, if only for a brief moment. Between the two of them sits a very surprised May, who gets the feeling that her words from earlier in the form of a toast might have had some lasting effect on the two people longing for her affection this evening.

With that in mind and the feeling that she can leave the two of them alone for a few minutes while she tells everyone that she's leaving for the bathroom to take a moment and wash her hands before dinner truly begins. Letting the table know this, she has no problem or issue with the other twelve and leaves for the restrooms out of the private room and just to the right of said exit.

This area leads her to a lengthy hallway which has both male and female-designated areas. May heads towards the one door that won't land her in jail, or worse, and proceeds to the left side door and the sinks. No other business needed to be taken care of at this moment that couldn't be done back at the house, so she got to work.

No one, including herself or her family, would consider her obsessively compulsive in terms of cleanliness, but it was better to be safe than sorry in any case. Getting a customary amount of soap in her hands, she lathers all of her parts, from in between her fingers, the corners and even the middle of her wrists. Then she sticks her hands underneath the faucet, which is automatic in design. May harkens back to a time, not too long ago, when her ex-girlfriend would take a while inside any bathroom, but not take too much time on her hands. She'd especially see this during some of their double dates, but quickly eliminated these thoughts from her head.

She was, quite simply, in the past and a part of her future waits in the private room a few seconds away.

These can be quite tricky, especially when the faucet only lets a certain amount of water out at a time. This one is quite giving, however, letting enough water flow out so that the soap gets completely washed off of her hands leaving them clean.

From there, she turns around and heads over to the paperless air-dryers for about twenty seconds before putting her hands together and feeling them to be dry enough to head back to her private table to meet up with the chef and start the meal. 'Hopefully, Reggie and Zoey will come back in time for what should be a great meal,' she thinks before she reaches for the exit door to head back to her table.

May doesn't get the chance to open the door as it is opened, but not necessarily for her. The person who comes through the door gets a good look at May, who does the same for this young lady who just entered the lavatory.

Both of them gasp, not believing that their paths crossed on this week, during this night and at this very restaurant at the same time. The odds of all of these things happening and coming together so that the beings could bring them here to see one another were impossible to measure, but about as unlikely as the idea of Professor Oak finding comfort in another man during his early twenties.

Alluding to the past only seemed appropriate right here and now, given that she's come across it, not even believing that she's real, she's there and she's in front of her at the door right now.

Using her right arm, she points in the direction of her fellow human being and says one word that encompasses all of her pent up feelings at the moment and those that dated back over her four year relationship with the girl just six feet across her. "You," she speaks, finding it difficult to get out any other words as seeing her has done nothing but irked her.

This whole week was about having fun and while the unexpected events have been, at times, vexing, this was simply out of this world.

Here came Dawn Berlitz back into her life in the last place she thought she'd be; staring at the end of pointed arm in total shock not knowing _what_ may come next.

* * *

A/N: About two more chapters left, folks! Next chapter, coming in the week after next, is May and Dawn exposed in a tell-all conversation that is as emotional as it gets! Stay tuned for that!

Until next time, this is Rave! Don't forget to leave a review on this and other chapters when you get the chance.


	30. When the Walls Come Tumbling Down

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokémon USA/The Pokémon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

(Chapter 30- When the Walls Come Tumbling Down)

* * *

Dawn couldn't believe her eyes even if they came out of their sockets and landed into her palms. It's May and seeing May causes Dawn, either by instinct or by disregard for the door to allow it to shut behind her. Dawn never thought that she'd see her again, but there she was right in the same bathroom of the same restaurant as her on this night. How destiny must shine upon her and remind her of the decisions she's made and how they affect more than just her.

Now May has the nerve to point to her as if she's liver of the chopped variety and can't believe that she would actually go outside when she has every right to do so. Hasn't Dawn already explained why she left her a month ago? She was caught between a rock and a hard place and felt like she had no other option. Her mother is her only family she speaks with and to risk that by staying with May would mean risking so much. She had no choice.

"May?" she speaks to the young woman.

"Dawn?"

"What are you doing here?" they both ask one another. Once more, in unison, they inquire "What am _I _doing here? What about _you_?"

"I'm here with some _real_ friends, Dawn!" May answers right away. "That's why I'm here. I planned an entire week with the two of us here at Porta Vista to enjoy one of their beach weeks and you backed out of that. But more than just walking out on what could've been a great vacation; you backed out of our relationship…for money, no less!"

"That's a load of crap, May!" she exclaims. "You know what the hell happened between you and my mom. You know damn well how hard I fought so that you two could at least act civilized in the same room. You think I didn't want things to work between us? I wanted a long-term relationship so badly, May, it's painful to think about it now that we aren't together anymore, but it wasn't gonna happen if I couldn't keep the goddamn peace! I got tired of the bickering back and forth and that's part of the reason we aren't together anymore."

"You could've stood on your own two feet and told your mother that she doesn't have a cord connecting the two of you any longer!" May retaliates putting a finger in Dawn's face once more. "You can think and do for yourself and you should have done it if you felt so strongly about me to have a romance with me for four years, but you ended up showing your true colors and how much of a damn coward you are when you leave it all behind for, of all reasons, your mother's estate. Give me a break."

"Oh, go to hell and get your damn finger out of my face!" Dawn demands. During this moment, she slaps May's hand out of her way. "I don't have to hear this from you; not when you won't even admit your role in us no longer being together."

"My role?" May asks flabbergasted.

"Yes," Dawn counters. "Why don't we talk about that? Why don't we mention how you promised me that you wouldn't push me into making a decision like my mother did? I told you, May, that I couldn't take both of you pulling at my arms at the same time, much less my mom all by herself. But what the hell did you do? You went back on your word, plain and simple. You pressed me to make a choice that I wasn't ready to make. I had to raise all the pros and cons. I had the chance to do that and I would've landed on a decision you would've preferred, but I got overwhelmed, plain and simple."

"That's crazy, Dawn," May replies. "I just said that you shouldn't feel that pressure from your mother and take her words just because she's mom. I don't listen to everything my mom tells me, and I'm fine. You're Johanna's only heir, so if she dies, her estate is left in a limbo if the details aren't specified in a will. At some point, you have to show some assertiveness—I think it might've done some good if you were aggressive and called Johanna out on her bluff. If she tolerated me being with you for four years only to give you a bullshit ultimatum in our last two months, I doubt she was as serious about that as she was about getting me out of the picture because she hated me. Not even you can spin that to your favor, Dawn!"

"Is that right?" Dawn wonders. "You can say all you want about what you _think_ my mother's intentions were, but no one knows my mother more than I do! With my father gone through the divorce, I'm it and I did what was best for me because no one else was gonna step up plain and simple."

"That's a damn lie."

"Is it?" she questions. "Yeah, I know you said you'd look after me and keep watch over me on the road like my own mom, but there's just no substitute. To think that you can somehow play that role in my life had to come with some arrogance behind it. I go your way; I lose my only real family." Leaning in closer to May, she asks her point blank, "What could I have truly gained from that?"

"Hey, screw you!" May screams back in Dawn's direction. "What could you have _gained_? How about keeping your pride? What about not bowing down to your mother's whims every time she makes a threat? You would've gained that much! First it's getting rid of your 'free-spirited' girlfriend, then it goes to you not moving too far away from home, or making sure you call mom every day after work. Come on, Dawn! If you don't take a stand at some point in your life, what _won't_ your mother do or say to get what she wants? You had a choice! It's not like your mother held a gun to your head!"

"Are you done?" Dawn questions while quite disinterested with spending her time in this restroom.

"Far from it."

"Then I'll say this," she interjects, "you're right in the fact that I had a choice between you and my mom. It was wrong for both of you to put me in the middle of your quarrel, but I feel I made the right decision for me and my future family. To lose mom—my whole family so young…you just wouldn't understand, May."

'That's where you're wrong, Dawn,' May ponders. 'It's interesting how fate shows its mighty hand sometimes. Professor Oak happening upon me and my family's life and explaining what happened the way it did…it had to have prepared me for this moment. It happened for him and his life never was the same, but he still made something of himself. He made no excuses and can stand on his own two feet; something you're apparently unable to do for yourself. I guess I can never completely understand, but can I try Dawn? May I at least have that chance?'

"One final thing," Dawn says, apparently wanting to conclude this impromptu discussion. "I had a choice then, and I have it now. My decision is…this conversation is over. I don't want to see you and don't you _dare_ follow me back to my table, May. You might as well be dead because I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Good night and goodbye."

Dawn says these words, lucky that their conversation had no audience, and walks back over to the door leading back into the dining area. A fellow lady that neither Dawn nor May know enters before Dawn has the chance to make her way out, but as she holds the door open for her, May keeps close behind her ex-girlfriend not wanting her to get too far from her.

"You're not listening to me, May," Dawn says, not looking behind her at all. She knows that May is matching her step for step because of the tapping of her shoes against the stone floor. "I told you that I don't want to talk to you. We're done."

"Maybe, but there is something that you should know…"

"Hey!" Dawn exclaims, turning around to do what she really didn't want to do. "What part of 'I don't want to talk to you' do you not understand?"

* * *

"It's not good, really," Kenny admits to both Reggie and Zoey while they await Dawn's return to their table. The drinks, be they alcoholic or otherwise, can't cloud feelings that he's had over the last month or so.

Given the fact that Dawn is not there, he is able to let out some of the feelings inside for a while. "I've had feelings for her for a long time. Anyone who knows me knows this, but…I get the sense that she's on the rebound more than anything else, you know? I know Johanna very well, you guys. She did not care for her daughter dating other all that much—really, she was indifferent about it, but Johanna _hated_ May. I don't want to down or disparage her at all, but there has to be a reason for all of this and I just want to know. God, I want to find out what's been on her mind these last few months."

"Well, first of all, I'm not God," Reggie speaks, somewhat sarcastically. Despite this, he did get a chuckle out of Kenny. "Even if I were, I still think that I might have the answer to your question as lowly little Reginald Maurice Taylor. It is true that Dawn has said a lot to Zoey and I, and I don't think she would've if she didn't feel the strain of maintaining a relationship and a…respectable image to go along with that. Do you follow me?"

"Umm," Kenny really isn't sure about this explanation and eventually shakes his head letting Reggie know he's not sure.

"I'll put it this way, Kenny," Zoey speaks. Before she gets into the meat and potatoes of Kenny's raised issue, though, she takes a few sips of her sweet tea. "Let me ask you something, first; what would you say is Johanna's opinion of you as a person? I'm not even talking about you being her daughter's boyfriend. How does she feel about you, Kenny?"

"What's Johanna's opinion of me?" he asks, confirming that that was the question the lone lady at the table asked. "Well she's always liked me; that's for sure. Again, I've been a friend of the family for a long time so that probably gives me a leg up on any other guy."

Zoey shakes her head at the fact that Kenny isn't getting it at all. "Kenny, Kenny, Kenny," she laments. "Please don't tell me that you don't get it. It's so freakin' obvious!"

"What is, Zoey?" Kenny asks, almost pleading to know the answer, not caring if it's good or bad.

Reggie nods his head in his girlfriend's direction as they both know what it is that keeps Kenny at a distance from Dawn as it stands with their young romantic relationship. They look towards the young man and inform him that, "You're a safety, Kenny!"

"The reason Dawn's with you," Reggie adds, "is because she won't get any flak from her mom concerning someone whom she's always liked since you were kids."

"Wait, no! That couldn't be it!" Kenny counters, somewhat offended that the two of them would even come up with such an idea. "If that's the case, why would she drag me into her mess?"

"I know it's hard to believe, man," Zoey says, attempting to reason with Kenny to have him see the truth, or their interpretation thereof, for what it is in their eyes, "but you're not looking at this objectively like an outsider…" Indeed, Zoey would have said much more about how Kenny probably has convinced himself that Dawn truly had feelings for him that went beyond a close friendship over about twenty years. She would've gone further, but couldn't believe what, or rather, who just came out of the restroom hallway. "Ah, shit," she whispers as she can hear, and see, both May and Dawn arguing as Dawn makes her way back over to her shared table.

Before Kenny can ask Zoey to further explain himself, he watches Zoey get up from her seat at the table and run over to the restrooms. Kenny turns around and can't believe who he's seeing. "May Maple?" he questions. "What is _she _doing here?"

Neither girl really pays attention to that decidedly loud question, though, as they are hopelessly part of another world neither sought to take part in once more.

"You're a coward and I wish you could admit that."

"I wish you could admit how much of an arrogant bitch you were and just leave me the hell alone just like I asked you to!"

"Hey, cut it out, you two!" Zoey says, interjecting herself into the conversation and coming in between May and Dawn to avoid any further fighting in this public area. "That's more than enough!"

"Zoey?" May asks, questioning why Zoey didn't come out of the direction of the reserved private room. Looking around for some clue, she ends up finding an answer as the two men in the double date coming up to this current crowd of three. "Reggie? Kenny? Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" she, again, asks flabbergasted.

"We'll explain everything in just a second, I promise," Reggie answers.

"Just move this outside," Zoey suggests. "Do you two really want to cause a scene here with all these people?"

"I've got nothing to say to May, anymore!"

"Well excuse me, Dawn," Zoey interjects, "but if you want to know one of the reasons why May is here, you will go outside! Do you understand me? I know you asked her so if you want to find out the real reason for all of this, you'll do whatever the hell I say."

"The real reason?" Kenny questions.

"Yes, come on!" Zoey says. Before they head to the exit, though, Zoey motions to Reggie and tells him, "Round up everyone at the private table and have our party come outside so we can finally settle this and tell the chef to hold our main courses for about fifteen or twenty minutes. This has just gotten _too_ out of hand to put off any longer."

"You got it, Zoey," Reggie affirms as he walks into the opposite direction of Zoey, May, Kenny and Dawn, who all make their way to the exit. Arguments seem to flare up once more between the ex-girlfriends, but Zoey stops them from getting any further than escalating words.

* * *

The four head outside on this very balmy evening and the two start another argument about what either girl knows about having a relationship. Zoey turns around to face them both and exclaim, "Either you two shut your goddamn mouths right now or I'll kick both your asses, all right?"

"Excuse me, Zoey," May interjects, potentially risking life or limb to get this information to Zoey, "but what gives you the right to be this…voice of reason? Apparently, as I see it, you _knew_ that Kenny and Dawn were here and didn't say anything to me! For how long, I'm not sure but you knew they were here and didn't tell me."

"You wanna know why I didn't say anything, May?" Zoey inquires as she sees members of May's party come outside and see this. Many are shocked to see Dawn and this warrants a lot of murmurs from the medium-sized crowd, but Zoey just continues to answer May's valid question.

"Yes, please tell me."

"I said nothing, because I knew this was how you would react. Plain and simple, you were so pissed off if anyone mentioned or even alluded to Dawn! Reggie and I didn't want any blowups during what's supposed to be a vacation, so…we kept our mouths shut! I did the same for you too, Dawn! It's clear the break up still affects you and anything that I brought up that would trigger…bad feelings is something we'd rather just avoid completely.

"And the crazy part about it all was that I actually think I was right about this! I swear to God, you two fight like you never broke up! It's ridiculous and it's gotta stop now."

"What makes you such an expert on all of this, Zoey?" Dawn spitefully speaks. "Why can't I hate her damn guts and just move on?"

"I'm not saying you can't move on," she explains, "you really should, but I don't think all of that hate you talk about is coming from May. I have some more to say on that later but to answer your first question, I'm not May Maple and I'm not Dawn Berlitz. I'm a just a concerned friend…of both of you. Don't think I wasn't thinking of that at all when I kept you from each other. You two could say whatever you want to one another and somehow convince yourself that it's the truth. But from all that I heard about the breakup from both sides, I think I can make a fair conclusion, but I need to ask some questions of each of you."

Everyone watching from the sidelines just can't believe what they're seeing. These three, who have been friends since before their teenage years, seem to be about to wage war at some level. Kelly finds it to be very unfortunate, especially since she can't ever recall May looking the way she did at that moment. Love and loves lost would appear at that flash to have their way with an innocent man or woman and cause them to act in a way they wouldn't otherwise behave.

Kelly can't consider herself innocent to this theory, however, as she became a victim to it many times this week. Perhaps it's commonplace, but whatever is the cause of it and whatever happened between May and Dawn in the midst of their recent quarrel is something she doesn't particularly like because it's bringing out this May that she didn't fall in love with at such a young age. Sure, it's not May because it's not often Kelly ever saw her angry, but based upon that very odd and angered look on her face, she knows never to break her heart should May ever deem her worthy of it.

Right next to her is a very attentive Ash, who already knows one side of the story because May did her best to make sure that only he knew about it and not Kelly for reasons she explained. He saw Dawn and May many times over the years. Clearly, at one time, they were very much in love and probably on the way to long-term commitment to one another, but those days are only a distant memory at this point. Ash knew that many factors had to come in play, but by no means would he pass judgment on either of his friends and former traveling companions by saying that either one was to blame or at fault for them no longer being an item.

All he, Kelly or anyone else could do right now is pay close attention to the questions Zoey has and the answers from May and Dawn.

"Actually, Zoey," Kenny interjects from off to the side just a few feet behind Dawn, "if you don't mind, I have a question to ask Dawn before you begin."

"Excuse me?" she inquires, turning around and facing her boyfriend.

"I just have one question," he reaffirms. It doesn't hurt him to make sure that the theory of Reggie and Zoey is patently ridiculous and ask Dawn, "Are you with me because your mother approves of me and I'm a safe choice as a good friend?"

Dawn was afraid of that but then again, she wondered how long Kenny would go without flat out asking that question of her. She finds it hard to look at the young man. He's put up with so much of her that it's almost ridiculous. "Dawn, tell the truth, please. Are you with me just because Johanna likes me more than May or…most others?" Kenny asks, not showing any real signs of disappointment on his face.

May watches from her spot on the lot and sees that this is clearly very difficult for Dawn as she's only now gotten to looking at Kenny in the eyes to say the words, "I never meant to hurt you, Kenny."

"But you really did, Dawn," he counters shakily. "You do realize that I might as well be dating your mother, right?" This inquiry raises the eyebrows of most of the people listening to the conversation. Part of the reason for that is because it makes a good amount of sense. Another reason, however, had to do with the question's spontaneity; a likely factor in terms of causing such high shock value. "If she didn't like me that much, we wouldn't be together and that's just the way it is."

"But Kenny…"

"Damn the 'buts', Dawn!" he interjects. "It's the truth. You're not with me because you love me, so no matter _what _my feelings might be for you, we have no reason to be together."

"Kenny, please…"

"No, I'm out of here," he tells Dawn and the rest of the people watching from off to the side. "I could give a damn about this meal, reservation, night out or anything like that. I've suddenly lost my appetite…for more than just a meal. Good night, everyone. I'm gonna get the next flight out of here."

"Kenny, you can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious, Dawn!" he fires back, trying his best to hold back any emotion building up in his eyes. Kenny refuses to let this girl know that she got the best of him and exploited his good-natured feelings to preserve the satisfactory situation in place with her mother in these last five weeks. "You used me, and I told you that I couldn't tolerate people using people especially when emotions this strong are involved. I should've known that there was something going on with you given how quickly you came around to me, and I saw it. The only problem was that it was too damn late. If I even had a thought that that was your plan, I would've said no so fast…you know what? Damn the 'ifs', too. That's it, Dawn. We're done."

"Kenny, let's talk about this," she pleads, holding onto the young man's arm so he won't stray too far away.

"There's nothing to talk about!" he responds, pulling his arm away. "Don't expect me to stay in our hotel too long, because I'm sick of it. I'm going home and I'm gonna tell Johanna something you apparently couldn't; the truth, because I don't care anymore. You can't do this forever and somehow expect people to respect you. That's not how the world works, Dawn! You have to take risks. If you don't, then you're not living and I can't be with someone who doesn't feel the need to live their life to the fullest!" At this point, Kenny really shows, ironically, how much he truly cares as he starts to cry a little bit.

Turning away from Dawn and the rest of the guests, he only makes one passing glance towards the group. Pride in the name of love and heartbreak caused this and he just didn't want people thinking the worst of him at that moment, so he ran away before Dawn could even react. "Don't follow me, Dawn!" he implores his now ex-girlfriend. His lasting words of advice to her are, "You want peace in your life, get some help!"

"Kenny, just…" and then it hit her. He wasn't gonna stop for her or anything else, so she leaves him with some parting advice in, "Please don't do anything stupid. I'm sorry, Kenny!" Knowing that it's the first step and feeling things crumbling around her, she yells to him, "I was wrong," even though she isn't sure Kenny heard her.

She then slumps down to her knees in front of a silent but attentive audience. Shaking her head, the gravity of what might go down when she gets home hits her and makes her a bit uneasy.

Many in the crowd feel her pain having been through breakups themselves, but at the same time they know that much of it could've been avoided with honesty and consideration for Kenny and his wishes. Even May feels for the girl despite her misgivings toward her ex. May, unsure of what's telling her do to this, walks up to Dawn and puts a hand on her shoulder, which, upon finding out whose hand it is, she rejects.

Rolling her eyes, she vocally wonders, "Why are you still being stubborn after all that's just happened?"

"Why don't you shut up and try not to act as if you have aura among your many credentials?" Dawn bitterly reacts.

"Hey, you don't need special abilities to see it all happening, am I right?" May contends. "Kenny said it, Zoey and Reggie said it and I'm gonna say it again. You have to stand on your own two feet, Dawn. Fearing what might happen next is no way to live."

"Asshole," Dawn irks. Standing up on her feet to face her, she cocks her right arm back and tells May, "Stop pretending that you know!" before punching her in the face and down to the ground she just came up from.

Kelly and Ash immediately object on instinct. "Hey!" they exclaim in unison as they make their way over to the scene with Max following right behind. Before Dawn can take a cheap shot or something of the sort, Kelly holds her back and forces her to step away from May while Ash tends to her and helps her back up.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's just anger," May speaks, however awkward the brief affirmation might have been.

Meanwhile, Kelly doesn't allow Dawn to come any closer to May in this situation. Both of the love interests are doing their part to make sure that the situation escalates any further. "What the fuck is your problem, Dawn? May had some good advice there and you punch her? You really are jaded."

"She thinks she knows what I've been through, but she has no goddamn idea!"

"You know what, I'll grant you that," Kelly responds, still keeping a hold on Dawn so she doesn't charge back at May. "She doesn't know what it's like to think she's gonna lose her family, but I do, Dawn and to clarify, I don't think, I _know_. I've lived it for the last nine years, and let me tell you something; even though you really don't know it, you are right. It sucks. Having to hear a dial tone every time you tried to speak with them, not being able to go to them for advice or even say hello.

"It's no way for a child to come up in the world, but I still did it. I did it because no one else was gonna live my life for me and I had to do at least that. I was still me throughout it. Am I happy? Well, I don't know how happy I can be without my folks, but at least I'm not lying about myself to look good. That much is going well for me, so…I don't know. I'm not much of a motivational speaker. I'm no role model as I have a tendency to be a real bitch at times, but when everyone's saying that you're doing something that's hurting you and the people around you, you see it when your boyfriend leaves you and yet you attack someone who was just lending a hand of friendship…at some point, you have to look at yourself in the mirror, Dawn. I did it. It was hard, I'll just tell it like it is, but I did it because nothing else worked. You might think you've tried everything, but in the end, the responsibility is yours to keep from flying off the handle and really doing damage, you understand?"

Kelly would've gone to May in a heartbeat, but this was a special case. Kelly saw Dawn before. She was Dawn at one point in time, but she knew that she couldn't be that way for long. It just wasn't in the cards for her, parents or no parents. Knowing this, Kelly didn't want Dawn going down the same path she did, or worse. That's why she stepped in and made this proposition to Dawn to start anew tonight.

She's not sure if it worked, though. While Dawn backs away from Kelly for a bit and tells May that she's sorry for hitting her, she runs away and says that she just has to get out of here. Much like Kenny a few minutes prior, she runs in the direction of her hotel away from the restaurant. Kelly begs for Dawn to "Remember what I said! You can do it, Dawn!" She's not sure if she got the message. While Dawn is not far away from Kelly and could hear her clearly, she just can't be too confident that Dawn got it. She can only hope that one day it does and peace can happen in a young girl's life through her experience and guidance.

The mood at that moment is equitable to a giant question mark. No one is absolutely certain where they should go from here until May openly suggests, "Maybe we should head back inside. We have a meal and…maybe things can improve from here. Thank you for helping me up, Ash, and thanks for keeping Dawn at bay, Kelly. Let's head back inside. I think we've kept our chef waiting long enough."

Not knowing of anything better to do at this time, everyone just files back inside _Regal_ to get their mind on some quality food and not the unfortunate scenes that just took place in the parking lot. Sandra heads back in first so she doesn't have to wait long on her crutches and the rest of them come back inside and out of the heat one by one leaving the last two people about to head inside Kelly and Ash.

Before Kelly can enter the restaurant once more, she gets interrupted by Ash who says to her, "Those were some real…powerful words that we heard out there, especially from you."

Nodding, Kelly admits, "If my life has come to helping people not end up on the wrong side of parents turning their back on their kids outside of what I do professionally, then I fully accept it. Dawn will learn, I just wanted to help above anything else, you know? She's a mess. Uh, Ash?"

"Yeah, Kelly?"

"Thanks for making sure that May was all right during that skirmish," she says, bringing the compliment right back to the trainer. Thinking about it, they found common ground at that moment when May was in some probable danger. Both were willing to risk themselves in the event of a fight and put their differences aside in order to help a friend. It's at least worth a shot, so Kelly swallows her pride and says, "One more thing, Ash."

"Yeah?"

"I've…"Kelly finds it hard to word this correctly, but eventually comes up with an explanation, saying, "I've lost my head a few times this week when I really shouldn't have. I don't want us to end up like May or Dawn. You know? At each other's throats when this is all said and done. Speaking with a few people recently has me thinking this and I just want to say…no matter what happens tomorrow or afterwards, let's…if we can't be friends, let's at least be peaceful. How's that sound?"

Kelly just gave Ash the olive branch and invited him to reach out. Seeing what those two just saw would likely cause such a reaction, but Ash could care less what caused Kelly to do this. He extends his hand and the two proceed to exchange their firm handshake as a sign of no hard feelings with whatever decision May makes.

"All right," Ash speaks. "Ready to go inside and chow down? They're waiting for us."

"Yes, I am and indeed, they are," Kelly affirms as Ash allows his friendly adversary for the week to enter the restaurant first. Right afterwards, Ash enters, allowing the door to close behind him and getting out of the very hazy weather for the time being.

The two just buried the hatchet, for all intents and purposes. Honestly, they had no other choice. Given that they just witnessed a learning experience of the highest caliber, if they continued to be at each other's throats it would not speak well of either one's character.

While a handshake won't take away the feelings they had and the words they spoke and thought, it's a start and better this than to end up holding a love grudge for a long time.

Better to drop this and wish the other nothing but the best as May is likely to stand by her decision completely.

There are just a few more hours left until then.

* * *

A/N: Okay, folks! There is one final chapter to go in the story. Not counting epilogues, the next chapter is the finale and May WILL make a decision between Kelly and Ash. Who will it be? Wait for the next chapter and find out!

Until then, this is Rave!


	31. The Truth in the Moment

Election Week

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon, a creation of one Satoshi Tajiri, and is produced domestically (in the United States) by Pokémon USA/The Pokémon Company, and internationally by Shogakukan and OLM. I personally own nothing and make nothing by writing this. Please do not flame.

NOTE: This is the final chapter of 'Election Week', excluding any potential epilogue or epilogues (yes, that was plural). What's my final word of advice? Enjoy!

(Chapter 31- The Truth in the Moment)

* * *

Here they all sit and wait. All of the houseguests during this most eventful week have gathered in the living room for the final time, most of them with their bags next to them, awaiting the person responsible for this week's vacation.

May told her fourteen guests, including Kelly and Ash sitting together on one of the couches, that she wanted everyone to take a seat here before she got started and finally made good on her promise to make a final decision between the two people very interested in her affection. No one objected to this at all and at around ten in the morning, everyone has sat down.

The tension on the faces of the two who wish to earn the privilege of calling May their girlfriend is not as obvious upon first glance, but looking deep in their hearts, neither is 100 percent certain that May has chosen themselves or their opposition for the week. Neither Kelly nor Ash feel it is to their advantage to think or get ahead of themselves this morning, so they just sit down by each other on the couch and wait for May some more.

The two don't have to wait that much longer, though, because with a glass of some beverage in her hand, May enters the room with all of the houseguests watching her every move and waiting for what she has to say. Setting her drink down, she takes a seat in the one empty recliner in the large room that faces both Ash and Kelly.

She knows that the room is tense, even for those who don't have anything riding on her decision, so she decides to end the anticipation and open the final meeting with the words, "Okay, let's get started. I want to, first off, thank all of you for coming to Porta Vista this week to have fun and take part in one of the beach weeks. Second, I'd like to thank you for your participation and cooperation during this week. No one ever said 'no' to me when I asked them to do something to help me in my plan or anything like that, and you had every right to tell me no, so thanks for standing by me when I came up with this idea to make a choice."

Continuing, May directs her words towards the two people vying for her affection, saying to them, "Now, for Kelly and Ash, I have this to say to you two. I apologize if there was any time that I might have seemed very crass, acted out of character or anything of the sort. I only did it so that my plan wouldn't slip out of my control. So…"

"It's okay, May," Kelly suddenly interjects. "I understand, really. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably do something similar."

"Me too, honestly," Ash adds. "I mean, I would have to care for my baby if I knew this was the way to get the truth out of someone and get down to the bottom of who I want to be with. Parts of it made sense and other parts of it didn't, but I'd gather that that was the idea and not everything was supposed to make sense to us. If it did, we would run the risk of manipulating the setup and…that's to no one's advantage whatsoever."

May would've chastised both of them for speaking out of order, but given that both of them took their time to accept her apology, she allowed it to slide and said, "Thanks, you two. Also, I should say that I really appreciate the fact that you all respected my rules and I heard of no problem with either of you two following them.

"But that leads me to another person whom I gave a specific rule to that he apparently could not follow that one rule," May says, turning the conversation to a new subject on her mind. Slowly repositioning herself in her seat, she turns to her right and sees the relevant individual she just talked about a few seconds ago. "Drew, when I specifically told you not to say anything about what we did early Monday morning, I meant it. I didn't necessarily do that for my health, but as you can probably tell now, it would've done you a world of good if you'd had just listened to what I said from the very beginning."

"Okay, I agree with that. Not a problem," Drew admits, now standing up straight in his seat to speak with his ex-girlfriend. "I should've listened to you, and that's not something I dispute, but the fact that I didn't shouldn't excuse anyone that might not have taken the news so well from any of the actions they did."

"Drew."

"Kelly, hold that thought," May interrupts, putting a hand in her direction. "I'll let Drew finish and then you can speak." Kelly says nothing, only opting to put a hand in the face of the young woman and telling Drew that he may continue.

"I'm not saying that Kelly attacking me with Sandra's crutch should be the only basis for you making your decision," Drew continues, "but I think it's too big for anyone to ignore."

"You're right," May tells the young man. "Again, I'm not ignoring it and I feel that it's important that I get Kelly's side of the story." Turning back over to the couch that's right across from her chair, May looks in Kelly's direction, asking, "I'm not really here to judge and that's not the role I envy here today, but I do have to make a decision and I feel it only necessary that you explain your actions on Thursday towards Drew. You have the floor, Kelly."

She holds nothing back when she explains, "I flew off the handle and screwed up. I've got a temper, that's nothing that anyone doesn't know is the truth, but that's no excuse either. So…with that said, I've already apologized to Drew for what I did and we've put this behind us…so if the two of us were willing to do that, then I think we all should move on. It only makes sense because…well, we're adults, holding grudges isn't the way to go and no matter what, life has to go on, and I'd just like to keep moving."

Nodding, it would seem that May is very impressed with the answer given to her by Kelly. It was a reflection of her, especially in the chilling but true words that she had for Dawn after her actions last night, and she appreciated the thought that went into the answer instead of her saying that she really screwed up with what she did. That much is obvious and May didn't want to hear what was obvious in this; the last opportunity that either of them has to impress before May makes a decision. "Thanks for that answer, Kelly. Now, before I make my decision, there are about two more issues that I need to hear about and one of them has to do with Ash."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," May answers, turning to his direction. "I just want to know a couple of things, so I'll ask you these questions and ask you to be honest with me. Now…this might be personal—how do I say this?" For a few seconds, May approaches this question carefully as she is unsure of how to ask it the right way. "Was there a…rift between you and Professor Oak recently?"

"A…a rift?" Ash questions.

"Either that, or did you notice any change in his behavior over the past three or four months? That was around the time that he made that appearance on the radio show, so I'm just curious if something like that took place at all."

Ash really has to think about this because he isn't that sure about the answer to the question and lets May know this. "You know, I couldn't tell you with absolute certainty. I know that we weren't speaking that much at all since the start of the year."

"You weren't talking?"

"It wasn't any kind of argument or anything of the sort," Ash clarifies. "We both were pretty busy with our various projects at the time. Gary told me one day that he was spending about twenty hours a day working on some research with his grandfather and saw it as a luxury just to be able to get in touch with the outside world given all the work they were doing with Pokémon evolutions as a larger sign of their connection to their genetic codes. Anyway, I think stress might have been a factor given that Gary, Professor Oak and all of his colleagues were working for about six months straight, but I refuse to speak on his behalf. I just know that the two of us were busy and couldn't get in touch with one another. In fact, whenever I was catching more Pokémon, they were being handled by Kenny, Professor Oak's assistant."

May is stuck in a bit of a bind as it seems like she will not be able to get much more information on Professor Oak without speaking to him in person. "Okay. While I'm not gonna blame anyone for what happened, Professor Oak _did _make those comments about me and Max, Solana and I didn't appreciate that and let him know this, so that's about done."

"Look, May," Ash interjects, "if there were a good line of communication between the two of us at the time, I doubt that there would be much of an issue and I could've easily gotten to him about the remarks or heard about them from someone, but you're right. I'm beyond putting blame on anyone's shoulders right now, especially with the professor's story he told us. I think, strangely enough, that he was looking out for us…in the only way he knew how. His life story left him bitter and while I'll never mark it as an excuse, we can't help the hard hands we're dealt."

"Well said," Kelly speaks to Ash, quietly taking in all of those words while sitting in a meditative stance.

"I agree," May adds. Then, for what seems like a while but is only for a few seconds, there is silence. No one dares to object to the lack of noise in the room. Their flights and ways out of Porta Vista aren't due to come in until the afternoon hours and it's still the morning.

"Okay, you know what? We're almost done here," May tells Ash and Kelly, but also everyone else looking on and wondering what choice they'll make. "There's no need to keep either of you waiting, so I want both of you to just tell me in a minute or less why I should choose you and because Kelly got to have the first date, Ash, you get the first…speech. Why should I pick you today?"

Ash somewhat expected May to get down to this point in her plan. He can never be absolutely ready, but he has given the answer some thought and he says, "May, you should choose me because I will treat you how you deserve to be treated. I can't say what a normal day with me would be like because there's not much normal or static about me. All I can say is that you should expect the unexpected. For me to guarantee or give you all that you want or need would be quite arrogant, so…I won't do that. There's no need to do that when the one thing I can give you that amounts to more than just my love and feelings for you is myself. I can give you that and hope that you can understand that all of this is new and exciting for me and that I wish to have a lot more times with you like we did on Thursday. We can have even more fun together, if you just say yes to me."

"Okay, then," May says, neutrally. Not wanting to show her emotions at all, she quickly asks Kelly to say her peace so her attention may be focused upon her longtime friend.

"May, the reason why you should choose me," Kelly begins, "is because there is still a lot of growing that I need to do and I'd love it if we could do that growing together. I humbly accept that fact that I have flaws and will also say that so does everyone else in this room. I am not alone in that…I just think that we could better help ourselves when we're together. Like I said, I got in the mind of Dawn because I've been where she can only imagine someone could go. But…I've gotten over that as best as I can, for now, and I just want to spend my time making sure that you're happy. I feel that I can do a better job of that, even better now, than if we were just friends. We're familiar with one another, we've been close since before we've been teens and each time that we might've been together, something was always in the way. That's not the case right now and the only thing between us is your decision, which…I really hope is yes for me."

Katie can only cover her face with her hand. Waiting for May's decision is an absolutely excruciating exercise and she doesn't know how long she can take it before she feels as if she'll eventually go insane. Whatever May's decision is, Katie will support her. That much she knows she'll do.

Then, it happens. "Okay," May speaks. "Thanks to both of you for saying what you just did. Both of your words really helped me out here with this choice. So, let's begin."

Everyone gets ready to listen to what May has to say and the reasons for her decision. They all know that the moment of truth is imminent. "Ash, I'll start with you. I thought that our date, though interrupted through reasons that all of us would excuse, was great. I'm glad that you went through the different hoops to make sure that things between Professor Oak and our family did not have this…cloud hanging over us. If my folks ever get word of the clip, I'll let them know everything Professor Oak told us and if they want to go further, that's up to them.

"Personally, I find you to be quite a gentleman but at the same time, you make me feel a sense of me not being put into a box or feeling constricted because we're together. I never got that feeling with Dawn, now that I think about it. She always wanted me to take our relationship seriously, which I did, but I think a lot of that had to do with her mother thinking that I just wanted to have fun. Like I'm gonna get engaged and married to her at age eighteen like it's the goddamn Puritan days. We were teens! What the fu—what do you expect us to do? I mean, for heaven's sake, this was what I loved to do. I had fun so I wouldn't end up a stick in the mud like your mother, Dawn!"

"May!" Max interjects. "You went off on a tangent. Come on, bring it back. Bring it back."

"Oh, man," she responds. "That was my mistake. I just…can't believe I put up with some of her nonsense for so long. Well, hindsight being what it is…you're a great guy, Ash. I'm still a bit put off that you didn't get in contact with Professor Oak or vice versa, but there's not much that can be done about that now, so…thank you for being there and for making this week memorable."

"It was my pleasure," Ash responds to May, smiling back at her and getting a semi-good feeling in the pit of his stomach to go along with the butterflies.

"Now it's about time I turn my attention over to you, Kelly," May says, regaining the conversation and turning into her first date's direction. "I find you to be a very passionate person who is willing to fight for whatever you believe in at the drop of a hat. I'm not speaking any form of conjecture when I say that that is a beautiful trait to have. You did a beautiful thing bringing my mom and dad here on Wednesday. We were having our difficulties, but I really get the sense that it will be fine, though, and you have a lot to do with that. Because they were here, they factored into my ultimate decision, too.

"You have a real gift, Kelly, and anyone would be blessed to be with you because you reach out and you care. You don't just do it with your words, but your actions, as well. I know that a lot of that has to do with your background, so I think you'd agree with me when I think it's both a blessing and a curse. There are two things that I see from you, though, that had me wondering." Now Kelly is quite scared as she feels the speech from May turning towards Ash's favor as May will probably list off her negatives and possibly leave her having to hear about the 'crutch' incident once again.

"For a while, and I mean long before my whole master scheme came into play, I've always gotten the sense that you have had the biggest…monkey on your back. I wasn't there for much of the time in which you had the disagreement and falling out with your folks, but it's still clearly a traumatic experience for you. I think that that door in your life…never got closed. That doesn't leave you incapable of love at all, though, because I should be honest; I love you, Kelly. I love your personality, the fact that you'll speak up when others won't, your trustworthiness and loyalty to your friends. Both of you have handled this week with class and I respect that fully.

"But that leaves me to this other issue that keeps coming up in the back of my head. That issue is the fact that there is someone out there for you. It may not be me, but someone out there truly does value you and your love even more than I do. There's someone that hasn't taken advantage of you or said mean or cross things towards you at all for many years. This person…like all of us, this person makes mistakes. She has made mistakes that she still pays for to this day. I feel that a lot of your anger comes from your relationship with your parents, or lack thereof, and the bad feeling of being cheated on by someone you trust. That's a bad feeling, Kelly, but it shouldn't keep you from someone who's contrite about their wrongdoings…"

"No, May," Kelly says, shaking and with tears beginning to form on her face.

"Listen to me, Kelly," May responds, getting up to her seat and towards the aforementioned young lady. "Listen. You are a wonderful person and I am better for knowing you as a friend, but as much as it pains us to do it, we can't hold grudges for the rest of our lives. You may not like your parents or Katie for her affair, but you can still do something about it so you don't end up bitter in your late twenties. Write a letter; call them until it hurts, and talk. Just talk! You're not the one to take the easy way out, Kelly, so why should this be any different? You have someone who speaks with your parents all the time, is _there_, and she wants to get back into your life. I know it's hard to forgive, but I think you have to do that and make peace before the two of us can even talk about a relationship."

"Please, May," she cries back to her.

"Shh," May quiets the girl, kissing her on the cheek and assuring her, "It will be better this way, Kelly. You cannot be content with leaving this alone, especially if it's likely causing outbursts, leading you to attack Drew and snapping at people who question your methodology. While I love you, Kelly, all the love in the world can't fix you and mend your broken heart. Plus, though I detest thinking the worst of you, I wonder what might happen if…I said something out of line in your head. Where would that leave me?"

"Nowhere, because it won't happen!" she whispers back to May.

Shaking her head for just a second while sitting in between Ash and Kelly, May admits, "The thought is still not leaving my head. You may be very convincing, but the bottom line is I refuse to be held up on a pedestal in your mind when I know that someone can do a much more effective job looking after you. That's what it comes down to, I'm afraid. I have to say it, though; Kelly, I'm very sorry but I will not be choosing you."

Turning around while in the couch, May then asks a clearly giddy yet respectfully reserved Ash, "Ash Ketchum, I know no one has ever said these words to you, but…I choose you!"

There is still a measured amount of silence before Kelly gets up, shakes her head while still crying and shakes Ash's hand, saying "You just be sure to treat her the right way. Okay, Ash?"

"I'd do nothing but, Kelly," Ash responds and the two, despite Kelly's misgivings, come to an even greater understanding and respect for one another than what they had when the week began.

From here, she decides not to spoil the moment that Ash and May are having. With that mindset, Kelly excuses herself before running upstairs. She didn't really want to see May and Ash making it official, though she just did, and no one could really blame her for it.

May, somewhat expecting that something like this might happen given Kelly's pride, turns to Katie and smiles, telling her, "Go get her, Katie. She needs you."

Nodding back to May, Katie doesn't say a word. Instead, she follows the path that Kelly ran through just a minute ago, disappearing up the stairs and out of sight.

Now turning their attention back to one another, May makes a point to Ash, "I do feel that it's time for something new and different. I don't know how long this will last, I don't know what's gonna come next, but if I don't do something different here, the question will always haunt me and I don't want that. So, Ash…you have me, but you've also got all of my imperfections. For one, I still consider myself bisexual, so you might have to deal with me ogling pretty girls now and then."

"That's fine," Ash answers. "Just as long as you save some of that ogling for me, I won't stress. We'll have that much in common, at least," to which everyone in the room laughs their socks off for about fifteen seconds.

"Oh, man!" Jackie remarks. "That—oh, wow! I just got an image in my head of Ash and May taking up girl watching as a hobby."

"So you don't mind that?" May questions.

"No, I don't," he says again. "I mean, it's no worse than me continuing my journey and wanting to be a champion for the last sixteen years. I just have to recognize my end of the commitment and not squander it for anything. That's what it comes down to if I'm to believe a certain married man. If I can put up with nothing changing in who you find attractive, then you can certainly deal with…my shortcomings like my ego or impulsiveness. We'll just…live and learn, you know?"

From there, the two seem to hit a speed bump until a small chant of 'kiss, kiss, kiss,' from Reggie and Zoey begins. From there, most of the other houseguests join in on the chant, imploring the new couple to seal the deal with a smooch. The two of them get affirmation from just about everyone in the living room that it's all right, but none of it was needed as they were gonna do it anyway.

So while May is in the couch, she ends up kissing Ash twice; once on his right cheek and a second time on the lips for no more than a couple of seconds. "You know, I really liked that," May admits.

"Me too!" Ash agrees. "Wanna do it again?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she replies, "Why not? Besides, you already asked it. If I didn't do anything, our gallery would not be particularly pleased."

"Who cares? Besides, this isn't for them," he whispers as the two kiss a few more times reveling in this moment and enjoying the company as well.

* * *

Heading up the steps, Katie sees her ex-girlfriend on her knees. She can't really hear Kelly crying, though she gets the sense that she's still shedding tears. Carefully, she charges herself to not take this situation lightly as Kelly is very much in a shambles, so it seems. "Uh, Kelly," Katie begins.

"What is it now, Katie?"

"I'm sorry," she simply retorts. "It turns out that May wants Ash…she saw something in him that she didn't see in you. It's over, Kelly."

"You just want to rub it in some more, huh?" she questions while getting up from the floor and facing the older woman.

"It's not like that at all."

"May is behind you and tells me that I should be, too," she says while looking right into Katie's eyes. "I think that…she made some great points, to be honest. I've had some strong feelings for her for a long time, Katie, but I think that if my crush is saying these things, then…I need to really open my eyes and heed her words. Clearly, she's looking out for my best interests when she tells me no like that. I just wish…I didn't feel so off doing this. For so long, I've held back even though I love you very much and that's never changed."

"Kelly," Katie says, attempting to reason with the girl while moving closer to her and wrapping her in a light embrace. "The reason you held back had to do with me being a damn fool almost a decade ago! Now we've beaten the fact that I had an affair over the head like it's a dead Rapidash. You keep it as a talking point, but I've moved on! Hell, I can't even remember why I had the affair. It really makes no difference, now! The point is that I stuck by you because I knew that this time would eventually come and you'd know that I was serious and all the years I put up with your shit were real, just like me! Get over May and get over Ash getting May. You lost, so…"

"So that means that I'm gonna have to find the person who May was talking about…or at least get to know her again."

"Is that so hard, Kelly?" she inquires. "I screwed up my first shot and it's not often we ever get a second."

"Then let's change it and call May out on her bluff," Kelly speaks.

"I do have a few warnings, though," Katie thoughtfully continues as she brings Kelly closer to her. "While I do speak to your mom and dad, I can't guarantee that I can get them to speak with you, but we can try. Their opinion on you can be quite erratic, for sure, but if I catch them in a good mood and get them to at least open up about the thought of you guys talking, I feel that I've done that job well. Also, and this is clear, I'm not perfect."

"You know what?"

"What's that?"

"That's okay," Kelly admits. "The people downstairs aren't perfect, but they seem to keep things going well for them. Why not us with all our various quirks and flaws?"

Katie says that the other girl has made a fine point and repeats the question and saying afterwards, "I can't give you the world, but I can at least try and make things better for you. I'm sorry that I'm not a knockout like May, but…I'm Katie Bouchard and…"

"You shouldn't apologize," Kelly interjects, while her head is down.

"What?"

"Katie, you shouldn't apologize for anything; not with the ass backwards way I've acted towards you. There's just no excuse for it. If anyone doesn't deserve you it's me, really."

"Well, we'll have time to talk about that later, I believe," Katie admits. "We'll have a lot more time. That's all we've got, Kelly, is time," she says softly as she keeps up the embrace and kisses her ex on the top of her head, having to deal with her hair tickling her lips.

* * *

Bags are packed, and people from all walks of life are ready to make their way out of the beach house, signaling the end of their week-long getaway. Friendships were formed and tested along the way with feelings put to the forefront and past secrets brought to light through the cold reality of dishonesty in romance.

Now, just like the vacation, all of that is about to be put behind them as the lot of fifteen have their bags and suitcases next to them as they prepare to go back to their lives as usual after a getaway the likes of which they haven't witnessed before and aren't likely to do again.

There are differences in what will leave the house compared to what came inside the house, though. May and Ash are hand in hand and have already spoken of a change in their plans with May considering going home and Ash tagging along to let their folks know all the good news that came out of the week. Max and Solana have already said that her parents and the Valdez-Moreno family will be their next stop to announce Solana's pregnancy.

Reggie and Zoey have already swapped numbers with Richie and Sandra for any potential double dates they should have at some point during an off period for either of them training and whenever she can get that leg healed. Jack has also done the same for Grace informing her to let him know of her progress as she gets into the communications business.

"Just call me because I do know many connections in my home region as I'll often field media questions from many people. Maybe I can get you screen tested for a few stations."

"Thanks," she responds. "I'll certainly keep that in mind."

As Drew, Brianna, Misty and Brock share a few words May, at the front door, calls for everyone's attention and gets it by whistling one time. Solana and Max stand by her and to her left. "Guys, I just want to, again, thank you for coming and making this quite a week to remember. And…with that, I think I'll just give my brother and sister-in-law the floor."

"Thanks, May," Solana answers, giddy that she gets to share this good news with everyone at once. "I'd just like to first take this opportunity to thank you all for the concern you showed for me when I got hospitalized."

Everyone in the house says that it was no problem and they talk about how the ranger is their friend. "Well, dehydration can be a real bummer," Max adds. Finding the right words for this is difficult, so he decides to be straightforward with this, saying, "but it can also be a wonderful surprise, especially when you learn your wife is having our first child!"

No one could believe it. First Paul leaves for Cynthia and now this news? It was amazing and while Reggie makes a somewhat loose comment about how all good things come in threes, everyone asks how much longer will it be before Solana can add the title of 'mom' to her record.

"About seven and a half more months," she answers adding that they aren't sure of the sex of the baby at this point. Everyone offers the expecting mother their congratulations and soon after, they all begin to file out of the house and to their respective modes of arriving transportation, saying their final goodbyes and talking about when a few of them can meet up once again.

Katie and Kelly are the first to leave, together, in a cab and everyone wishes them good luck as the driver takes off and heads for the airport and to Lilycove. From there, the people deplete in terms of the size of this present crowd as Jack leaves afterwards for the Fiore region, followed by Sandra and Richie in a taxi van heading for a boat to take them to the Orange Islands. From there, Misty leaves and shares a taxi with Brock to take them to their homes in Cerulean and Petalburg with Misty leaving Ash a final hug and kiss before wishing him nothing but the best with May.

Reggie and Zoey bid farewell to the dwindling group next making their way to Johto, followed by Drew, Grace, Max and Solana all going by cab to Hoenn with May and Ash both wishing nothing but the best for their arrival scheduled for next March.

This leaves only May and Ash there, just outside of the house awaiting the renter whom she contacted months earlier for the house. She couldn't have known, though, that upon leaving she would go on a journey, which could only be equated to a roller coaster ride.

Despite it all, though, she feels that her choice was the right one and that Ash was the right person at the right time for her. While Kelly would've also been a great choice in her mind, she just wasn't sure if that choice would've been for the right reasons. With that in mind, she knew that Ash would be a fine choice for a partner. Sure, as he mentioned, he had an ego, but who didn't at times? Yes, he could be a bit hotheaded, but so was Kelly.

So what was the difference? To put it simply, Ash was the right person at the right time. He came along and announced himself and his intentions with no one giving him a chance due to May's past loves, but he still held on, kept his nose clean, kept calm and decided to run his own race and focus on making May happy and have her realize that through him, there was nothing to be afraid of and that trying someone new was a good idea. He avoided trouble as best as he could and when situations arose that were beyond his control, he went beyond the call of duty to settle them before it was too late.

As far as Ash is concerned, he considered himself on cloud nine after just deciding to throw his name in the hat not even two weeks ago. Seeing the woman that May has become and the plan she formulated to make this mere thought a reality for him gives him the thought that sitting here next to May, he is right where he needs to be.

Just minutes later, the renter comes back to claim his keys and the two can finally make their way back to Petalburg City to meet up with May's folks again and likely field more questions about plans as they go from her hometown and beyond. They do this using yet another cab that arrives right after the renter reclaims his keys and enter the cab with May going first.

Sighing as she gets comfortable in her seat, May makes the point as they drive off, "Wait until mom and dad hear about all of this."

"My mom is gonna love having you around," Ash remarks. "If we come across a videophone in our travels, I'll let her know what good thing happened to me in Porta Vista."

"That'll be a surprise," May replies.

"Yeah; it's a welcome change, too," Ash adds, holding his girlfriend's hand and saying, "I've never brought a girl home for mom, you know?"

"Really?" she asks, surprisingly. "Well…what can I say? Change is good."

"Agreed," May responds, giving Ash a kiss as the ride to the airport continues and leaning forward for a few more. "We'll give your mom something to talk about really soon."

"Well," he admits, "if you keep your hands on me like this, you certainly will. You might even cause her to faint over the phone."

"Don't worry about that, Ash. I'll keep it together for her sake…and ours," she promises. While she vows to keep things going at a slow pace for now, the anticipation for what lies ahead in Petalburg and then Pallet Town has her about as giddy as she was as a young girl.

The feeling was a free one and she wanted to keep it going as much as she could. If that meant keeping close to Ash, asking as many questions as she can and taking more time out from her schedule to make it work out between the two, she'll do it.

This moment and the truth of the matter that she loves Ash Ketchum enough to choose him over a friend she's had feelings for over a long time is enough to get her committed like no one's business to making this work. Some might argue that she's on the rebound and trying to bounce back from so many years of putting up with the nonsense of the Berlitz family, but it doesn't matter at all to her what others may think.

It's her life, she will live it as she sees fit, and right now, with Ash Ketchum in the picture, life ebbs a feeling of completeness that she hasn't felt in a very long time. Between her and Ash, she'll keep it up as long as she can and hope for the best in these changing times in her young life.

There are many more miles yet to travel and she's more than ready for the ride.

* * *

A/N: Folks…that's it! Well, not quite. The story proper is done as all of the chapters were held to this particular week in mid-July. Now, there are a few more plot holes left to fill and they will be done with some epilogues (probably four in all). The first one might come in mid-September.

Until then, this is Rave! I thank you for sticking with the story and hope that it was all truly worth it. Come back for the epilogues, now! Ya hear?


End file.
